


Стечение обстоятельств

by Alisse



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossdressing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slow Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisse/pseuds/Alisse
Summary: Эроике при случайном стечении обстоятельств становятся известны важнейшие сведения. Вот только на этот раз вражеские агенты добрались до него первыми.
Relationships: Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria, Klaus von dem Eberbach/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Verlogen ( _Фэрлоген_ , в фанфике — _Фэрлёген_ ) — лживый (нем.). И автор напоминает, что не всегда умозаключения персонажей являются правильными.
> 
> Начало фанфика — частичный рителлинг романа «Что сказал покойник?» И. Хмелевской.

Граф Глория исчез.   
Агент А с удивлением выслушал Бонхэма, который в конце апреля явился в Бонн в сопровождении мистера Джеймса. В них теплилась слабая надежда, что м’лорду все же удалось добиться взаимности от майора Эбербаха, и он на радостях потерял голову, забыв сообщить своим людям, где находится и как долго планирует там пробыть.  
Агент А, конечно, не мог подтвердить или опровергнуть версию о предполагаемом соблазнении майора Эбербаха, но с уверенностью заявил, что в последние полтора месяца майор совершенно точно с лордом Глория не пересекался, во всяком случае на виду у кого-нибудь из алфавитов. И не бранился, обвиняя графа в маниакальных склонностях. То есть, скорее всего, они не виделись.  
Осторожно расспросив сослуживцев, агент А вынужден был посвятить в детали происшествия агента G — с согласия Бонхэма, разумеется. Агент G всполошился не на шутку и даже смог раздобыть в техническом отделе короткую сводку о перемещениях Эроики якобы для майора Эбербаха (только бы тот не узнал!). Дальше они ломали головы над таинственным исчезновением вместе.  
По словам Бонхэма, на графа Глория в высшей степени не походило пропасть без вести по доброй воле — его команда была бы в курсе по крайней мере самого намерения исчезнуть из виду. Кроме того, граф Глория не покидал территорию Дании, куда отбыл еще в начале апреля под собственным именем. Более того, из Копенгагена граф не уезжал поездом и не улетал самолетом, не выселялся из гостиницы (правда, в ней он жил под чужим именем). Он просто растворился в воздухе, продолжая существовать документально и при этом куда-то испарившись физически.  
Снова встретившись с Бонхэмом, агент А изложил ему результаты своих изысканий. Вместе они пришли к выводу, что привлекать внимание к пропаже графа будет неразумно — это может породить юридические последствия, признание пропавшим без вести, да привлечет внимание полиции, наконец. Бонхэм грешил на КГБ и вообще сокрушался, что не отговорил в свое время м’лорда связываться с разведкой — ничем хорошим это кончиться не могло. В конце концов, обычным грабителям Эроика не по зубам, и следовало искать следы где-то в более могущественных структурах.  
Набравшись смелости, агенты А и G в середине мая пришли к майору Эбербаху — злющему, словно цербер. Вообще майор Эбербах был взвинчен и раздражен в последнее время, и у агента А мелькала мыслишка, что лорд Глория, возможно, и правда добился своего, а майор бесится постфактум. Как было бы здорово, если бы эта хлипкая теория вдруг оказалась правдой!..  
Стоило майору услышать ненавистное имя, как он взъярился пуще прежнего. Отрезал, что понятия не имеет, куда понесло «этого извращенца», и посоветовал агентам проявлять поменьше внимания к подобным неблагонадежным субъектам.  
— Но, сэр, ведь вы сами регулярно проверяли местонахождение графа Глория... — заикнулся агент А.  
Майор Эбербах посмотрел так, словно его начинали беспокоить умственные способности подчиненных.  
— Агент А, я это делал с единственной целью — удостовериться в отсутствии графа Глория на нашем пути. В остальном мне глубоко безразлична его судьба. А если он по какой-то причине перестал влезать в наши дела, тем лучше.  
— Простите, сэр, но разве мы не должны убедиться в том, что исчезновение графа Глория не связано с его помощью НАТО?  
Агент G горячо его поддержал:  
— Вдруг его захватило КГБ и теперь пытает?!  
Майор Эбербах сдержанно ответил:  
— Если бы КГБ похитило лорда Глория, мы бы об этом уже знали.  
— Думаете, они бы согласились вернуть его в обмен на какую-нибудь ценную информацию? — с надеждой спросил G.  
Майор Эбербах смерил его уничижительным взглядом:  
— Думаю, что КГБ умоляло бы нас забрать его обратно и еще приплатило бы сверху, чтобы избавиться от него.  
— Майор!.. — негодующе ахнул агент А.  
— Не понимаю, почему вы раздуваете из исчезновения этого пижона такую трагедию, — проворчал майор Эбербах. — Наверняка он укатил в путешествие по экзотическим местам с очередным любовником. А вы тут подняли панику, будто нас должен заботить его моральный облик.  
А и G переглянулись. НАТО отслеживало контакты лиц, с которыми приходилось плотно работать или которые располагали о НАТО ценными сведениями. До алфавитов эта информация обычно не доходила, но майор Эбербах как лицо, наиболее тесно знакомое с Эроикой, наверняка знал намного больше.  
И все же на лорда Глория, по мнению А, было не похоже бросить все и исчезнуть, оставив переживать и нервничать свою команду и даже не предложив майору Эбербаху исчезнуть вместе с ним.  
Что же произошло?..  
А случилось с Дорианом вот что.  
В начале апреля он отбыл в Копенгаген в одиночестве, задумав охоту на одного парфюмера, через которого намеревался выйти на владельца частной коллекции. Коллекционер жил отшельником, страдал паранойей похлеще незабвенного майора, и круг его общения был чрезвычайно узок. Подобраться к нему было решительно невозможно, если только не получить вольную или невольную помощь от его приближенных лиц.  
Парфюмер же слыл азартным игроком и ценителем женской красоты. И Дориан рассчитывал сыграть на обеих его слабостях, пока его команда тщательно готовилась к предстоящей грандиозной краже.  
Одевшись элегантной, хотя и несколько экстравагантной леди, Дориан под именем Фионы Брайт поселился в той же гостинице, где жил парфюмер. Спустя несколько дней слежки Дориан знал его распорядок дня, включая дни и часы пребывания в игорных домах. Дориан решил, что Фиона Брайт «познакомится» с ним в казино — в интимном полумраке, где парфюмеру будет проще обмануться «широкой костью».   
Тем временем команде удалось узнать, что парфюмер, бывало, работал на NASA. В этом не было ничего удивительного: «нос» проверял все, что попадало в космос, вплоть до чернил в авторучках. Примечательным было другое: не так давно парфюмер засветился в США как раз во время какого-то инцидента на космодроме. Подробности выяснить не получилось, но Дориан уже нафантазировал, что с другой стороны к парфюмеру подбирается по собственным делам майор Эбербах — и они снова встретятся благодаря случайному стечению обстоятельств. Возможно, Дориану удастся обнять Клауса. А если невероятно повезет, то и украсть поцелуй в суматохе. Дориан предвкушал их следующую встречу, твердо решив, что попытает счастья. Азартность парфюмера оказалась заразительной.  
За несколько дней до предполагаемой даты знакомства с парфюмером Дориан наведался в казино. Судя по привычкам парфюмера, в этот день он должен был пребывать в другом месте, так что Дориан отправился в казино, одетый как мужчина. Он рассчитывал разведать обстановку и прикинуть пути отхода на всякий случай. Возможно, сыграть: Дориану нравилось испытывать удачу, эта ветреная леди обычно ему благоволила.  
Расточая улыбки направо и налево, Дориан прогуливался между столиков, тщательно запоминая их расположение, а также все входы и выходы. Проверил уборные, покрутился у служебных помещений. Ставки он делал небольшие, просто чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, и отчего-то постоянно проигрывал: ему в этот день катастрофически не везло.  
Уже собираясь покинуть заведение, Дориан к своему огромному удивлению заметил парфюмера. Тут бы ему уйти, чтобы не попасться парфюмеру на глаза, но любопытство пересилило: что, скажите на милость, заставило этого педанта изменить привычкам?  
Парфюмер играл в рулетку и, судя по внушительной горке фишек перед ним, ему отчаянно фартило. Тем непонятнее была его проглядывающая нервозность, мелкие, суетливые жесты. Парфюмер и так был субтильным, скорее даже щуплым, а от волнения казался еще меньше и тоньше. Дориан теперь просто не мог уйти, не разобравшись в происходящем: его собственный план мог оказаться под угрозой.  
Сосредоточившись на парфюмере, Дориан слишком поздно заметил подбирающегося к ним высокого светловолосого мужчину, характерным жестом придерживающего полы пиджака. Дориан видел нечто подобное в исполнении агента Z — Клаус тогда ругался на несчастного подчиненного за неумение незаметно носить и вытаскивать оружие.  
Дальнейшее случилось слишком быстро.  
Дориан дернулся в сторону, ожидая нападения. И оно произошло, но совсем не там и не так, как он предполагал.  
Парфюмер закричал — его вздернул на ноги и приставил нож к шее один из недавних партнеров по рулетке, вроде бы, проигравшийся в прах. Поднялась суматоха, Дориан отпрянул от этого психованного субъекта вместе со всеми — ему было видно и побелевшего парфюмера, у которого кровь блестела на шее, и светловолосого незнакомца, застывшего в полудвижении. Еще мгновение — и он бы успел достать пистолет.  
— Никому не двигаться, или я перережу ему горло! — завопил проигравшийся, и его голос почти утонул в поднявшемся шуме.  
Дориан застыл вместе с еще несколькими людьми. В его планы совсем не входило поймать шальную пулю или своей неосторожностью стать причиной чьей-то смерти.  
Проигравшийся требовал деньги, машину и самолет, угрожая убить парфюмера. Кажется, он был не совсем трезв и не в себе, но звучал весьма решительно.  
Что бы в таком случае сделал Клаус?..  
Дориан хотел было открыть рот, но прогремел выстрел. Тот, светловолосый, целился в проигравшегося, но почему-то попал в парфюмера: кровь стремительно заливала рубашку слева, парфюмер, хватая ртом воздух, сполз под стол. Проигравшийся растерянно смотрел на стрелявшего, держа уже бесполезный нож в руке.  
Раздался еще один выстрел — Дориан бросился на пол, краем глаза увидев, как светловолосый падает с дыркой во лбу. И еще выстрел.  
Поднявшийся гвалт не шел ни в какое сравнение с тем, что происходило минутами ранее: люди в панике хлынули к выходу, началось столпотворение.   
Дориан подобрался к парфюмеру, упавшему под стол. Увидев Дориана, он дернулся к нему и отчаянно захрипел — кровь пошла еще сильнее.  
— Тише, тише, — зашептал Дориан, пытаясь зажать рану.  
Парфюмер схватил его за волосы, притягивая к себе. Дориан, морщась от боли, подчинился. В нос ударил тяжелый металлический запах крови.  
— Слушай... координаты... — выдохнул парфюмер по-немецки.  
Дориан машинально кивнул, ища глазами, чем можно пережать рану. Из-под стола ему было видно чужие ноги, слышались крики и вопли. Если бы они не были скрыты столом, их бы просто затоптали!  
— Формула... и образцы... спрятаны вместе, — заговорил парфюмер с паузами, заставив Дориана смотреть на себя. — Четырнадцать... восемьдесят семь... и два... Пя... пятьдесят, повтори!..  
— Четырнадцать, восемьдесят семь, два, пятьдесят.  
— Нет! Восемьдесят... семь... и две... десятых... Повтори!  
Дориан одним духом повторил все услышанное.  
Парфюмер кивнул, натужно улыбнулся и застыл.  
Дориан проверил пульс — ничего. Закрыл остекленевшие темные глаза, лихорадочно соображая, что же теперь делать и куда он впутался.  
Шум вокруг не стихал, но Дориан рискнул выглянуть. Ему в глаза бросились два тела: светловолосого и проигравшегося, оба с простреленными лбами. По спине поползли ледяные мурашки: да что здесь происходит?!  
По помещению метались люди, но, вроде бы, администрации удалось организовать более-менее разумную эвакуацию.  
Выбравшись из-под стола, Дориан ринулся к одному из выходов, где было поменьше народу.  
— Сюда, сюда! — подгоняли по-датски.  
Дориан выскочил в полутемный коридор, и его толкнули в спину. По инерции он сделал несколько шагов вперед, споткнулся в темноте обо что-то мягкое и упал на пол. Коридор кишел людьми, но никому не было дела друг до друга.  
Дориан не успел подняться — его взяли в крепкий захват сзади, к лицу прижали какую-то тряпку, пропахшую больницей. Анестезия?!  
«Только не дышать», — подумал Дориан, вырываясь. Мелькнуло чье-то незнакомое лицо, голова взорвалась болью от удара по затылку. Дориан инстинктивно вздохнул — и провалился в забытьё.

***

Дышалось с трудом. Это было первое осознанное ощущение.  
Дориан открыл глаза. Закрыл их. Снова открыл. Ничего не менялось: его окружала непроглядная тьма. Боже, что произошло с его глазами?!  
Дернувшись, Дориан сильно ударился головой. Попробовал пошевелить руками и ногами, и его прошиб холодный пот: он был в каком-то тесном ящике, обитом тканью. Он был... в гробу?  
Эта мысль привела Дориана в ужас, он забился, закричал. Ему казалось, что он задыхается, что воздух уже закончился, и нечем дышать. Разом вспомнились жуткие истории, как людей по ошибке погребали живьем.  
Дориан колотил в крышку гроба, кричал, срывая голос. Паника накатывала волнами, и Дориан даже не мог сосредоточиться и понять, как расходится звук. Может, он еще не под землей. Может, еще есть шанс выбраться. Ему никогда еще не было так страшно, как в эти мгновения, в висках стучало.  
Крышку внезапно убрали, и Дориан, не успев затормозить, резко сел, зажмурился от чересчур яркого света. А когда, проморгавшись, он смог оглядеться, ужас накатил с новой силой. Он действительно был в гробу, обитом изнутри броской алой тканью — она чудесно гармонировала с цветом его рубашки. Гроб стоял на полу, рядом с длинным металлическим столом, неподалеку от которого располагалась раковина и вдоль стены — множество маленьких металлических дверец. Похоже, он был в морге. В гробу. Желудок сжался, поднявшись к горлу.  
Из-за страха Дориан не сразу осознал, что он не один. Выход перекрывали двое презентабельно выглядевших мужчин в темных костюмах, еще один, выше и массивнее, стоял рядом со столом, придерживая крышку гроба. И четвертый, тоже в костюме, только светлом, обнаружился сзади. Рыжеватые волосы были гладко зачесаны, серые глаза ярко блестели — хотя, возможно, это были всего лишь блики от множества металлических предметов. Клаусу, может, понравилось бы это сияющее стальное царство. А вот Дориана подташнивало, в том числе из-за той гадости, которой он надышался.  
— Вы так вопили, что чуть было не перебудили настоящих мертвецов, — насмешливо произнес рыжий незнакомец на безупречном английском. У него были мелкие, правильные черты, которые немного портил по-лисьи острый нос, полноватые губы и очень располагающее выражение лица. Слишком располагающее для добропорядочного гражданина.  
Откашлявшись, Дориан ответил:  
— Полагаю, обстоятельства извиняют мои крики.  
Он попытался вылезти — получилось не слишком грациозно, пришлось схватиться за стол, который, к счастью, был совершенно чист. Координация была нарушена. От резкого движения голова закружилась, снова затошнило. Дориану не было так дурно с тех пор, как он пытался станцевать Клаусу стриптиз, напившись вдрызг. Но здесь и сейчас Клауса не было, и некому было сунуть Дориана под холодную воду.  
Оглядевшись еще раз, он невольно подумал, что его уложили в прямо-таки роскошный гроб. Что ж он был таким тесным изнутри...  
В голове слегка шумело, было сложно сосредоточиться. Тем не менее, Дориан развернулся к рыжему и попытался улыбнуться:  
— Я определенно чувствую себя живым. Не понимаю, каким образом я мог оказаться в подобном месте, — он развел руками, внутренне содрогаясь.  
Рыжий отзеркалил его улыбку, продолжая стоять, засунув руки в карманы.  
— О, надеюсь, вы извините нас. Началась перестрелка, пришлось убегать. Мы не смогли оставить вас в том ужасном месте, а перевозить бессознательного человека... гробы, знаете ли, вызывают намного меньше вопросов.  
Дориан вздрогнул уже по-настоящему. Он один против четверых, в морге, все еще слегка одурманенный какой-то гадостью. Ситуация не из приятных.  
Изучающий взгляд рыжего выдавал, что его интерес явно выходит за рамки профессионального или гуманистического интереса. Дориана передернуло.  
— У вас типичный британский акцент. Вы уроженец Лондона? — поинтересовался рыжий.  
Дориан сумел выдавить из себя еще одну улыбку, неопределенно взмахнул рукой:  
— Можно сказать и так. И, пожалуй, я был бы не прочь вернуться домой.  
На лице рыжего расползлась неприятная улыбка:  
— Боюсь, что вам придется немного задержаться, мистер...  
— Ред.  
Рыжий кивнул, сощурившись:  
— Мистер Ред? Пусть будет так. Рад знакомству.  
— Не могу сказать, что это взаимно, — не удержался Дориан.  
Он начинал мерзнуть: температура была некомфортной, а на нем, в отличие от этих отвратительных типов, была только тонкая рубашка и брюки, совсем не сохраняющие тепло. Дориан обнял себя руками, решив, что будет изображать из себя кого-то беспомощного и безобидного. В конце концов, в одиночку ему не справиться с этими людьми. Тем более что, по ощущениям, у него изъяли спрятанный метательный нож, и Дориан теперь был совсем безоружен.  
Рыжий снова заговорил, покачиваясь с пятки на носок:  
— Мистер Ред, я бы хотел сделать наше знакомство более приятным для вас, но — увы, мы с вами жертвы обстоятельств. Однако в моих силах скрасить ваше дальнейшее существование. Либо сделать его невыносимым.  
Дориан нахмурился: что он имеет в виду?  
— Вы располагаете интересующими нас сведениями, — продолжал Рыжий, беззастенчиво рассматривая Дориана. — Мне бы не хотелось выбивать их из вас, мистер Ред. Надеюсь на ваше благоразумие.  
Мысли Дориана пустились вскачь. Его похитило КГБ? Что он может знать такого, чтобы ему угрожали побоями? Сколько Дориан ни думал, на ум не приходило ничего ценного. В конце концов, не может же этого Рыжего волновать, какой одеколон предпочитает Железный Клаус! А Дориана всегда интересовала только персональная информация, служебные тайны он не знал и знать не хотел.  
Рыжий подал знак — Дориан согнулся от удара в солнечное сплетение. Из него вышибло весь воздух, он закашлялся, снова задыхаясь. Тело, только-только насытившееся кислородом, свело от ужаса.  
— Не самый разумный поступок... избивать члена Палаты лордов, — прохрипел Дориан.  
Вообще-то он не присутствовал ни на одном заседании и даже не собирался заниматься такими скучными вещами, но могли бы проявить по отношению к нему больше почтения!  
— Хм, так значит, вы еще и пэр, — задумчиво протянул Рыжий.  
Отдышавшийся Дориан незамедлительно возмутился:  
— Вы похитили меня и даже не озаботились, кто я?!  
Злодей ухмыльнулся:  
— Боюсь, вы неверно расценили наши мотивы. Нас интересовали не вы сами по себе, а сведения, которые вам при случайном стечении обстоятельств стали известны.  
Дориан воззрился на него с удивлением: так весь сыр-бор не из-за Клауса, а из-за тех координат, которые ему перед смертью сообщил парфюмер? Выходит, похищать собирались совсем другого человека, потому и гроб был таким тесным. Вот уж действительно — не повезло!  
Рыжий окинул Дориана пытливым взглядом.  
— Значит, вы пэр и ваша фамилия Ред. Думаю, не ошибусь, если предположу, что вы Дориан Ред, граф Глория. Ваши похождения не раз становились предметом статеек в желтой прессе.  
Дориан колко улыбнулся:  
— Не думайте, что мне льстит ваше внимание к моей личной жизни.  
Рыжий расхохотался:  
— И не думал льстить, ваше сиятельство!  
Дориан поморщился: к его титулу часто подбирали созвучные комплименты, но «сиятельством» его называли впервые. Кажется, так обращались к графам в Российской Империи. Неужели и правда КГБ?..  
Отсмеявшись, Рыжий подал еще знак — и сопротивляющегося Дориана в четыре руки завалили на металлический стол, ремнями надежно зафиксировали руки и ноги. В вену бесцеремонно воткнули иглу — руку прошило болью.  
— Не беспокойтесь, это не яд, ваше сиятельство, — весело заявил Рыжий. — Всего лишь препарат... сыворотка правды, если угодно. Увы, у меня нет времени на уговоры. Вы нам просто расскажете все, что вам известно. Сами. Добровольно.  
Дориан с отвращением поморщился. Он был решительно не согласен с такой трактовкой слова «добровольно», но выбирать не приходилось.  
Перед глазами поплыло, Дориану показалось, что на него смотрит не незнакомец, а Клаус. Он удивленно моргнул — лицо Клауса растаяло, вместо него на Дориана смотрел уже Рыжий собственной персоной — его холодные серые глаза отливали зеленью, совсем не похожей на чудесный оттенок глаз Клауса.  
— Итак, ваше сиятельство. Координаты.  
Дориану мерещилось, что Клаус стоит рядом с ним, яростно шипя: «Не вздумай ничего им рассказать!». Лицо Рыжего расплывалось, трансформировалось в чужие лица: то Клауса, то Джеймса, то других людей... Мир закружился, в голове стало легко-легко, как не бывало даже от шампанского, и мысли куда-то исчезли, оставив звенящую пустоту.  
— Координаты. Отвечайте, лорд Глория, какие координаты вам передали? Где спрятано «Сокровище»?  
Уплывающим сознанием Дориан ухватил это сладкое слово: сокровище. О, он прекрасно знал, где спрятано величайшее в мире сокровище, самый желанный приз! И с радостью, с небывалым облегчением выложил координаты этого места. Сам, добровольно.  
— Снотворное. И проверьте его слова.  
...Дориан приходил в себя медленно. Несколько раз он снова проваливался в беспамятство, не успев даже открыть глаза. Во рту пересохло, мутило. Когда ему удалось поднять тяжелые веки, Дориан решил, что бредит. Взгляд наткнулся на темную каменную кладку, плохо различимую в каком-то тусклом свете. Дориан закрыл глаза, вздохнул. Открыл снова. Все та же каменная кладка.  
Он облизнул пересохшие губы. Ужасно хотелось пить. И ломило тело — видимо, пребывание в гробу и побои давали о себе знать.  
С трудом удалось повернуть голову, получив новый приступ дурноты. Шею прострелило болью. Видимо, он пролежал довольно долго, раз тело затекло. А лежал он на какой-то тонкой подстилке, из-под которой тянуло каменным холодом. Вообще вокруг было слишком много камня: потолок, стены, пол — все было темным и бесконечно далеким от роскошных интерьеров, в которых Дориан привык просыпаться. И, конечно, он не пользовался допотопным керосиновым светильником, который стоял у стены.  
Превозмогая непрекращающуюся тошноту, Дориан сел. Взглядом отыскал вход в то место, где оказался. Вид окованной металлом двери, очень тяжелой даже на вид, не обещал ничего хорошего.  
Он в темнице? В настоящей подземной камере?..  
Встать не получилось: однообразно-темные стены закачались перед глазами, и Дориан вынужден был сесть обратно. Ложем ему служил набитый соломой тюфяк, небрежно брошенный на каменный выступ. Очаровательно.  
Рядом с этой пародией на кровать стояла полуторалитровая пластиковая бутылка с водой. Дориан подозрительно понюхал, попробовал ее — никаких подозрительных привкусов. И залпом осушил полбутылки, несмотря на то, что вода была мерзостно теплой.  
Дверь с душераздирающим скрежетом открылась. Не произнося ни слова, не отвечая на вопросы Дориана, из камеры его поволокли те же трое, которых он смутно помнил после инцидента в морге. Уже выяснили, что он назвал совсем не те координаты?..  
Его втолкнули в какое-то помещение, Дориану с трудом удалось удержаться на ватных ногах. В глаза бросилась стоящая рядом с ним дыба. И «Железная дева». И испанский сапог. И еще какие-то пыточные приспособления, от одного вида которых кровь стыла в жилах. Но Дориан все еще не мог испугаться по-настоящему: чувства были притуплены той гадостью, которую ему вкололи. Да и кто в двадцатом веке станет использовать такие отжившие свое предметы? Это же просто музейно-театральный реквизит...  
— Осторожнее, ваше сиятельство, шипы очень острые. И их никогда не дезинфицировали. Боюсь представить, чем можно заразиться, неосторожно уколовшись о них.  
Дориан сделал вид, что только сейчас заметил Рыжего. Чем более безобидным он будет казаться, тем больше шансов на успех. Тем более что его физическое состояние пока что оставляло желать лучшего.  
— О, мистер Главный Злодей! Выглядите не лучшим образом. Судя по всему, не очень-то вам помогла сыворотка правды?  
Мистер Злодей ухмыльнулся. На самом деле он выглядел великолепно и чем-то неуловимо напоминал Клауса. Манерой держаться?..  
— Ваше сиятельство, приятно видеть, что вы не утратили присутствие духа. Теряюсь в загадках, зачем вы сообщили нам координаты Шлосса Эбербах?  
Дориан обезоруживающе улыбнулся:  
— Вы ведь сами спросили, где спрятано сокровище. А оно в Шлоссе Эбербах. Картина, которой я грежу уже несколько лет.  
Злодей уважительно кивнул:  
— Ваша сила воли впечатляет. Не думал, что столь изнеженному созданию, как вы, удастся обмануть химию. — Он рассеянно огляделся и развел руками: — Что ж, раз последние достижения науки нас подвели, придется прибегнуть к дедовским методам.  
Желание зубоскалить у Дориана пропало, когда с него содрали безнадежно испорченную рубашку и силком привязали к дыбе. Он брыкался и вырывался, но с ужасом понимал, что не может противостоять противнику, к тому же превосходящего числом. Деревянная поверхность согрелась под его голой спиной, но все равно Дориану она казалась мертвенно холодной, и этот холод пробирал до костей, превращаясь в какой-то ослепляющий ужас.  
— Тише, ваше сиятельство, — спокойно сказал Злодей.  
Дориан, распятый на дыбе, не мог его видеть, но слышал голос над своей головой. В камере было тепло, но Дориана мороз продрал по коже от легкого, почти нежного прикосновения к внутренней стороне руки. Злодей показался в поле зрения, все с той же полуулыбкой, что играла на его губах, когда они только встретились.  
— На этой дыбе двенадцать делений, лорд Глория, — размеренно говорил Злодей, обходя Дориана. — Впрочем, в старину до двенадцатого добирался один человек из ста. Большинство начинали говорить на третьем или четвертом делении. На каком собираетесь заговорить вы?  
От прикосновений словно бы невзначай Дориан дергался, как от ударов током. Видел, что его паника доставляет Злодею огромное удовольствие, но не мог совладать с собой. Пытался держать себя в руках, вспоминал КГБ и Клауса, держащего его на мушке. Разве не были те мгновения страшнее? Оказывается — нет. Тогда Дориану была уготована быстрая смерть, а здесь и сейчас — часы мучительной боли. И ожидание этой боли сводило с ума едва ли не хуже, чем ее наступление.  
Тем не менее, Дориан не допускал мысли заговорить. Не ради высоких идеалов — ради себя. Стоит ему выдать координаты, как ценность его жизни упадет до нуля. А Дориану очень хотелось жить. Он любил жизнь, наслаждался каждым ее мгновением. Не ограничивал себя ни в чем. Он был в ужасе от самой идеи оказаться на дыбе — изжитке темных веков, но трезвая часть рассудка голосом Клауса велела ему молчать. На первом, втором, пятом делении — молчать. Возможно, ему повезет, и он потеряет сознание раньше, чем испробует все «прелести» пыточного устройства.  
О том, что впереди могут быть дни или даже недели кошмара, Дориан старался не думать.  
— Итак, ваше сиятельство, — Злодей остановился в головах, так что Дориан снова не мог его видеть. — Спрашиваю в последний раз: вы передадите нам правильные координаты добровольно?  
В накрепко привязанных руках и ногах прошла судорога отчаяния. Дориан облизнул губы, сглотнул.  
— Нет.  
Клаус бы им гордился: несмотря на обстановку и откровенные угрозы, его голос не дрожал. Дориан от души надеялся, что гордость и здравый смысл не покинут его после первого же деления. Он не проверял пределы своей выносливости, но твердо знал, что болевой порог у него ниже среднего. В критических обстоятельствах обнаруживались неведомые скрытые резервы, но насколько хватит этих резервов, когда тело распято на дыбе, а скоро растянется, вопреки замыслу природы?..  
Злодей над головой Дориана укоризненно вздохнул:  
— Вашу позицию понял, ваше сиятельство. Очень жаль. Мне бы не хотелось прибегать к столь радикальным методам, но вы меня вынуждаете сделать это.  
Дориан уловил колебание воздуха — Злодей немного отошел.  
— Начнем...  
Дориана прошиб холодный пот. Тело напряглось в ожидании боли, из-за этого кожаные ремни, стягивающие руки и ноги, натянулись. Каждый шорох, которых оказалось так много, заставлял замирать, снова и снова, а мгновения тянулись и тянулись, полные непонятных звуков, каждый из которых сулил жесточайшие муки.  
В этом личном аду Дориан внезапно услышал мирской звук отворяющейся двери.  
— В чем дело? — резко поинтересовался Злодей.  
Зашуршала бумага — он листал что-то... похожее на газету по производимому шуму. Дориан не дышал, жадно вслушиваясь.  
Злодей хмыкнул.  
— Ваше сиятельство, а вы, оказывается, очень дороги вашим близким. О вашей пропаже уже известно, и за любые сведения о вашем местонахождении обещана крупная награда.  
У Дориана перед глазами появилось и пропало лицо Джеймса. Он снова облизал губы.  
— В самом деле, мистер Злодей? И в какую же сумму оценены моя голова и другие части тела, составляющие единую невредимую композицию?  
Озвученная сумма шокировала Дориана. Да это же целое состояние! Причем почти превышающее те средства, которыми Дориан располагал благодаря своему таланту и удачным инвестициям Джеймса. Как, должно быть, его исчезновение взволновало всех, если даже Джеймс согласился обещать такое вознаграждение!  
Однако подспудно Дориана беспокоило, почему его люди решились заявить о его пропаже на весь мир? Разве Клаус не запретил бы им привлекать внимание к такому происшествию, предпочтя все вызнать и организовать спасательную операцию тайно?  
Как бы абсурдно это ни звучало, Дориан был совершенно уверен в том, что Клаус бросит все силы на его поиски. И, конечно, ему это обязательно удастся.  
Злодей снова зашуршал газетой, наступило молчание.  
— Должен признать, ваше сиятельство, что вы родились под счастливой звездой. Если вас действительно готовы выкупить за обозначенную сумму, то я склонен вернуться к уговорам, а не подвергать вас пыткам. Не хотелось бы потерять солидную часть вознаграждения, доказывая, что вы лишь немного потрепаны, а не доведены до сумасшествия.  
Дориан едва сумел сдержать вздох облегчения. Когда он выберется, то обнимет и расцелует того, кому пришла в голову идея дать это объявление — какой бы глупой она ни показалась Дориану на первых порах. Было бы славно, если бы идея принадлежала Клаусу.  
Едва дождавшись, пока его развяжут, Дориан принялся растирать запястья.  
— Надеюсь, у вас предусмотрено приличное питание для пленников, нормальная кровать и удобства, — высокомерно заявил он, остро сожалея, что газеты не оказалось в поле зрения. Дориан надеялся расшифровать весточку, исходя из того, в какой газете было дано объявление. Не во всех же сразу!  
Злодей смотрел на него, неприятно улыбаясь.  
— Боюсь, лорд Глория, что вы еще не доказали свою платежеспособность. Надеюсь, вам понравились ваши комнаты — в них вам придется пробыть довольно долго.  
— Плохие условия никогда не влияли положительно на мою память, — процедил Дориан. С отвращением посмотрел на какое-то рубище, которое он, очевидно, должен был надеть вместо своей рубашки. — Что это за убожество?  
— Вы можете не носить эту одежду, ваше сиятельство, вас никто к этому не принуждает. Но я позволил себе обеспокоиться вашим будущим: продолжительное пребывание в подземелье без одежды может пагубно повлиять на ваше здоровье.  
— Еще пагубнее, чем дыба? — ядовито поинтересовался Дориан. Резким движением выдернул хламиду из чужих рук и теперь брезгливо держал ее кончиками пальцев.  
Ухмылка Злодея стала шире:  
— Вы всегда можете вернуться сюда, если сочтете, что вам недостает... острых ощущений для восстановления памяти.  
Дориан бросил на него гневный взгляд, яростно скомкал полученную хламиду.  
В свою камеру Дориан удалился с видом оскорбленной добродетели, не позволив тюремщикам прикоснуться к себе и пальцем. Видимо, предложенные выкупные достаточно впечатлили Злодея, чтобы с Дорианом стали обращаться намного почтительнее.  
Дождавшись, пока шаги конвоиров стихнут вдалеке, Дориан развил бурную деятельность по обследованию своей камеры. Дверь была окована железом, запиралась на два замка — Дориан бы с ними справился, со временем приспособив подручные средства под отмычки. Но лязгнувший с внешней стороны запор мог повергнуть в уныние даже Гудини. Обследование дверного косяка и смотровой решетки тоже не принесло радостных открытий: ни выбить петли, ни дотянуться через решетку до засова было решительно невозможно. С сожалением Дориан признал, что выбраться через дверь без посторонней помощи не сможет.  
Стены камеры были каменными, если точнее — гранитным. Неровные куски камня были скреплены между собой цементным раствором. Дориан смотрел на них, прикидывая, в какой местности может находиться строение, в котором он оказался. Судя по наличию пыточных инструментов и общему антуражу коридора, по которому его вели из камеры в пыточную, он находится в каком-то замке, возможно, открытом для туристов в некоторые дни. Однако было бы наивно надеяться, что во время присутствия Дориана нога хоть одного туриста ступит в эти мрачные подземелья. Он был уверен, что находится в подземельях в том числе из-за отсутствия окон и из-за традиции устраивать подобные «палаты» под землей, чтобы вопли пленных не портили настроение другим обитателям замка.  
Однако гранитные плиты, скрепленные цементом... Похоже, эта очаровательная камера была модифицирована с учетом веяний эпохи. Даже если бы у Дориана был какой-нибудь радиомаяк, сигнал бы не пробился сквозь толщу земли и слой камня. Наверняка под гранитом был еще один изолирующий слой. Во всяком случае, это объясняло абсолютную уверенность Злодея в том, что Дориана здесь никто не найдет.  
Еду принесли через несколько часов, если чувство времени не обманывало. К тому моменту Дориан все же надел серое нечто, отдаленно похожее на рубашку, но из очень грубой ткани, которая немилосердно раздражала кожу. Видимо, на спине были ссадины — ее жгло больше всего, особенно чуть ниже правой лопатки. Дориан нащупал свежую рану и зашипел от боли. Видимо, с ударами перестарались: кончиками пальцев ощущалось нечто, похожее на аккуратный хирургический шов.  
Изысками его не баловали, но еда была вполне приличной: овощное рагу с мясом, свежий хлеб, несколько бутылок воды. После привода в пыточную и такого варварства, как клеть в подземелье, он ожидал гастрономического продолжения: черствый или заплесневелый хлеб, морение голодом, тухлую воду...  
Дориан жевал осторожно, пытаясь различить привкус каких-нибудь препаратов, подмешанных в еду. Однако ничего подозрительного не ощущалось. Закончив с трапезой, он лег на живот на соломенную подстилку, сделал вид, что задремал. Спустя какое-то время дверь, до того скрипевшая, как адские врата, на удивление тихо открылась, и поднос с одноразовыми приборами забрал высокий массивный охранник. Еще двое маячили в коридоре. Дориан задумался, почему его так тщательно охраняют — неужели не поверили в разыгранную инфантильность и беспомощность?  
Вскоре он заснул по-настоящему, а проснувшись, чувствовал себя не в пример бодрее, сознание снова было ясным. Дориан еще раз исследовал камеру, обстукал стены, не обнаружив никаких потайных рычагов. При тусклом свете керосиновой лампы внимательно изучил дверь, но первоначальный вывод остался неизменным. Дориан замерял камеру шагами, попытался прикинуть время, но понял, что вколотая ему «сыворотка правды» или какая гадость это была, пошатнула его биологические часы.  
Не переставая размышлять о случившейся с ним неприятности, Дориан размялся, насколько позволяли габариты камеры. Мыслями он то и дело возвращался к Клаусу, но скорее чтобы поддержать боевой настрой, чем из-за реальной веры в его чудесное появление.  
Следующие несколько дней Дориан большей частью наблюдал. Его никто не трогал, еду приносили трижды в день и примерно в одинаковое время, других узников мимо его камеры не водили, ничьи голоса, кроме приближающихся с едой тюремщиков, он не слышал. А приходили они всегда по трое: один входил в камеру, чтобы передать или забрать поднос, оставшиеся двое дежурили в коридоре, причем они постоянно менялись. Расспросить их не получалось. Если бы не их слышанные на подходе к камере разговоры, Дориан бы решил, что его тюремщики глухонемые.  
Еду приносили в одноразовой посуде: неудобная тарелка, ложка, бутылка воды. Вечернюю бутылку забирали утром, утреннюю — в обед, а обеденную — вечером. Светильник меняли раз в сутки, для простоты Дориан определил это время как «утро». Он взял за правило поджидать своих тюремщиков всегда в разных местах камеры, чтобы максимально изучить их повадки. Судя по всему, его единственный путь наружу — через эту троицу. Но как это сделать?  
Кроме того, Дориана беспокоило, что его больше не расспрашивали о координатах. По его прикидкам, прошло пять дней с момента, как его вернули из пыточной, а никто до сих пор не поинтересовался, не созрел ли он выдать сведения.  
Впрочем, долго изнывать от незнания Дориану не пришлось. На шестой день голоса тюремщиков послышались в неурочный час.  
Каким наслаждением было выбраться из затхлой, тесной, темной камеры! Каким наслаждением было вдохнуть свежий и чистый воздух! Дориан бодро поднялся по лестнице, считая ступени. Насколько же глубоко он находился? Ступени были высотой около десяти дюймов. Три пролета по двадцать ступеней... Почти пятьдесят футов под землей!  
Дориана провели по извилистому коридору, потом проехали три этажа на лифте. Когда двери разъехались, Дориан зажмурился: ослепительный солнечный свет лился сквозь панорамное окно, и глаза, привыкшие к полумраку подземелья и электрическому свету коридора, заслезились.  
Интерьер был выдержан в теплых пастельных тонах. По всей видимости, Дориан оказался в кабинете: здесь был большой письменный стол, около которого размещалось несколько экранов — сейчас безжизненно-черных. На самом столе стоял компьютер и несколько телефонов, были разложены какие-то бумаги. На стенах были развешены картины, написанные в стиле абстракционизма. Дориан невольно задумался, было это решением дизайнера или владельца кабинета.  
Сам Злодей стоял у окна, возле двух уютных глубоких кресел, разделенных низким стеклянным столиком. Он оглянулся на шум, приветливо улыбнулся.  
— А, ваше сиятельство! — словно бы удивился ему Злодей. Можно подумать, Дориана притащили сюда не по его распоряжению. — Приятно снова видеть вас. Хотя, должен признать, выглядите вы сегодня не лучшим образом.  
Дориан сладко улыбнулся.  
— Могу ответить вам тем же, мистер Злодей. Эти круги под глазами и морщина на лбу... вам приходилось часто хмуриться в последние дни?  
Злодей ухмыльнулся:  
— Вы правы, ваше сиятельство. Причем хмуриться мне пришлось по вашей вине.  
— В самом деле? — невинно удивился Дориан. — Не знал, что доставил вам столько забот. По-моему, я очень тихий и благовоспитанный пленник.  
— Безусловно, ваше сиятельство! — с энтузиазмом согласился Злодей. — И, признаться, именно это меня и беспокоит. Присаживайтесь, — он указал на кресло, дождался, пока Дориан сел, и занял второе.  
Предупредительность со стороны человека, который менее недели назад чуть не подверг его пыткам, Дориана не слишком-то подкупила, хотя и озадачила.  
Злодей услужливо предложил Дориану сигарету и закурил сам. О, каким наслаждением было вдохнуть сигаретный дым! Мысли Дориана на мгновение метнулись к Клаусу, но приходилось признать, что бравый майор вряд ли явится спасти его, как рыцарь в сияющих доспехах. Из этой дурно складывающейся истории надо выпутываться самостоятельно.  
Дориан молча курил, с интересом ожидая предложение Злодея. В том, что ему собираются что-то предложить, сомневаться не приходилось.  
— Как вам нравятся апартаменты, ваше сиятельство? — светски поинтересовался Злодей между затяжками.  
— Я привык к более просторным комнатам и мягким кроватям, — в тон ему ответил Дориан. Не говоря уж об отсутствии душа и других элементарных удобств. Не называть же таковыми дырку в полу!  
Злодей сочувственно поцокал языком, сел удобнее, положив ногу на ногу. В своем светлом костюме он прекрасно сочетался с песочным цветом кресла. Дориан невольно признал, что в Злодее есть некая скрытая привлекательность. Впрочем, худощавые рыжеватые шатены с лисьими повадками никогда не были в его вкусе.  
— Как интересно, ваше сиятельство. А я пребывал в заблуждении, что человек вашего рода деятельности должен быть готов поступиться комфортом.  
— Что в моем роде деятельности... вернее, бездеятельности, навело вас на такую странную мысль?  
Злодей неопределенно взмахнул рукой.  
— Воровское ремесло требует определенной гибкости. А вы, хоть и превратили ремесло в искусство, остаетесь вором. Мы, знаете ли, не поленились перепроверить досье на майора Эбербаха — представьте себе мое удивление, когда я узрел вашу фотографию, приложенную к описанию знаменитого Эроики!  
Дориан широко раскрыл глаза, весьма достоверно изображая удивление.  
— Какое досадное недоразумение! Конечно же, я не имею никакого отношения ни к воровству вообще, ни к названному субъекту... а что он крадет, если не секрет?  
Злодей широко улыбнулся.  
— Вы не задумывались о карьере в разведке? Уверен, майор Эбербах не упустил случая попытаться завербовать вас, ваше сиятельство. Самообладание, ловкость, смелость, творческий подход... я могу еще долго перечислять ваши качества, которые очень приветствуются у агентов разведки и контрразведки.  
— Как грубо! Я слишком ценю свободу, чтобы впутываться в такие сети. Говорят, что из разведки по-настоящему выходят в отставку только в одном направлении — на кладбище.  
Злодей усмехнулся, потушил сигарету в пепельнице.  
— Отчасти вы правы, ваше сиятельство. И я, пожалуй, поверю, что вы не работаете на майора Эбербаха. Но все же вы слишком глубоко погрязли в делах, связанных с серьезными секретами. Боюсь, что выйти вы сможете действительно только в одном направлении — как раз в том, которое сами и назвали.  
— Это угроза? — холодно поинтересовался Дориан.  
— Отнюдь, ваше сиятельство. Всего лишь мысли вслух о ваших перспективах.  
Издевательское «ваше сиятельство» начинало раздражать. Дориан сел удобнее, наслаждаясь мягкостью кресла. Разговор тек в таком русле, что скоро ему наверняка предстояло вернуться в подземные пенаты.  
— У меня к вам деловое предложение, ваше сиятельство, — Злодей немного подался вперед. — Иногда возникает острая нужда в специалисте вроде вас. Со своей стороны мы готовы оказывать вам всяческую поддержку, когда она вам понадобится, даже если операция будет связана с предметами вашего личного интереса. И, разумеется, ваши труды будут щедро вознаграждены.  
Дориан позволил себе усмешку. Сколько подобных предложений он уже слышал в той или иной вариации! Но, как ни назови, суть их одна.  
Он иронично поинтересовался:  
— А в качестве первого взноса в такое сотрудничество я должен сообщить вам координаты?  
Злодей отмахнулся:  
— Что вы, ваше сиятельство! Я не пытаюсь заманить вас в ловушку. Вы можете сообщить нам координаты позднее, когда убедитесь в наших добрых намерениях и получите собственную выгоду от совместной с нами работы.  
Каким дураком надо быть, чтобы поверить в такие посулы?..  
— Вынужден отказать.  
Злодей хмыкнул. Должно быть, именно такой ответ он и ожидал.  
— Что ж, ваше сиятельство, предлагаю вам взять паузу и подумать над моими словами. Как вы понимаете, я крайне заинтересован в сотрудничестве. И готов привести дополнительные аргументы, если вам мало открывающихся перспектив.  
У Дориана перед глазами встала камера пыток, по коже пробежали ледяные мурашки.  
— А пошли бы вы, мистер Злодей, со своими предложениями и аргументами.  
И тут впервые с момента их встречи Злодей посмотрел на Дориана без обычной ленивой расслабленности. Это был холодный острый взгляд — совсем как у Клауса в худшие моменты.  
— Тем не менее, ваше сиятельство, я считаю необходимым привести вам некоторые аргументы.  
Дориан пожал плечами, не считая нужным отвечать. Вполне очевидно, что у Злодея, кем бы он ни был, не найдется подходящих аргументов, включая дыбу и прочие милые вещицы из подземелья.  
Тогда Дориан не знал, насколько сильно ошибается. 


	2. Chapter 2

Сбежать не удалось.  
Троица охранников, видимо, была хорошо проинструктирована — Дориан сумел обездвижить одного из них и ранить обломком пластиковой ложки другого. Третий воспользовался электрошокером — и Дориан отлеживался целый день, получив по ребрам для профилактики. Но били осторожно — даже синяков не осталось.  
После этого Дориан ожидал очередной визит в камеру пыток или новый разговор со Злодеем — словом, последствия. Но прошел день, еще один, неделя, другая — а ничего не менялось. Дориан все так же находился в своей камере, пытаясь то расковырять цемент, то снять дверь с петель, то выбить решетку. Тщетно — его замуровали заживо, и он может провести в этой богом забытой дыре целые годы, так и не докричавшись до внешнего мира. Да и куда кричать? Вид из панорамного окна в кабинете не оставлял сомнений: они находятся в отдельно стоящем доме, огороженном высокой стеной. Возможно, это какое-то поместье наподобие его собственного или Шлосса Эбербах. Дориан даже не имел понятия, в какой стране находится.  
Из головы не шло зловещее обещание «привести аргументы». Дориан знал, что, чем сильнее на него будут давить, тем яростнее будет становиться дух сопротивления. Но его никогда еще не пытали, а прощальный взгляд Злодея не оставлял сомнений: физическая расправа не заставит себя долго ждать.  
Когда за Дорианом пришли, он был почти готов. Почти — потому что невозможно быть готовым к пыткам, не в просвещенном двадцатом веке.  
Однако ожидания не оправдались: его снова вели наверх, к солнцу и небу. Дориан, пользуясь возможностью, дышал полной грудью, жмурился солнечным зайчикам и обещал себе, что, выбравшись, окружит себя максимальным комфортом, чтобы стереть любые воспоминания о подземельном плене.  
Он был уверен, что готов к новой схватке со Злодеем, но тот сумел нанести ему сокрушительный удар: в кабинете был Клаус. Дориан смотрел на него как на мессию, поражаясь, как истосковался по его лицу, по голосу.  
Поймав ответный взгляд Клауса, Дориан неожиданно остро осознал, как отвратительно выглядит. Волосы, ставшие сплошным колтуном, грязная одежда, ободранные в кровь пальцы, запах, наконец. Клаус то утверждал, что ему безразличен внешний вид Эроики, то критиковал его выбор одежды, но никогда еще он не смотрел на Дориана с таким омерзением, как сейчас.  
— Лорд Глория?  
Клаус, возможно, хотел приветствовать его, но получился вопрос. Да Дориан бы и сам себя не узнал в таком виде.  
Тем не менее, он ослепительно улыбнулся:  
— Майор Эбербах! Какой сюрприз увидеть вас здесь!  
Клаус развернулся к Злодею и взбешенно прорычал по-немецки:  
— Ты сбрендил — держать его тут?!  
Дориан вздрогнул, его охватило смутное дурное предчувствие. Первый восторг схлынул, и он не мог не задаться вопросом, что связывает майора Эбербаха и Злодея? Кроме сходства во внешности, кроме родного немецкого языка, кроме непринужденного «ты» в общении?  
Злодей улыбнулся Клаусу, и Дориана передернуло от этой адресной любезности.  
— Хотел сделать тебе небольшой подарок, Клаус. Ты столько распылялся оскорблениями в адрес Эроики, что, поймав его, я не мог не подумать о тебе.  
Дориан бросил быстрый взгляд на Клауса, на Злодея. Но они смотрели только друг на друга, напряженные. Их разделял письменный стол — на сей раз без бумаг, зато отполированный до блеска.  
— В чем дело, Клаус? — с непонятной Дориану интонацией обратился Злодей. — Вот он — твой дамоклов меч. Человек, выкравший документы. Разве ты не рад, что я приберег его для тебя?  
Дориан застыл. Какие документы?!  
Взгляд Клауса пригвоздил его к полу. Дориан чуть заметно качнул головой.  
От Злодея это не укрылось, и он медленно улыбнулся.  
— Что случилось, Клаус? — с издевкой продолжил он. — Ты передумал играть на нашей стороне? Или благополучие Эроики вдруг стало для тебя важным?  
Дориан ожидал, что Клаус разразится гневной тирадой, ударит или любым другим способом отвлечет внимание и начнет действовать, воспользовавшись секундным преимуществом. И похолодел от равнодушного:  
— Мне на него наплевать.  
Но Злодею этого было мало. Он вытащил пистолет, передернул затвор.  
— А вот мне не все равно, — и повернулся, вытянув руку с пистолетом в направлении Дориана. — Если он сбежит, наши труды пойдут прахом. Тебе будет грозить трибунал. Разумнее уничтожить угрозу, чем потом разбираться с последствиями. А туристам нравятся скелеты в подземельях старинных замков. Хотя не все верят, что кости настоящие.  
Клаус метнул на Дориана очередной взгляд.  
— Ты собираешься его застрелить? Серьезно?  
Злодей повернул голову к Клаусу, не опуская руку.  
— Серьезно. Но могу пойти тебе на уступку — убей его сам.  
Клаус долго смотрел на Злодея, потом снова на Дориана. Словно взвешивал за и против. Наверняка тянул время, просчитывал варианты. Дориан был настолько уверен в Клаусе, что почти чувствовал долгожданный ветер свободы.  
— Лорд Глория, однажды я обещал, что пристрелю вас за ваши оскорбительные притязания на меня. Но вы, наверно, пропустили это мимо ушей.  
Дориан все так же стоял на месте, отчаянно пытаясь расшифровать эти слова.  
Злодей через стол подтолкнул Клаусу пистолет.  
— Можешь не проверять. Ты же знаешь, мое оружие всегда в полной боевой готовности.  
Дориана затошнило от такой пошлой двусмысленности.  
Он перевел взгляд на Клауса, уверенный, что майор воспользуется случаем и обезвредит Злодея. И неверяще смотрел на черное дуло пистолета, нацеленное ему в голову. Захлестнуло дежавю: однажды Клаус уже держал его на мушке. Но не выстрелил. Неужели теперь, после всего, что они пережили вместе...  
Клаус нажал на курок. Дориан вздрогнул от холостого щелчка.  
Выругавшись, Клаус проверил пистолет. Швырнул его под ноги Злодея, отошедшего за экраны.  
— Напроверялся?!  
Злодей медленно улыбнулся.  
— Я должен был убедиться, что твое присутствие здесь не является частью контрразведывательной операции.  
Дориану казалось, что он умирает. Перед глазами проносилась его жизнь с момента встречи с Клаусом. Все смертельно опасные приключения, моменты почти близости — неужели это совсем ничего не значит? Потрясение Дориана было настолько велико, что он не мог пошевелиться, не мог разомкнуть пересохшие губы — только глядел на майора, не веря собственным глазам.  
— Клаус... — наконец чуть слышно выдохнул Дориан. В этом имени для него сосредоточились все мучения мира. — Почему?  
 _Почему ты предал то, во что верил?_  
— Не путай верность отечеству и преданность организации, — сухо бросил Клаус.  
Дориан продолжал вглядываться в его лицо, отчаянно надеясь, что это лишь игра.   
— Значит, это верность Германии заставила тебя нажать на курок? — прошептал Дориан.  
Клаус бросил на него злой взгляд, выругался вполголоса и ушел, не отвечая. Дверь закрылась за ним с грохотом, от которого задрожали стекла.  
Дориан смотрел ему вслед, застыв в горьком оцепенении.  
— Простите мне эту маленькую демонстрацию, ваше сиятельство, — ухмыльнулся Злодей. Дориан с трудом смог сосредоточиться на его словах. — Но я был так наслышан об _особенном_ отношении к вам майора Эбербаха... Вам знакомо чувство ревности? Да? Мне тоже. И мне оно очень не нравится. Я рад, что слухи оказались просто слухами.  
Дориан его едва слышал, часть фраз проносилась мимо сознания, не задерживаясь. Он безропотно позволил увести себя в подземелья — лифт и шестьдесят ступеней во тьму. Хотя какая разница? Дориану в тот момент было все равно, где находиться и с кем, тишина камеры ничем бы не отличалась от гомона толпы. В его собственной голове была такая каша, какая бы не образовалась, даже если бы выстрел Клауса не был холостым. Дориан не мог поверить — и не верить тоже не мог. Он бы с радостью закрыл глаза и уши и притворился, что Клаус не знал, что делает. Но Злодей заставил Дориана наблюдать спектакль практически с самого начала. Заставил знать, что Клаус отдавал отчет в своих действиях и осознанно нажимал на курок, целясь не в безликую мишень, а в конкретного человека. Именно в Дориана. О, боже!..  
Прошло какое-то время — возможно, целые часы, — прежде чем Дориан смог сесть на своем каменном ложе, застеленном соломенным тюфяком. В мыслях все еще царил сумбур, но он смог выделить две главные: Клаус действительно, взаправду стрелял в него и он, Дориан, не жилец, если не согласится на условия Злодея. Перспектива была так себе.  
Дориан спрыгнул на пол, принялся расхаживать по камере, растирая руки. Был какой-то крошечный шанс, что Клаус находится здесь по долгу службы, и вскоре развернется полномасштабная операция по захвату Злодея. Дориана в таком случае вызволят за компанию при условии, что он будет держать язык за зубами по поводу выстрела.  
А если все останется, как есть... Тогда придется признать, что Клаус ведет собственную игру. Как он сказал — преданность организации и верность отечеству? Дориан горько рассмеялся: да он совсем не знал своего майора! Обожал, боготворил, любил до беспамятства — и не знал.  
Когда наступило «утро», то есть появились тюремщики с завтраком и новым светильником, Дориан потребовал встречу со Злодеем. На этот раз он поднимался, твердо зная, что больше в подземелья не вернется. Он собирался принять предложение о сотрудничестве — и разрушить планы Злодея изнутри, даже если это будет последним, что он совершит в своей жизни.  
Злодей ожидал его в своем кабинете. Отвратительно довольный жизнью.  
— Я принимаю ваше предложение, — с порога заявил Дориан.  
Злодей откинулся на спинку кресла, сцепил перед собой руки.  
— Ах, ваше сиятельство... как приятно наконец-то услышать от вас разумные речи. Я так и знал, что встреча с майором Эбербахом окажет на вас положительное влияние. Правда, сам майор был очень зол из-за того, что я не предупредил его о госте. О вас, лорд Глория.  
— Майор Эбербах и раньше был от меня не в восторге, — заметил Дориан.   
Он прошел вперед, развернул одно из кресел и сел в него, в упор глядя на Злодея. Сейчас он помнил каждое сказанное накануне слово, и ему было что ответить.   
— Да, о ваших взаимоотношениях с самого начала ходило множество слухов, — добродушно отозвался Злодей. — Признаться, я был из тех, кто считал, что майор все-таки перед вами не устоял. Приятно узнать, что я ошибся.  
— Вам нравится обсуждать мою личную жизнь? Ах да, вы же упоминали, что следили за мной даже через желтую прессу.  
Злодей примирительно поднял руки:  
— Оставим личное, ваше сиятельство. Вы, если я правильно понял, решили принять мое предложение о сотрудничестве, верно?  
Дориан кивнул.  
Злодей удрученно вздохнул:  
— Как жаль, как жаль... Как жаль, что вы этого не сделали раньше, ваше сиятельство. Дело в том, что майор Эбербах решительно воспротивился иметь с вами какие-либо дела. И, боюсь, я не его начальство, чтобы принудить его к чему-либо, чего он делать не хочет.  
У Дориана от этой унизительной отповеди ни один мускул на лице не дрогнул.  
Злодей, так и не дождавшись никакой видимой реакции, продолжил:  
— Я уверен, что майор Эбербах изменит свое мнение по поводу вас. А пока я буду рад считать вас своим гостем, ваше сиятельство.  
Он окинул Дориана неодобрительным взглядом. Но этот взгляд не шел ни в какое сравнение с тем, как вчера смотрел Клаус.  
— Я искренне сожалею, что доставил вам неприятности, лорд Глория. Надеюсь, ваше дальнейшее пребывание тут сможет сгладить первое впечатление, и вам у меня понравится.  
Все так же под конвоем Дориан покинул кабинет и отправился в отведенные ему апартаменты — на этот раз нормальные комнаты, пожалуй, даже роскошные. Коридор и проходные комнаты, по которым его вели, были оформлены все в тех же пастельных тонах — иной раз мелькала какая-то странная широкая красная линия, начертанная прямо на полу и сильно бросающаяся в глаза.  
В ванной Дориан наконец-то остался в одиночестве. И это было хорошо, потому что троица конвоиров за спиной ввергала в уныние. Плохо было, что в ванной не было окон — кстати, зеркала почему-то тоже не было — а единственная дверь охранялась все теми же тремя бугаями, с электрошокером которых Дориану уже приходилось иметь дело.  
Что ж, им придется его подождать.  
Дориан неспешно набрал ванну, попутно обследовав всю ванную комнату и обнюхав все бутылочки. Стандартный банный набор с запахом унисекс, ничего выдающегося. Дориан бы предпочел что-нибудь цитрусовое, но вряд ли желания пленника принимались в расчет. А по поводу своего статуса Дориан не обманывался.  
Волосы удалось не только хорошо промыть, но и расчесать — обошлось почти без потерь. Клаус при следующей встрече не будет морщиться от отвратительного внешнего вида Дориана — хотя, конечно, найдет другой повод для придирки.  
О Клаусе думать было неприятнее всего. Дориан откровенно не понимал, что происходит. Все, что он знал о Клаусе, решительно не сочеталось с выстрелом. У Дориана голова шла кругом от догадок, но он, скрепя сердце, вынужден был постоянно держать в уме отторгающую, но логичную версию: Клаус действительно был готов убить его ради каких-то своих личных целей. Вернее, не личных, а высокослужебных, но дела это не меняло. И Дориану было немного страшно от того, как он мог ошибиться в человеке. И еще страшнее от того, что при воспоминании о Клаусе все равно в груди что-то болезненно-сладко замирало.  
Дориан переоделся в чистое — Злодей предоставил ему на выбор целый шкаф одежды, местами даже угадав с оттенком и фасоном. Зеркала в спальне тоже не было, равно как в примыкающей гостиной, и было невозможно оценить, выглядит он так же великолепно, как всегда, или подземелья оставили на нем свой неизгладимый отпечаток. Дориану действительно выделили шикарные апартаменты, и почему-то окна не были забраны решетками. И если было логично предположить, что в кабинете все стекла были усиленными, то с чего бы так тратиться на обыкновенную спальню. Сейчас, конечно, эти манящие выходы к воле охранялись конвоирами, но не будут же они и ночью сидеть под окнами?..  
Недоумевая по поводу такой странной организации пространства, Дориан безропотно позволил отвести себя к Злодею. Он рассчитывал на обед — и на присутствие майора. Появление Клауса и выстрел выбили его из колеи, и гораздо сильнее, чем сам Дориан мог бы ожидать. Но теперь он был готов хладнокровно лгать и играть в ту же игру, что Клаус. В чем бы она ни заключалась.  
Однако у Злодея были на него свои планы. Дориана привели в коридор — тот самый, по которому он прошел недавно. Впереди на светлом паркете огнем горела непонятная красная линия, слева было большое окно. Из него можно было бы выпрыгнуть и бежать прямо сейчас, если бы не высота третьего этажа и полный комплект охранников.  
Злодей был тут же, в коридоре. Он стоял, склонившись над подносом, который держал один из его подручных — некрасивый парень, с виду ровесник Дориана.  
— Наконец-то, ваше сиятельство, мы вас заждались! — жизнерадостно воскликнул Злодей. — Я бы хотел прояснить несколько моментов, если угодно — правил проживания. Но, как говорится, лучше один раз увидеть, чем сто раз услышать... поэтому я позволю себе небольшую демонстрацию.  
Дориан сложил руки на груди.  
— Вам, как и вчера, для демонстрации понадобится присутствие майора? Или вы проворачиваете свои дела от него тайком?  
— Ах, майор... — со странной интонацией отозвался Злодей. — Он в курсе изменения режима вашего содержания, но не одобряет его. Он, ваше сиятельство, предлагал заточить вас в каменном мешке. Если вам не известно, это что-то вроде просторного сухого колодца, единственный способ выбраться из которого — подняться по веревочной лестнице. По словам майора, вы можете вскрыть любой замок, и давать вам свободу передвижений — верх идиотизма. Но я надеюсь, что мы с вами поймем друг друга, и я не пожалею о сделанных вам послаблениях.  
По знаку Злодея подручный поднес на плоском подносе два совершенно одинаковых на первый взгляд серых квадрата — каждый размером с половину спичечного коробка.  
— Это, ваше сиятельство, микрочип и миниатюрное взрывное устройство одновременно. Экспериментальные экземпляры, говоря откровенно, их все еще продолжают испытывать на засекреченных заводах. Вам выпала редкая честь первым опробовать достижение военной инженерии.   
— Видимо, я должен чувствовать себя польщенным? — пробормотал Дориан, настороженно глядя на микрочипы. Подобные непредсказуемые вещи никогда не внушали ему доверия, равно как огнестрельное оружие. То ли дело острый клинок в твердой руке.  
Злодей кивнул на поднос:  
— Предлагаю вам, ваше сиятельство, выбрать любое из этих устройств — они совершенно одинаковые. И бросить его... видите ту вазу с цветами?  
Дориан проследил за его взглядом. Далее по коридору, аккурат за красной линией, ярко и четко выделяющейся на фоне интерьера в пастельных тонах, стояла напольная ваза, в которой высились кремовые розы на длинных крепких стеблях.  
Серый квадрат, тот, что лежал слева, Дориан взял с опаской. Квадрат был немного выпуклым и гораздо более тяжелым, чем можно было предположить исходя из его габаритов.  
Размахнувшись, Дориан бросил устройство в вазу. Квадрат взорвался прямо в воздухе, где-то в районе красной линии. Ваза уцелела, но розы оказались опалены.  
Злодей зааплодировал.  
— Браво, прекрасный бросок, ваше сиятельство! Как видите, количество заложенного взрывчатого вещества незначительно. Эта вещица предназначена не для убийства, а для отслеживания передвижения объекта и предотвращения попытки побега. Истекая кровью, с ожогами и оторванной конечностью особо не побегаешь. А теперь — позвольте вашу руку, лорд Глория.  
Оставшийся квадрат вставили в широкий объемный браслет, который защелкнулся на предплечье Дориана. Браслет был совершенно безобразным — кусок пластика и железа, явно всего лишь капсула для взрывного устройства, а не украшение.  
— Ах да, чуть не забыл... — Злодей внимательно осмотрел результат и улыбнулся Дориану. — Микрочип реагирует не только на ваши передвижения, но и на попытку снять браслет, вскрыть его или иным образом повредить. Как вы понимаете, в нем заложена программа самоуничтожения. Так что настоятельно не рекомендую вам пытаться избавиться от моего презента или бежать — если, конечно, ваша рука вам хоть сколько-нибудь дорога. Границы вашей свободы очерчены внешними стенами и красной линией. Не беспокойтесь, она фосфоресцирует в темноте. Как видите, я неустанно пекусь о вашем благополучии.  
Дориан с отвращением посмотрел на свою правую руку. Его приводили в бешенство в равной степени необходимость носить на себе взрывное устройство и нечто настолько уродливое, как этот, с позволения, браслет.  
— Пожалуйста, с этого момента чувствуйте себя как дома. А теперь, ваше сиятельство, не окажете ли вы мне любезность пообедать со мной? — дружелюбно предложил Злодей.  
Дориан взглянул на его лучащееся самодовольством остроносое лисье лицо и с трудом подавил желание заехать ему в челюсть в лучших традициях Клауса.  
Красная линия вилась змеей параллельно маршруту. Она огибала препятствия, то становилась прямой, как стрела, то причудливо извивалась и закручивалась. Дориан старался не приближаться к ней, не совсем доверяя «экспериментальному образцу».  
Обед накрыли в помпезной столовой, причем приборы были рассчитаны на двоих. Охрана испарилась, конвой ушел. Дориан бы вздохнул с облегчением, если бы не тяжелые оковы браслета, сдерживающие его лучше любых смотрителей.  
— Рекомендую рыбу, ваше сиятельство, — говорил Злодей. — И непременно попробуйте яблочный пирог на десерт — он изумительно вкусный. Или, может, вы предпочтете мятное желе?..  
От этой показной гостеприимности Дориана воротило. Он неторопливо ел, каждое мгновение ожидая появление Клауса. Поддерживал беседу — оказывается, его похититель имел частную коллекцию, которая как раз размещалась в этом замке. Дориану великодушно дозволили ознакомиться с ней.  
Сам Дориан думал о том, что по экспонатам — если в коллекции подлинники, конечно же, — сможет определить, у кого «в гостях» находится.  
Он чутко прислушивался к шумам вокруг, особенно — к голосам. Злодей наблюдал за ним, забавляясь, а потом мимоходом заметил:  
— Не старайтесь, ваше сиятельство, майор Эбербах уехал еще затемно.  
Дориан пожал плечами, расправляясь с отлично запеченным мясом:  
— Меня это не волнует.  
— Врете, ваше сиятельство, — улыбнулся Злодей и как-то по-змеиному облизал губы. — Вы все еще без ума от майора Эбербаха — возможно, в прямом смысле слова. Я немало слышал о том, как долго вы его преследовали. Хотя Клаус, конечно, не поддерживает эту тему.  
Дориан полоснул ножом по мясу. Спокойно глянул в ответ:  
— О неприступности майора ходят легенды.  
Грянул громовой хохот.   
— Неприступности? — и Злодей снова засмеялся в голос, запрокинув голову, до слез в глазах. — Помилуйте, ваше сиятельство! Хотя Клаус, с его монашеским воспитанием, оценил бы такой комплимент. Неприступность... в жизни не слышал ничего нелепее!  
— Не вижу ничего смешного, — процедил Дориан.  
Злодей, наконец-то успокоившись, с жалостью ему улыбнулся.  
— Майор Эбербах... как бы изящнее выразиться... уранит. Мужеложец. Гомосексуалист. Так что неприступен он разве что для женщин.  
— Что за чушь вы несете?!  
Злодей откинулся на спинку стула, сложил руки домиком, сочувственно кивнул.  
— Неожиданно, не правда ли? Но вор громче всех кричит «держи вора». Вам это должно быть известно не понаслышке, ваше сиятельство.  
— Лжете, — твердо ответил Дориан и с силой вонзил вилку в лежащий на тарелке кусок мяса.  
— Никак нет, ваше сиятельство. Вы и сами это знаете, не так ли? Ведь вы столько лет его преследовали и наверняка не раз замечали словно бы ответную заинтересованность. Ускользающее чувство взаимной симпатии. Такое неясное, что холодный прием при следующей встрече обескураживал, заставляя сомневаться в себе.  
Дориан угрюмо промолчал. Злодей был прав — каждым словом.  
— Должен сказать, что вы могли бы добиться успеха, если бы не были столь... несдержанны. Майор сам по себе мнителен сверх всякой меры, а его профессия даже нормальную осторожность затачивает до паранойи.  
— А вы, значит, покорили Клауса своей сдержанностью? Кто бы мог подумать, что он предпочтет кого-то с темпераментом снулой рыбы.  
Злодей опять развеселился, ничуть не оскорбленный.  
— Ваша ревность совершенно очаровательна, лорд Глория. Однако темперамента майора Эбербаха хватает на двоих. Страшно подумать, какими взрывными были бы ваши свидания, если бы вы добились успеха.  
Дориан уставился в свою тарелку. На ней лежал искромсанный кусок мяса, больше похожий на фарш.  
— Может, велеть принести вам другое блюдо? — предложил Злодей. В его голосе звучало притворное участие и непритворное удовлетворение.


	3. Chapter 3

Шла вторая половина мая. Деревья во дворе пышно цвели, манящие и недосягаемые. Дориан подолгу смотрел в распахнутое окно, не рискуя не то что высовываться, но даже подходить чересчур близко.   
Ему казалось, что, выбравшись из подземелья, он станет счастливее и ближе к свободе. Но на деле оказалось, что в подземельях, не зная об участии Клауса в каких-то махинациях, со слепой верой в этого самого Клауса, Дориану было куда радостнее, чем в этих роскошных комнатах.   
За ним не следили, его перемещения, как и было обещано, никто не контролировал и не ограничивал. Дориан, ежесекундно ощущая смертоносную тяжесть браслета, сам себе был тюремщиком. Свобода, которую он так ценил, была далекой неосуществимой мечтой. Апартаменты — не более чем позолоченная клетка. И от всего этого Дориан впал в черную меланхолию.  
Оказавшись _на почти свободе_ , он сразу исследовал весь доступный ему периметр здания — судя по всему, он мог разгуливать почти по всему этажу. Красная ограничительная линия отсекала доступ к кабинету и нескольким жилым комнатам — впоследствии Дориан выяснил, что это были гостевые спальни, закрепленные за определенными людьми. Некоторых из «гостей» он видел, но они не проявляли к нему ни малейшего интереса. Из этого Дориан сделал вывод, что периодически в этом замке появлялись _особые_ гости хозяина замка.  
Коллекция предметов изобразительного искусства оказалась впечатляющей. У Дориана ушло несколько дней на ее доскональное изучение, и в итоге он знал имя своего пленителя — им оказался некий Михаэль Фэрлёген. Дориан помнил, что в свое время отказался от идеи украсть одну из его картин, переключившись на другую цель. Этой картиной сейчас он мог любоваться хоть сутки напролет, но желания не было. Тогда, загоревшись идеей кражи, Дориан изучил доступные сведения об этом Фэрлёгене: то был успешный немецкий служащий, который долгое время по контракту проработал в Великобритании, но в итоге после смерти состоятельного родственника вернулся в Германию, где взял в долгосрочную аренду замок. В порочащих связях замечен не был — о, теперь Дориан знал, что на самом деле таковые связи имели место! И свою «службу», в чем бы она ни заключалась, он успешно сочетает со шпионажем.  
Из любопытства Дориан в те далекие светлые времена целенаправленно искал, нет ли точек соприкосновения у Фэрлёгена с Клаусом. И обнаружил, что они учились в соперничающих школах. «Западный Клаус» когда-то знатно потрепал заводилу — как же его называли, «Восточный Марк»? Или не Марк? Дориан не помнил такие детали, зато запомнил, что из всех учащихся «восточной» школы Клаус по какой-то причине не задавал взбучку только этому самому Фэрлёгену. Потом, вроде бы, их пути разошлись. Но, судя по всему, не навсегда.  
Дориану хотелось волком выть от бессилия и неизвестности. У него было два предположения: Клаус только делал вид, что сотрудничает с Фэрлёгеном, а на самом деле действовал в интересах НАТО или немецкой разведки. Возможно, ставки были настолько высоки, что Клаус готов был ради миссии пожертвовать Дорианом. Или — это была совсем, безнадежно беспочвенная мысль — Клаус знал, что пистолет не заряжен, и его выстрел — не более чем спектакль, рассчитанный на двух зрителей. Но, говоря откровенно, откуда Клаусу было знать, заряжен пистолет или нет?..  
Второе предположение было еще более безрадостным: Клаус на самом деле, отдавая отчет в своих действиях, работал с Фэрлёгеном. Это должно быть что-то важное, рискованное и суперсекретное. Но снова вставали вопросы: зачем и почему?  
И у Дориана не было ответа ни на один из этих вопросов.  
Он слонялся без дела по замку, то приближаясь к красной линии, то шарахаясь от нее, как от огня. Фэрлёген после памятного обеда не навязывал ему свое общество, и Дориан трапезничал в одиночестве. Вообще Фэрлёген мог пропасть на несколько дней и не показываться, и Дориан даже не знал, находится он в замке и в стране или уехал куда-то по своим темным делишкам.  
Каждый раз, когда он слышал чьи-то голоса в коридоре, в нем начинала теплиться надежда увидеть Клауса и хоть что-то понять в происходящем. И каждый раз визитером Фэрлёгена был не Клаус. И Дориан изнывал от безделья, от непрекращающейся тревоги и от зудящей, засевшей глубоко в голове мысли: откуда в Фэрлёгене эта уверенность, что Клаус гомосексуалист? Не могли же они быть любовниками, в конце-то концов!  
Но однажды Дориан увидел Клауса мельком в коридоре, ринулся к нему, едва не окликнув. А Клаус свернул за угол и скрылся в одной из гостевых комнат — Дориан снова успел заметить только его спину. Эта комната, находилась за ограничительной красной чертой, на расстоянии каких-то жалких шести футов от Дориана. И дверь в нее осталась приглашающе приоткрытой.  
Дориан подобрался настолько близко к красной черте, как только позволял ему инстинкт самосохранения, и затаил дыхание, жадно прислушиваясь. Если Клаус так откровенно предоставил ему шанс подслушать, то Дориан не собирался отказываться.  
Голоса звучали приглушенно, было непонятно, кто из них что говорит. Но от самих слов Дориану стало дурно.  
— ...Скучал по тебе. Останешься со мной этой ночью?  
— Возможно.  
Стоя в шаге от красной линии, Дориан весь обратился в слух. И он услышал — тихий стон, шорох снимаемой одежды. Снова стон — это определенно был Фэрлёген. Звуки, которые доносились до Дориана, не оставляли сомнений: в этой комнате занимаются сексом, а прилагающиеся комментарии не давали обмануться — это происходило не в первый раз.  
Дориан стоял, прижавшись спиной к стене, и зачем-то все это слушал. Воображение рисовало красочные иллюстрации к этим развратным стонам и вскрикам: раздетый Клаус, бесшумный и сильный, и Фэрлёген, беззастенчивый и, несмотря ни на что, все же уступающий Клаусу во всем.  
 _Это может быть частью миссии, разве нет?.._  
Ведь Клаус настолько фанатично предан своему делу, что не остановился перед выстрелом. И точно его бы не остановили сантименты, если бы возникла необходимость убедить кого-то в своих намерениях.  
Отвратительно. Ужасно. Пошло.  
То, что происходило за приоткрытой дверью, противоречило всему, во что Дориан верил и что ценил. И его убивало осознание, что частью этой грязной сцены был именно Клаус. Зачем вообще было оставлять дверь приоткрытой?!  
Дориан видел только кроваво-красную линию, издевательски начертанную в каких-то нескольких футах перед приоткрытой дверью. Она манила приблизиться, переступить через нее. И будь что будет. Оторвет руку — и, скорее всего, Дориан умрет на месте от болевого шока.  
Он качнулся вперед.  
На какое-то долгое, страшное мгновение ему по-настоящему расхотелось жить.   
В мозг ворвался новый громкий стон, Дориан застыл, зажав уши. Но эти проклятые стоны, перемежаемые скрипом мебели и смачными шлепками кожи о кожу, проникали сквозь ладони, въедались в кожу и кости — Дориану казалось, что он никогда не сможет отмыться от чего-то невидимого, мерзкого, гадкого.  
Снова вскрик — пронзительный, умоляющий.  
Красная линия перед ним. Как знак свободы. Как знак смерти. И бесповоротного поражения.  
Дориан отпрянул от нее, как если бы она была разъяренной ядовитой змеей, ударился спиной о стену.  
Нет. Никогда!  
Он закрыл глаза. В голове гудело, и сквозь этот гул наконец-то не было слышно никаких других звуков. Дориан словно был в вакууме. И постепенно эта пустота наполнялась дикой яростью. И ненавистью. Боже, как он ненавидел их обоих!  
В этот момент Дориан поклялся себе, что любой ценой останется в живых. И выберется из этого места, не выдав координаты и не совершив ни одной кражи. Пожертвует рукой, если того потребуют обстоятельства. Но не сдохнет назло им всем.  
Когда он открыл глаза, то красная линия снова показалась ему змеей — притихшей, притаившейся перед смертоносным броском.  
Дверь распахнулась во всю ширь совершенно бесшумно. На пороге появился Фэрлёген — голый, с всклокоченными волосами. Дориан бесстрастно оглядел его, машинально отметив подтянутую фигуру. Ничего более отвратительного он в жизни не видел.  
— Лорд Глория, не ожидал, что вы еще здесь, — издевательски улыбнулся Фэрлёген. — Клаус сказал, что видел вас, но я отчего-то решил, что вы удалились. Надо было сразу обозначить, что вы любитель пикантных зрелищ — мы бы уединились поближе к вам. Кстати, у вас кровь.  
Дориан приложил ладонь к лицу — красная. А он даже не заметил, когда у него кровь пошла из носа.  
— Одолжить вам салфетку, ваше сиятельство? У нас их солидный запас.  
Не отвечая, Дориан развернулся и спокойно ушел. Гнев, клокочущий внутри, заставлял его переставлять ноги, не срываясь на бег. Этот гнев заставлял его молчать, а не выть, бросаясь на стены. Этот гнев давал ему волю дышать. И жить, несмотря ни на что.  
Какая-то маленькая, слабая, жалкая частица его души металась в агонии. Эта частица, будь она неладна, не хотела ненавидеть Клауса, не могла ненавидеть. Эта дурная частица любила мерзавца, несмотря ни на что. И из-за нее Дориан впервые в жизни ненавидел самого себя.

***

Дориану не спалось. После того, как он стал невольным слушателем страстной сцены, его совсем замучила бессонница. А когда удавалось заснуть, он раз за разом просыпался с бешено колотящимся сердцем и неодолимой тоскливой яростью. Ему все время снилось, как Клаус раздевает Фэрлёгена, скрип мебели, стоны. А Фэрлёген, подогревая незримый гнев, отпускал при участившихся встречах двусмысленные комментарии. Дориан варился в собственном бешенстве, сходя с ума от ревности, от разочарования, от бессилия что-либо изменить.  
Изводя себя, Дориан мыслями снова и снова возвращался к услышанному, никак не мог перестать: ему было не на что переключить внимание. Экспонаты из коллекции Фэрлёгена не радовали: да, это были подлинники, и когда-то Дориан позарился на один из них. Но теперь ему было тошно от перспективы коснуться предмета, до которого дотрагивался Фэрлёген.   
Дориан закрывал глаза и как наяву видел их, сплетенных в объятиях. Воображение щедро добавляло несуществующих деталей, и Дориана мутило от собственной бурной фантазии. Его разрывало от противоречий: хотелось увидеть Клауса и хотелось не встречать его больше никогда в жизни, выбраться самостоятельно и забыть Фэрлёгена и разведчиков вообще как страшный сон. И вместе с тем так отчаянно, безнадежно хотелось посмотреть на Клауса, удостовериться, что мир не перевернулся, и железный майор по-прежнему стоит на страже мира и спокойствия.  
Ночами Дориан слонялся по этажу в тщетной надежде все-таки застать Клауса. Несмотря ни на что он не верил, что Клаус предал НАТО. А вот в то, что Клаус в какой-то момент стал двойным агентом, верилось охотно. И Дориан бесился от мысли, как далеко смог Клаус зайти в своей службе.  
Красная ограничительная линия светилась во тьме — этакая извращенная нить Ариадны. Дориан шел по давно изученному, исхоженному маршруту, кусая губы и хмурясь. У него не было зеркала, и он не знал, как выглядит, но подозревал, что не очень-то хорошо. Обветрившиеся губы, запавшие глаза, потускневший взгляд — Дориан чувствовал, как в нем что-то медленно угасает. Непоколебимой оставалась только решимость стоять на своем до конца. Но Фэрлёгена как будто перестали интересовать координаты — он словно сосредоточился на том, чтобы морально истоптать, уничтожить Дориана. И этому Дориан не видел иного объяснения, кроме ревности — будто для нее были хоть какие-то реальные основания!  
Дориан замер в темноте, услышав какой-то подозрительный звук. Повеяло ночной прохладой. Кто-то открыл окно?  
Весь подобравшись, он тихо крался вперед, не упуская из виду красную линию.  
Внезапно его схватили сзади, зажали рот рукой в перчатке. Дориан забился, вырываясь.  
— Тихо, это я!  
Узнав голос Клауса, Дориан лягнул его и рванулся вперед еще сильнее. Ладонь со рта исчезла, но Клаус скрутил ему руки за спиной, обездвижив.  
— Да уймись ты! — раздалось злое шипение. — Это я!  
— Я понял, что это ты! Ты хотел убить меня! — шепотом прокричал Дориан.  
— Не будь идиотом. Если бы я всерьез хотел убить тебя, то такая мелочь, как незаряженный пистолет, меня бы не остановила. Тихо, я сказал!  
Дориан замер, ощутив, как что-то твердое уперлось ему в спину.  
— Я тебя сейчас отпущу, — чуть слышно заговорил Клаус. — Если Фэрлёген говорил правду, и ты тут продолжаешь находиться по собственной инициативе...  
Дориан с трудом разжал стиснутые зубы.  
— Я здесь нахожусь не по своей воле, майор. Вы могли бы и сообразить это!  
Спустя секунду Клаус действительно разжал хватку. Дориан отскочил от него, нервно растирая запястье. Клаус был в черном облегающем костюме с множеством карманов, похожем на воровскую экипировку. Через плечо была перекинута сумка. Где-то должен был быть спрятан пистолет.  
Клаус пристально смотрел на браслет. В лунном свете тот действительно был отдаленно похож на украшение. Что-то вроде высокотехнологичного рабского ошейника.  
— Это оно? — отрывисто спросил Клаус. Он не уточнял, но подоплека вопроса была понятна.  
Дориан кивнул.  
Клаус, ругнувшись, огляделся.  
— Веди в свою комнату. Нужно хорошее освещение, чтобы попытаться снять эту дрянь. Только тихо — попробуешь поднять шум, и я выстрелю.  
— Придумайте другую угрозу. Я уже привык, что вы стреляете в меня, — саркастически ответил Дориан.  
Он, изучивший ночной замок в пределах своих возможностей, не боялся никого встретить: охранники сюда не захаживали. Клаус неслышной тенью следовал за ним.  
В своих комнатах Дориан включил верхнее освещение, обернулся. Клаус никуда не исчез: он окинул взглядом роскошную гостиную и посмотрел Дориану в лицо, потом на браслет. Нахмурился.  
— Чтобы ты понимал, я не даю гарантий, что смогу снять эту штуку. Если что-то пойдет не так, тебе оторвет руку. Действия анальгетика хватит примерно на четыре часа, после потребуется повторная инъекция.  
Клаус снял с себя и швырнул на стол плоскую черную сумку.  
— Здесь документы и чековая книжка, наличность и несколько банковских карт. Билеты в Швейцарию, обратишься там в нотариальную контору, ее реквизиты приложены к билетам. Если сможешь залечь на дно самостоятельно, еще лучше. Документы сменишь при первой же возможности.  
— Вы собираетесь остаться здесь? — напряженно спросил Дориан.  
Клаус бросил на него сердитый взгляд.  
— Не будь идиотом! Это все на случай, если браслет рванет. Ты лишишься руки, а я — головы. Если удастся снять или обезвредить взрывное устройство, то мы убираемся отсюда вместе. Решай быстрее, рискнешь или нет.  
— Майор, надеюсь, про голову вы говорили фигурально! — ужаснулся Дориан. Собственная несвобода меркла в сравнении с перспективой потерять Клауса при таких страшных обстоятельствах.  
Клаус недовольно зыркнул из-под челки:  
— Я предпочитаю говорить прямо и только тогда, когда решение принято. Предупреждая твои моральные терзания: я знаю, на что иду. Принимай собственное решение.  
У Дориана в груди сжалось от огромного, необъятного чувства. Если бы он не любил Клауса, то в этот момент непреходящее восхищение переросло бы в яркую и сильную влюбленность. А так — уже существующее чувство расширилось до такой степени, что Дориан закусил губу, лишь бы не закричать от его избытка.  
Перед глазами как наяву встала алая ограничительная линия.  
— Рискну, — выдохнул Дориан.  
Клаус кивнул.  
— Снимай рубашку. Тебе в спину вживили радиомаяк, его надо вырезать.  
Дориан поспешно обнажился, мысленно иронизируя: как бы он был рад услышать от Клауса предложение раздеться раньше и при менее напряженных обстоятельствах!  
Они подтащили торшер и настольную лампу, обеспечив максимально возможное освещение. Дориан сел на стул, выпрямившись и убрав волосы на грудь. Клаус отвел выбившиеся прядки и прикоснулся к спине чуть ниже правой лопатки — Дориан закрыл глаза, впитывая это ощущение. Было неуместно и попросту глупо млеть сейчас, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Кожа Клауса была сухой и горячей, а прикосновение — неожиданно и сокрушительно нежным.  
— Я введу обезболивающее, — тихо сказал Клаус. — У тебя есть аллергия на какие-нибудь препараты?  
— Нет.  
Уколы были болезненными, но для Дориана все затмевали прикосновения Клауса. Которые он так несправедливо быстро перестал ощущать.  
— Если почувствуешь себя плохо, немедленно скажи мне, — по-прежнему негромко велел Клаус и замолк.  
Дориан не видел и не чувствовал, что он делает: правая половина туловища онемела, рука тоже стала пугающе нечувствительной. Пахло антисептиком, Дориану казалось, будто он слышит звук, с которым Клаус вспарывает его кожу под лопаткой, добираясь до маячка.  
— Осторожнее, майор, не раскурочьте мне всю спину. Я хочу оставаться красивым.  
— Шрамы украшают мужчину, — отстраненно заметил Клаус.  
Дориан хмыкнул. Ему не хотелось носить на себе отметины, хотя шрамы Клауса его бы не отпугнули.  
Радиомаяк удалось вытащить без особых проблем. Оставалось главное — взрывное устройство.  
Из одного из бесчисленных карманов Клаус достал небольшой инструмент, похожий на отвертку, совмещенную с паяльником крошечного размера.  
— Вытяни руку и отвернись, — сухо командовал Клаус, низко склонившись к браслету: предстояла кропотливая работа. У него от напряжения выступила испарина, волосы прилипли ко лбу. — Глаза держи закрытыми. Ты сумеешь выбраться, если не будешь мешкать.  
У Дориана пересохло в горле, он сипло выдавил:  
— Понял.  
Правая рука ничего не ощущала, перед зажмуренными глазами было темным-темно. Дориан выстраивал в уме маршрут побега, вспоминал все составленные за долгие недели планы действий. В голове на фоне всего этого вертелась бессвязная и радостная мысль, что Клаус все же пришел. Пусть это было частью миссии, но он пришел!  
Щелчок.  
Дориан распахнул глаза.  
Есть!  
С превеликой осторожностью Клаус снял браслет и, не дыша, положил его на пол. Они с Дорианом синхронно отодвинулись, но в комнате продолжала стоять оглушительная тишина — браслет пока и не думал взрываться. У Клауса получилось.  
Дориан бросил на него восторженный взгляд, прежде чем зарылся в шкаф. Там были удобные немаркие штаны и футболка, которые Дориан приготовил когда-то давным-давно как раз для побега. Он переоделся в мгновение ока, пока Клаус уничтожал следы проведенных манипуляций. Радиомаяк закинули в ванную, Дориан запер ее — эта уловка должна дать небольшую фору. Клаус говорил, что охранники очнутся через несколько часов и не должны понять, что кто-то проникал внутрь. А Фэрлёген в очередной раз отсутствовал. У них должно быть несколько часов в запасе.  
Они выбирались через окно — Дориан рисковал, ведь правая рука все еще была нечувствительна, но идти через главный вход было еще безрассудней. Клаус страховал, и побег удался. Через стену они перебирались по закрепленным в ней скобам, потом сели в машину и тихо уехали, оставляя позади громадину замка, темнеющую на фоне яркой луны и серебристых облаков.  
Дориан открыл окно автомобиля, жадно дыша. На первый же его вопрос Клаус коротко бросил: «Позже», — и Дориан не настаивал. Хотя больше всего на свете ему хотелось, чтобы Клаус все-таки сказал ему, куда они направляются и что делать дальше. Неизвестностью и сюрпризами Дориан был сыт по горло, ему отчаянно хотелось хоть какой-то определенности. А Клаус всегда был оплотом стабильности. К сожалению, для Дориана у него всегда были запасены стабильные отказы, что бы ни предлагалось. Свидание, или дружба, или совместный ланч — на все было короткое безапелляционное « _Nein_ », как красный сигнал светофора.  
Дориан смотрел на стелющуюся под колеса дорогу и думал о том, что Фэрлёген отчасти своего добился: теперь, когда адреналин схлынул, а опьянение долгожданной свободой чуть прошло, Дориан с опаской косился на Клауса. Отравившая его подозрительность никуда не делась, и Дориан горько признавал, что ждет от Клауса какого-нибудь подлого удара.  
В молчании они ехали около получаса по шоссе, потом свернули в лес. У Дориана перехватило дыхание, накатила паника. Он схватился за дверцу автомобиля — заблокирована. Глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул, принуждая себя успокоиться. Клаус метнул на него взгляд через зеркало, и Дориан вжался в спинку сидения, лихорадочно ища глазами хоть что-нибудь для самообороны. Безоружный он не протянет против Клауса и нескольких минут.  
— Лорд Глория.  
Он вздрогнул, скривился от отвращения. Слишком похоже на Фэрлёгена и его «ваше сиятельство».  
— Не называйте меня так.   
Клаус, кажется, понял его состояние. Что бы кто ни говорил про отсутствие у майора эмпатии, она была: он мог чутко улавливать состояние окружающих, когда хотел. Обычно, конечно, беззастенчиво пользовался чужой слабостью, но на этот раз Клаус был необычайно мягок. Он немного помолчал и негромко уточнил:  
— Эроика?  
Дориан усмехнулся, откинув голову на подголовник.  
— Я бы предпочел, чтобы вы звали меня по имени, майор. Но пусть будет хотя бы «Эроика».  
Клаус снова посмотрел на него через зеркало, крепче сжал руль.   
— Мы бросим машину в лесу и пойдем пешком. К утру доберемся до проезжей части и поймаем попутку.  
Дориан снова глубоко вдохнул.  
— Хорошо.  
Вскоре они действительно остановились. Клаус достал из бардачка фонарики, один из них отдал Дориану. Они шли по лесной тропинке, и Дориан был благодарен Клаусу за возможность идти сзади, не тревожась получить удар в спину. Как ни странно, вариант вырубить чем-нибудь Клауса и сбежать Дориан не рассматривал. По крайней мере, пока не рассматривал.  
Клаус свернул в чащу со словами:  
— Здесь есть дерево с дуплом. Я оставил в нем сменную одежду.  
— Ладно.  
Кажется, неразговорчивость Дориана Клауса несколько нервировала. Но Дориан не был расположен к болтовне, настороженно прислушиваясь к шорохам ночного леса и постоянно держа в поле зрения Клаус.  
В правой руке сохранялось онемение, и Дориан держал фонарик в левой. Через несколько десятков метров Клаус остановился у раскидистого дерева с дуплом, из которого действительно вытащил сумку.  
Дориан нет-нет, да поглядывал, как Клаус быстро разоблачается, а потом так же стремительно одевается в джинсы, футболку и куртку. В довершение всего он стянул волосы в низкий хвост, натянул кепку, поверх козырька которой нацепил большие солнцезащитные очки. Такой же комплект предлагался Дориану, но вместо кепки была шляпа — в сочетании это все должно было превратить Дориана в кого-то еще более молодого и дерзкого, чем он был.  
Клаус посмотрел на получившийся результат при свете фонарика и коротко кивнул. Свою экипировку и вещи, которые Дориан унес на себе из замка Фэрлёгена, он запихал в сумку и закинул ее обратно в дупло. У них остался не привлекающий внимания рюкзак, в котором, по словам Клауса, были деньги, лекарства и документы.  
К утру они действительно вышли на проезжую часть, и их без особых проблем подобрал грузовик. В кузове трясло и пахло каким-то сеном, водитель болтал без умолку, а Клаус односложно ему отвечал. Дориана начало клонить в сон — возможно, это был побочный эффект от очередной инъекции. Он клевал носом, слушая монолог водителя. Клаус сидел очень близко, бедром к бедру: в кузове, груженном ящиками, было тесновато. И Дориан в тревожно-сладком полусне продолжал задаваться вопросом, не было ли беспросветной глупостью оставаться с Клаусом, вместо того чтобы сбежать.  
Из грузовика они вылезли в какой-то сельской местности. Пока Клаус искал, кто бы мог подкинуть их до следующего населенного пункта, Дориан разжился едой — не украл, естественно, а купил. Они с Клаусом жевали бутерброды, запивая их чем-то коричневым, что по какой-то ошибке было названо чаем, и ждали, пока новый водитель освободится.  
На перекладных добрались до Штутгарта, и за всю дорогу они едва ли перекинулись дюжиной слов. Дориан вспомнил о совете Клауса пересечь границу, и подозрительность всплеснулась с новой силой: чтобы Клаус бежал из Германии?!  
В Штутгарте они сошли на площади, после долго петляли по улицам, пока, наконец, Клаус не остановился перед обычной темной дверью. Кажется, это был черный вход. И Дориан поймал себя на том, что не хочет заходить.  
— Тебе надо сменить повязку, — спокойно сказал Клаус. — Потом мы пересечем французскую границу. Я подготовил для тебя документы, но они на женское имя.  
Дориан передернул плечами, с опаской поглядывая на дверь.  
— Мне не впервой одеваться женщиной, майор. Но сперва поясните, где мы.  
Клаус некоторое время колебался, но, приняв решение, взялся за дверную ручку.  
— Это что-то вроде конспиративной квартиры. Или перевалочного пункта. Держи язык за зубами и не сболтни, что ты не имеешь отношения к разведке.  
Сглотнув, Дориан шагнул вслед за майором в прохладный полумрак. Клаус прав: захоти он, от Дориана осталось бы одно воспоминание и обезображенное тело на дне какого-нибудь водоема или оврага. Пока что такой довод казался достаточно разумным и удерживал от немедленного побега.  
Они очутились в темной прихожей. Клаус удивительно быстро нашел выключатель, щелкнул им — и в свете электрической лампы появились темно-бордовые обои на стенах, зеркала в позолоченных рамах, обилие драпировок, скрывающих диваны.  
— Это что, бордель? — изумился Дориан. Майор, однако, полон сюрпризов!  
— Нет, дорогой мой, это всего лишь кабаре, — ответил ему мелодичный женский голос.  
Даме, появившейся из-за тяжелой портьеры, было около тридцати пяти. Это была высокая жгучая брюнетка с весьма женственными формами и ярко накрашенными губами. Она медленно подошла к Клаусу и положила ладони ему на плечи, соблазнительно улыбаясь.  
— Клаус, я рада видеть тебя.  
Дориан сжал губы. Ему не нравилось, когда к Клаусу кто-то так прижимался, а тот и не возражал.  
— Взаимно, Брунгильда, — сдержанно ответил Клаус и отстранил женщину от себя. — Ты прекрасна, как всегда.  
Брунгильда — должно быть, псевдоним — обворожительно улыбнулась и мягко пожурила:  
— Льстец. Но, так и быть, я тебя прощаю. Идемте.  
Клаус коротко кивнул Дориану, и они прошли за портьеру, поднялись по лестнице, миновали несколько одинаковых дверей в узком бордовом коридоре и вошли в небольшую светлую чистую комнату, где всего мебели — односпальная кровать, стол с выдвижными ящиками и несколько стульев. Единственное окно было плотно зашторено.  
Брунгильда закрыла дверь, бросила на Дориана проницательный взгляд и посмотрела на Клауса.  
— В чем должна заключаться моя помощь на этот раз?  
Клаус кивнул на Дориана:  
— Нужно одеть его женщиной, накрасить, что там еще...  
— Будет достаточно одежды и косметики, — оборвал его Дориан. — Я в состоянии переодеться самостоятельно.  
Брунгильда удивленно подняла аккуратные брови.  
— Клаус, дорогой, еще немного, и я решу, что ты игнорируешь моих девочек, потому что предпочитаешь своих мальчиков. Они у тебя все как на подбор блондины. Может, и мне стоит сменить прическу, чтобы наконец-то обольстить тебя?  
Шокированный Дориан поймал нечитаемый взгляд Клауса. Не верилось, что кто-то мог себе позволить говорить ему такие дерзости безнаказанно.  
Тем временем Брунгильда окинула Дориана еще одним взглядом и покачала головой.  
— Не уверена, что у меня найдется платье подходящего размера, — она подошла к столу, достала из выдвижного ящика портновский сантиметр и приблизилась к Дориану. Наверняка она могла действовать куда аккуратнее, но зачем-то прильнула к нему пышным бюстом.  
— Не прижимайтесь ко мне, пожалуйста, — вежливо попросил Дориан.  
— Нежный какой! — удивилась Брунгильда, но отступила. — Клаус, у вас совсем плохо с кадрами? Ты постоянно приводишь ко мне то краснеющих девственников, то подобных недотрог!  
Клаус предсказуемо промолчал. В том же выдвижном ящике стола он нашел пачку сигарет и закурил, пока Дориана измеряли. Закончив, Брунгильда удалилась с мрачным обещанием «что-нибудь придумать».  
Пользуясь ее отсутствием, Дориан наконец-то закопался в содержимое рюкзака.  
— Майор, сколько же у вас воздыхателей всех мастей? — ревниво пошутил он, перебирая паспорта. Их оказалось целых семь штук: четыре для Дориана и три для Клауса. Дориан с любопытством принялся просматривать все.  
— Она не воздыхатель, ей просто нравится подначивать меня. Если бы в какой-то момент я принял ее авансы, она бы тут же дала задний ход, — сухо ответил Клаус, не расположенный к веселью.  
Дориан замолчал. Только дурак не провел бы параллель между поведением Брунгильды и Эроики, а Дориан дураком не был. Он испытующе посмотрел на Клауса, держа в руках паспорт на имя Катрин Браун — видимо, именно под именем этой женщины он должен был въехать во Францию.   
— Майор, вы же понимаете, что между мной и этой Брунгильдой нет ничего общего?  
Клаус наконец-то соизволил посмотреть на него и сделал глубокую затяжку.  
— Выкинь из головы всякую чепуху, у нас нет на это времени. Нам надо выбраться из Германии. Нашел паспорта и билеты?  
— Да, — быстро ответил Дориан и показал документы.   
Для себя Клаус оформил паспорт на имя Томаса Брауна, и Дориан не рискнул уточнить, кем он собирается их представить. А ведь всего несколько месяцев назад Дориан бы соловьем разливался о том, как это мило и самоотверженно со стороны Клауса — добровольно решить изображать супружескую пару.  
Брунгильда вернулась быстро, неся ворох одежды. Дориан сразу выбрал подходящее по фасону темно-синее платье, за счет пышной юбки и удачных рукавов которого его фигуру можно было выдать за женскую. Кроме того, в его распоряжении оказались белье и чулки. Брунгильда пожала плечами:  
— Уж что нашлось из нового. Здесь не галантерейный магазин.  
И тактично вышла, бросив напоследок странный взгляд на Клауса.   
Тот быстро потушил сигарету, вытащил бинты из рюкзака, пока Дориан раздевался. Клаус сноровисто размотал его, заставив поморщиться — кажется, к ране присохла часть бинта, и теперь было больно. Действие анальгетика заканчивалось.  
— Сиди смирно, я зашью, — буркнул Клаус.  
В ящиках этого стола, видимо, был целый склад нужных вещей, включая хирургическую иглу, нить и антисептик. Дориан терпел, стиснув зубы. В отражении в зеркале он видел хмурое, сосредоточенное лицо Клауса и собственное лицо нездорового цвета с запавшими глазами. Боже, Дориан и не подозревал, насколько плохо выглядит!   
Потом Клаус снова забинтовал его и, явно пересиливая себя, предложил помощь с одеванием. Дориан гордо отказался, хотя так и подмывало согласиться и посмотреть, как Клаус будет выкручиваться.  
Чулки были чересчур плотными для лета, но Дориан даже порадовался — не так будет бросаться в глаза его бледнющая от недостатка солнца кожа. Он разделся, искоса поглядывая на Клауса — тот запер дверь и теперь стоял вполоборота, сложив руки на груди. На Дориана демонстративно не смотрел. Жаль.  
Дориан сел удобнее на кровать, заранее приготовив чулки. Это были качественные вещи, которые было приятно держать в руках. Дориан присобрал чулок гармошкой и начал осторожно надевать на правую ногу, медленно расправляя его на себе — размер оказался подходящий, ткань плотно ложилась, была приятной к телу. Дориан обтянул чулком колено и потянул выше, к бедру. Скорее по привычке, чем осознанно, бросил взгляд на Клауса. И понял, что Клаус неотрывно наблюдал, как он одевается. Сглотнув, Дориан провел по ноге руками, словно расправляя несуществующие складки. Клаус проследил взглядом этот жест, и у Дориана сердце куда-то провалилось от такого скрытного, жадного внимания.   
И тут Клаус посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Дориана бросило в жар, на какое-то дикое мгновение ему показалось, что Клаус сейчас в один шаг окажется рядом, опрокинет его на кровать и придавит собственным весом.  
Видимо, эти мысли отразились у него на лице. Клаус попятился, помрачнев.  
— Хватит устраивать шоу. Пошевеливайся! — рявкнул он.  
— Шоу в глазах смотрящего, дорогой майор, — кокетливо ответил Дориан и потянулся за вторым чулком. — Ты можешь отвернуться, если тебе не нравится то, что ты видишь.  
Клаус ругнулся, отпер дверь и выскочил в коридор под тихий смех.  
Оставшись без желанного зрителя, Дориан оделся очень быстро. Брунгильда пожертвовала ему новую косметику, и ушло с четверть часа на то, чтобы нарисовать себе женское лицо, надеть шляпку и туфли и повертеться перед зеркалом, сетуя на нездоровую бледность и в общем тусклый, блёклый вид.  
В дверь постучали, послышался настороженный вопрос:  
— Ты всё?  
Дориан хотел было ответить что-нибудь двусмысленное, но удержался.  
— Входите, я обещаю не кусаться, — вместо этого пропел он.  
Клаус тоже успел переодеться: на нем был костюм, но совсем не похожий на те, что он обычно носил. Судя по довольному лицу вошедшей следом Брунгильды, она давно хотела нарядить майора во что-то эффектное, а тут наконец-то представился случай. Да, фигура Клауса смотрелась просто бесподобно. Дориан тут же восхищенно отметил это вслух.  
— Брось свои извращенческие шуточки! — разозлился Клаус и подошел ближе, повернулся. — Мы похожи на молодоженов? — уточнил он.  
Брунгильда выразительно покосилась на его левую руку:  
— Без обручального кольца? Ни капельки.  
Клаус снова с чувством выругался.   
Брунгильда насмешливо пожелала сладкого медового месяца, выпроваживая их через все тот же черный вход. Дориан так и не определился со своим отношением к этой женщине, которая так запросто флиртовала с Клаусом, помогала скрыться от преследования и при этом не задала ни единого важного вопроса.  
Вопреки ожиданиям Дориана, первым делом они направились в парикмахерскую. Клаус уселся в кресло и решительно потребовал сделать ему короткую стрижку. Под его тяжелым взглядом Дориан смог остаться на месте и даже не разразиться негодующим криком: это же кощунство, отрезать эти чудесные блестящие пряди, черные, как вороново крыло! Девушка-парикмахер была с ним полностью солидарна: Клаусу несколько раз пришлось повторить «еще короче», прежде чем он удовлетворился результатом. Дориан провожал тоскливым взглядом каждый дюйм состриженных волос, чувствуя себя великомучеником.  
Пока Клауса подвергали добровольной экзекуции, Дориан прошелся мимо стенда с красками и выбрал несколько тюбиков, в том числе тонирующий шампунь броского рыжего цвета.  
Всю дорогу до ювелирного магазина Дориан бросал на голову Клауса взгляды, полные невысказанного сожаления.  
— Прекрати так тяжело вздыхать, — процедил Клаус, когда его терпение лопнуло. — Это меня подстригли, а не тебя.  
— О своих волосах я горевал бы меньше, — ответил Дориан.  
Клаус хмпфнул, явно вспомнив, как они обезвреживали террористов на борту самолета. То приключение было бы идеальным, если бы в итоге Дориану удалось заполучить картину. Но — не судьба.  
Обручальные кольца Клаус приобрел за наличные. Размеры назвал сразу и отверг несколько предложенных вариантов. В итоге они с Дорианом пререкались, «выбирая» кольца, как и десятки пар до них, и вряд ли хоть чем-то могли запомниться продавцу. А именно этого Клаус и добивался.  
Миновав несколько кварталов, они пришли в парк и сели на скамейку под раскидистым деревом. Дориан достал зеркальце и огляделся — никого подозрительного. Клаус, закурив, незаметно кивнул: тоже ничего. Однако время поджимало.  
Клаус достал из кармана коробочку с кольцами, откинул крышку. Золото заблестело в солнечных лучах. Клаус вынул одно кольцо и надел, протянул коробочку Дориану:  
— Чего ждешь? Надевай.  
— Не могу, у меня рука все еще онемевшая после обезболивающего, — быстро соврал Дориан.  
Клаус, чертыхнувшись, достал второе кольцо.  
— Руку!  
Дориан, сглотнув, подчинился. И не дышал, пока Клаус надевал ему кольцо на безымянный палец. Село идеально.  
Коробочка полетела в мусорное ведро. Дориан, как завороженный, продолжал смотреть на кольцо — золотой ободок с узором из роз, который в его глазах был великолепнее и прекраснее самых роскошных украшений с бриллиантами и самоцветами.  
— Хорош пялиться, размер подходящий, — проворчал Клаус, пыхтя сигаретой.  
Дориан повернулся к нему, улыбаясь.  
— Майор, это же подарок, правда? Честное слово, я возмещу НАТО все расходы, кроме тех, что связаны с этим кольцом. Могу подарить лично вам в ответ что-нибудь равноценное, но это кольцо не отдам, так и знайте!  
Клаус с изумлением посмотрел на его руку, пожал плечами.  
— Не думал об этом как о подарке.  
Дориан не расстроился. Его приводила в восторг сама мысль получить от Клауса настоящее обручальное кольцо — это было бы слишком смелой мечтой при других обстоятельствах.  
По дороге на вокзал закупились сменной одеждой и бельем — по одному-два предмета в магазине — и приобрели чемодан, куда Клаус уложил и покупки, и рюкзак. В поезд они садились как самая заурядная пара молодоженов, решивших провести медовый месяц в Париже — а таких было немало.  
Дориан понимал, что Клаусу все это очень не нравится, но пользовался случаем, прикасаясь к нему, улыбаясь ему, заглядывая в глаза. Здесь и сейчас призраки подземелий и ухмыляющегося Фэрлёгена отступили, поблекли, и казалось совершенно неважным, что происходило раньше. Клаус был рядом — сидел настолько близко, что ощущалось тепло тела. Его можно было взять за руку, погладить пальцами мозолистую ладонь. Дориан бы зацеловал его, но это уже выходило за рамки приличий, а значит — могло привлечь ненужное внимание. Почти хватало того, что Клаус не вырывается и не бранится, а просто молча принимает эти немудреные ласки, глядя в пространство перед собой.  
Поезд сделал остановку в Страсбурге. Клаус, начав машинально поглаживать Дориана по руке, в окно осматривал перрон и в какой-то момент напрягся. Дориан проследил за его взглядом и заметил несколько человек в штатском и с военной выправкой, приближающихся к вагону.   
Клаус сжал пальцы Дориана и смотрел в глаза несколько секунд, безмолвно сигнализируя об опасности. В вагоне послышались голоса проверяющих.  
Больше не медля, Клаус привлек к себе Дориана, наклонил голову. В хорошей постановочной сцене хоть что-то должно быть настоящим — и этот неспешный поцелуй был умопомрачительно настоящим. Клаус позаботился о том, чтобы его руку с обручальным кольцом было хорошо видно, а лицо нельзя было разглядеть даже в оконном отражении.   
Однако Дориана это не волновало. Его волновало, какие уверенные у Клауса руки, как соблазнительно вздымается грудная клетка при дыхании, как двигаются его губы. Но преследующее чувство опасности отвлекало, Дориан не мог не вслушиваться в голоса окружающих, не мог не наблюдать украдкой из-под опущенных ресниц.  
Их пара не привлекла особого внимания — люди в штатском миновали их, не задерживаясь. Видимо, искали, руководствуясь конкретным описанием, в которое не входили молодожены, попирающие своим поведением общественные устои.  
Взвизгнул гудок, возвещая об отправлении, поезд дернуло. Клаус отстранился.   
Лицо Дориана разрумянилось, губы все еще были приоткрыты. Он погладил Клауса по щеке и потянулся вперед, прикрыв глаза. И для стороннего наблюдателя было бы очень странно, если бы Клаус отказал своей спутнице в еще одном поцелуе. Дориан, прекрасно осознавая это, использовал свой шанс. И теперь, когда отпала необходимость быть настороже, он наконец-то смог прильнуть к Клаусу, испивая до дна этот поцелуй. Больше нежный, чем страстный, и настолько желанно-сладостный, что Дориан, не удержавшись, тихо застонал.   
Их поведение можно было бы назвать почти пристойным, если бы не какой-то невербальный посыл со стороны Дориана, безмолвное «люблю тебя!», читавшееся в каждом жесте, в каждом движении губ.  
— Какое бесстыдство! — возмутилась сухопарая старушка — Дориан увидел ее краем глаза.  
— Грета, перестань, нам надо занять наши места, — увещевал ее спутник столь же почтенных лет.  
Старушка все же прошла мимо, продолжая брюзжать, что во времена ее молодости молодожены не позволяли себе нежничать друг с другом на публике.  
Губы Дориана дрогнули в улыбке, он отпустил Клауса, невесомо поцеловав в последний раз. И посмотрел в глаза — прямо, открыто и бесстрашно.  
— У тебя губы в моей помаде, дорогой, — невинно заявил Дориан. — Позволь я помогу тебе.  
Клаусу — ведь он был образцовым влюбленным — пришлось стоически вытерпеть манипуляции, включающие его губы, пальцы Дориана и чистый носовой платок. Он нахмурился, когда Дориан спрятал этот безнадежно испорченный клочок материи в своей сумочке.  
— Ты же не думал, что я упущу такую реликвию — платок со следами помады с твоих губ после того, как мы, не таясь, целовались в общественном месте? — прошептал Дориан. Его немного потряхивало от возбуждения, а щеки горели румянцем.   
Глаза Клауса метали метафорические молнии, но он не мог дать волю своему возмущению. Полюбовавшись на потрясающе выразительное лицо Клауса еще немного, Дориан положил голову ему на плечо, взял его под локоть и умиротворенно вздохнул. Он был счастлив, как никогда в жизни, и думал о том, что подземелья и мерзкий Фэрлёген стоили того, чтобы ехать с Клаусом в поезде, обнимать его, поцеловать его — боже, как это было прекрасно! Пусть на несколько минут, но Клаус принадлежал ему безраздельно. Даже если все закончится печально, напоследок Дориан был так безудержно и безрассудно счастлив. 


	4. Chapter 4

Эроика был ходячим искушением — во многих смыслах. Если бы в окружении Миши появился подобный субъект, Клаус бы непременно воспользовался случаем, чтобы скомпрометировать его.  
Поправка: Миша оказался не у дел. Зато Эроика умудрился очутиться в гуще событий, когда контрразведывательная операция вошла в финальную стадию. Клаус был готов придушить идиота собственными руками, но — увы! — ему предлагалось Дориана пристрелить.   
Клаусу стоило чудовищных усилий разузнать, что произошло и как Дориан вообще мог пересечься с Фэрлёгеном, и при этом не привлечь к своим изысканиям чрезмерного внимания. Агент А, обсуждавший с G подробности исчезновения лорда Глория в штаб-квартире НАТО, невольно подкинул крохи информации. Клаус, вынужденный полагаться на такой шаткий фундамент, как логика и интуиция, рычал и злился, распугивая окружающих.  
Дориан умудрился узнать от умирающего парфюмера, который периодически оказывал свои профессиональные услуги NASA, координаты места, где были спрятаны расчеты и описание химических формул нового биологического оружия. Вся эта омерзительная дрянь носила поэтическое название «Сокровище», и Клаус не мог представить себе больную фантазию человека, давшего подобное наименование оружию массового поражения. «Сокровище» планировалось внедрить в американский космический шаттл, откуда бы зараза перешла на советских космонавтов в рамках их совместной миссии. Какую цель преследовали люди, желавшие солгать всему миру об угрозе из космоса, Клаусу известно не было. Однако он мог представить себе последствия: обострение международных отношений, истерию среди мирного населения, волнения и протесты и прочая, и прочая.  
Парфюмер узнал координаты не то чтобы случайно — человек, спрятавший формулы, умирал, и передал их единственному, кому мог довериться. Кто же знал, что парфюмер и сам станет жертвой несчастного случая и передаст сведения дальше — Дориану, которого принял за агента разведки, приставленного обеспечивать его безопасность. Клаус бы расхохотался такому стечению обстоятельств, если бы жизнь Дориана не висела на волоске из-за этих координат.  
Смерть парфюмера всколыхнула спецслужбы, и Фэрлёгену пришлось затаиться. Клаус именно этим объяснял странное явление: Дориана не только не заставили говорить, но и попытались склонить к сотрудничеству. По всей видимости, Фэрлёген, как и всегда, хотел одним ударом убить двух зайцев: заполучить и Эроику, и формулу.  
По перемещениям Фэрлёгена и его действиям и контактам Клаус предположил, что экспериментальная взрывчатка не просто была похищена с завода, а вполне нашла нового хозяина. Это, конечно, были всего лишь догадки, пусть и основанные на фактах. Ушло еще какое-то время, чтобы перепроверить информацию, осторожно разузнать планы Фэрлёгена присутствовать на тех или иных мероприятиях. Последнее как раз было несложно: Фэрлёген, объявившийся на горизонте несколько лет назад, мелькал в жизни Клауса все чаще и чаще, и первоначально его намерения казались настолько самоотверженными и чистыми, что даже Клаус, у которого ожидание предательства сидело в подкорке, поверил. Что поделать, наиболее выдающимся талантом Фэрлёгена была способность к изощренной и очень правдоподобной лжи, которую не смогли распознать ни профессиональные психологи, ни техника. Во всяком случае, Клаус не видел иного объяснения тому факту, что Фэрлёген смог втереться в доверие к не самым глупым людям в разведке и стать агентом. Как впоследствии узнал Клаус — двойным агентом.  
Начальство в лице генерала Шмидта не одобрило составленный Клаусом план вызволения Эроики. Но и не наложило вето. Клаус, сардонически улыбаясь, потребовал отпуск на три дня раньше согласованного срока. С этого момента он действовал якобы не с ведома НАТО и чинов в немецкой разведке. С одной стороны, это развязывало ему руки: отпадала необходимость согласовывать действия, утверждать бюджет и возиться с бумагами. С другой стороны, у него больше не было их официальной поддержки, и рассчитывать приходилось главным образом на собственные силы. Если он провалится, то подмога вряд ли подоспеет раньше, чем его тело остынет. В итоге начальство сделает вид, что впервые слышит о подобном самоуправстве — на фоне более ранних прегрешений эта ложь даже не вызовет слишком серьезных подозрений. Если же Клаусу удастся вытащить Эроику и после залечь на дно, пока его коллеги не завершат начатое им дело, то можно даже рассчитывать на повышение. Все-таки не каждый год удается раскрыть заговор на столь высоком уровне. А в том, что за Фэрлёгеном стоит кто-то влиятельный и высокопоставленный, сомнений не возникало ни у Клауса, ни у генерала Шмидта.  
Клаус бы никогда не признал этого вслух, но его восхищало, как Дориан держится. Фэрлёген был из тех моральных садистов, кому нравилось доводить выбранную жертву до отчаяния и самых самоубийственных поступков. Он оборудовал в подвале замка пыточную камеру — на самом деле там никого не пытали, Фэрлёген не получал удовольствия от физического насилия. Он предпочитал мучить жертву ожиданием боли, а не самой болью. А еще он лгал как дышал, настолько естественно, легко и непротиворечиво, что мог оплести своей паутиной и медленно иссушить даже самого стойкого человека. Убедить в чужом предательстве, склонить сменить сторону. Доказать, что черное — это белое, вот в чем Фэрлёген был мастером.   
Дориан ошибочно решил, что его спасение было частью миссии Клауса. Тем лучше, не будет приставать с расспросами, зачем Клаус рискует собственной головой ради него. Это был как раз тот случай, когда стоило идти путем наименьшего сопротивления.  
В Париже они остановились в гостинице под именами Катрин и Томаса Браунов. Представляясь молодоженами, Клаус преследовал цель запутать погоню. Его неприязнь к Эроике была притчей во языцех: Клаус был практически уверен, что даже Фэрлёген не додумается до такого изощрения. Кроме того, алфавиты продолжали выполнять одно маленькое, но важное задание, которое вполне могло пустить погоню по ложному следу. Разумеется, они не знали, какова тайная цель их работы. На сей раз миссия Клауса была слишком секретной, чтобы посвящать во все детали даже собственных агентов. Хотя, конечно, кое-что кое-кто из них знал.  
Номер был с роскошной двуспальной кроватью — рай для молодоженов. Клаус сразу снял галстук и пиджак и расстегнул несколько пуговиц на рубашке. Дориан скинул туфли и упал на кровать, с наслаждением вытянув ноги. Клаус старался не глядеть на него — он слишком хорошо помнил, как смотрятся эти ноги в чулках. Или вообще обнаженными.  
Ничего подозрительного в номере Клаус не обнаружил. Дориан следил за его перемещениями, лежа на животе и болтая ногами в воздухе. Однако стоило Клаусу коротко сообщить, что все чисто, как Дориан живо спрыгнул на пол и скрылся в ванной, с обольстительной улыбкой попросив позаботиться об ужине. Клаус бросил взгляд на часы: поздний вечер, а обедали они еще в вагоне-ресторане, и это было целую вечность назад.  
Дориан плескался в душе добрых полчаса. В другое время такая медлительность Клауса бы рассердила, но не на этот раз. В его часы были встроены радиопередатчик и радиоприемник — и, поскольку это были личные часы, то Клаус был уверен, что в них не находится еще и радиомаяк. Он настроил передатчик на частоту, выходящую за границы коммерческого диапазона вещания, и отбил короткую радиограмму, пользуясь азбукой Морзе. Он сообщал, что вытащил Эроику и отбыл из Германии. Подписывался Клаус кодовым именем, которое ему присвоили специально для этой миссии. Пока что все шло по плану: майор Эбербах официально в отпуске, и любые распоряжения на его счет будут тщательно отслеживаться. Задачей на данном этапе было выявить двойных агентов. Клаусу не очень-то по нутру было пускаться в бега, но выбора ему не предоставили.  
Когда Дориан наконец-то соизволил освободить ванную, Клаус успел поужинать и выкурить сигарету. Дориан, кутаясь в белый гостиничный халат, осуждающе покосился на грязную посуду:  
— Майор, вы могли бы проявить вежливость и подождать меня.  
— Нет, не мог бы, — огрызнулся Клаус.  
Готовясь вломиться в логово Фэрлёгена, он воспользовался стимуляторами, и теперь зверски хотелось спать. Смыть с себя дорожную пыль и накал прошедших суток и просто отключиться до утра.  
Клаус прихватил свежеприобретенную пижаму и направился в ванную. Обернулся уже на пороге:  
— Только попробуй ко мне сунуться — прибью. И оденься, иначе я выкину тебя из номера.  
— Но жарко же!.. — возразил было Дориан.  
— На полу сквозит, можешь устраиваться, — отрезал Клаус.  
Уже в ванной он заметил, что так и не снял злосчастное кольцо. Дориан свое продолжал таскать — ему-то не привыкать ко всяким цацкам. Клаус снял кольцо и положил его на полочку над раковиной, сделав в уме зарубку утром убрать его куда-нибудь либо надеть, если они продолжат ломать комедию.  
С остриженными волосами собственное отражение казалось чужим. Клаус не носил настолько короткую прическу со школьных времен и чувствовал себя неуютно. Как ни странно, беззастенчивое сожаление Дориана по поводу утраченных волос немного примиряло с действительностью.  
Вода расслабляла. Клаус стоял, подставив лицо упругим струям, и чувствовал, что напряжение его понемногу отпускает. Всяческим психотехникам для управления стрессом он предпочитал контрастный душ.  
Облачившись в пижаму с длинными рукавами, Клаус вернулся в спальню. Дориан сидел на кровати по-турецки и пялился в телевизор — показывали новости. К облегчению Клауса, на Дориане были приличные пижамные штаны — собственно, те, которые сам Клаус и купил не далее чем сегодня, пропустив мимо ушей критику цвета. Чем, интересно, черный плох? Очень практичный цвет.  
Верх от пижамы лежал на подушке, а рядом с Дорианом были разложены бинты и ранозаживляющая мазь.  
— Есть что-то интересное? — спросил Клаус, кивнув на телевизор.  
Дориан помотал головой:  
— Не особенно. В Германии из тюрьмы бежали двое опасных преступников, но подробности не сообщались. Хотя вам, наверно, обычные преступники не интересны.  
Клаус задумчиво посмотрел на экран. Двое беглецов, значит?..  
Дориан, вторя его мыслям, продолжил:  
— Это же только в романах и кино шпиона могут заклеймить преступником и объявить в розыск, правда?  
Они обменялись взглядами. Дориан удрученно, с пониманием вздохнул:  
— Быть в розыске как вор совсем не то же самое, что обвиняться в каком-то тяжелом преступлении. Как думаете, нас объявят грабителями? убийцами?  
Клаус вскрыл пачку сигарет, закурил.  
— Возможно, террористами. Но тебе стоит беспокоиться не об этом. Фэрлёген подставил тебя — в НАТО на ушах стоят из-за того, что Эроика украл секретные документы. Факты выглядят убедительно, тебе светит обвинение в государственной измене.  
Дориан побледнел.   
— Но я не крал никакие документы!  
Клаус смотрел на его лицо, на котором сейчас чувства были явственно написаны. Наигранность, насколько Клаус мог судить, пока не проскальзывала.  
— Вероятно, это так, — кивнул он.  
На самом деле, если бы не оплошность Фэрлёгена, Клаусу бы и в голову не пришло озаботиться местонахождением Дориана. Он бы, конечно, не препятствовал A и G играть в детективов, даже снарядил бы их на какое-нибудь не слишком серьезное задание в Лондон, но не более: сам Клаус не мог бегать по всему миру за отдельно взятым вором, когда его соотечественник предположительно работает на преступные организации, дискредитируя немецкую разведку. Однако Фэрлёген зачем-то попытался обвинить Эроику в похищении секретных документов. И это уже заслуживало внимания.  
Признаться, почерк кражи и впрямь был похож на Эроику, но Клаус знал этого конкретного вора достаточно хорошо, чтобы усомниться в его виновности. Как позже выяснилось, к моменту кражи Дориан уже перепугал свою команду исчезновением — это, конечно, могло свидетельствовать и против него, но Клаус не был судьей, чтобы выносить вердикт. Он смотрел на ситуацию с другой стороны: Дориана могли заставить совершить кражу. А могли оклеветать. И Клаус все же склонялся ко второму варианту. Особенное подозрение вызвал Фэрлёген, заявив, что поймал Эроику при попытке украсть картину из своей коллекции. Документы и тут же снова художественная мазня? Какая-то переменная в этом уравнении явно была лишней.  
— Думаю, Фэрлёген давно собирался прибрать эти документы к рукам. Ты просто удачно подвернулся ему, а остальное дело техники, — размышлял вслух Клаус, остановившись у открытого окна. Ночь и правда была жаркой, спасал кондиционер в номере. — Наверняка он собирался шантажировать тебя этой кражей, чтобы заставить работать на себя. Как ты понимаешь, похитить секретные документы и передать их вражеским агентам либо продать совсем не то же самое, что украсть картину.  
— В Великобритании государственная измена карается смертной казнью, — прошептал Дориан. Он по-прежнему был бледен — то ли от страха, то ли от гнева.  
Клаус погасил сигарету в пепельнице.  
— Если тебя это утешит, мне наверняка планируют выдвинуть похожие обвинения. Никогда не думал, что окажусь с тобой в одной лодке по такому неприятному поводу.  
Дориан вскинул на него острый взгляд, вцепившись руками в собственные колени.  
— Майор, но ведь вы не предатель!  
Клаус удивленно посмотрел в ответ:  
— С чего такая уверенность? Ты понятия не имеешь, чем я занимался и почему оказался в бегах.  
Дориан улыбнулся — и это была кривая, совсем не свойственная ему улыбка.  
— Готов биться о заклад, что это захватывающая история, в которой есть заговоры, двойные агенты и вы — ключевая фигура, добывающая победу.  
Клаус бы не называл себя ключевой фигурой в происходящем. Его вклад, бесспорно, был существенным, но в устах Дориана все это звучало как шпионский роман, а не как секретная операция, на подготовку и проведение которой ушел почти год. Однако Клауса не на шутку тревожило состояние Дориана. Кажется, Фэрлёген успел потоптаться по нему больше, чем следовало ожидать, вот только Клаус совершенно не представлял, какую страшилку надо было сочинить, чтобы легкомысленный Эроика вел себя вот _так_.  
Помимо прочего, проблема заключалась в том, что Клаусу плохо удавалось обсуждать подобные проблемы. Он умел допрашивать, но этот способ сейчас не годился. У Клауса теплилась смутная надежда, что Дориану хватит мозгов успокоиться и все обдумать, а не рубить с плеча.  
— Повернись и сядь ровно, — скомандовал Клаус, докурив.   
Рана выглядела неплохо — насколько это было возможно при текущих условиях. Клаус обработал ее антисептиком, с сожалением признал, что хирургия — не его стезя: наверняка останется шрам.   
Если бы Дориан начал ныть о якобы утраченной красоте или жаловаться на боль, то Клаус бы с чистой совестью гаркнул на него и успокоился, но Дориан переносил все молча. И это молчание тоже беспокоило: не хватало только запоздалой шоковой реакции.  
Клаус наложил мазь и, стыдясь собственных желаний, все же скользнул взглядом по обнаженной спине до поясницы. Пусть это будет маленькой наградой за терпеливость.   
Кожа Дориана от природы была очень светлого оттенка, в его теле вообще было что-то от обожаемых им мраморных статуй. И след от удаленного маячка очень бросался в глаза.  
Закончив с бинтовкой, Клаус встал с кровати и кивнул на пижамную куртку:  
— Одевайся, нечего щеголять голым торсом.  
Дориан лукаво улыбнулся:  
— Майор, вы обратили внимание на мой торс?  
Клаус проглотил первые несколько ответов, пришедших на ум. Дориан тем временем действительно оделся, и Клаус снова задался вопросом, чем ему не угодил цвет: черный и черный, смотрится контрастно — в сочетании с волосами напоминает о напоминает о флаге Баден-Вюртемберга. Словом, хорошо смотрится.  
Поймав на себе испытующий взгляд Дориана, Клаус передумал хоть как-то комментировать его предыдущее высказывание или продолжать размышления о цветовых сочетаниях.   
— Я собираюсь спать, — решительно объявил Клаус и погасил основное освещение — остались только ночники на тумбочках. — Тебе советую то же самое. Дрыхнуть до обеда не рассчитывай.  
Дориан проследил взглядом, как он укладывается, и усмехнулся:  
— Вы действительно собираетесь спать со мной в одной кровати? И даже не пригрозите мне избиением и расстрелом, если я попытаюсь воспользоваться обстоятельствами?  
Клаус посмотрел на него почти ласково — отчего-то именно такой взгляд больше всего приводил окружающих в ужас.  
— Вот, ты и сам все прекрасно знаешь. Надеюсь на твое благоразумие. И инстинкт самосохранения, — Клаус схватил с пола и бросил на середину кровати пару декоративных подушек и снова посмотрел на Дориана. — Это граница. Я понятно изъясняюсь?  
Дориан с усмешкой кивнул и раскинулся на своей половине по-лягушачьи — на взгляд Клауса, это была жутко неудобная поза. И как-то неуловимо развратная.  
— Доброй ночи, майор, — тихо пожелал Дориан. — Клянусь, что не буду покушаться на вашу честь. Сегодня.  
Клаус, фыркнув, лег на спину и закрыл глаза, по обыкновению напел «У Мэри был ягненок» — и провалился в сон. Его последней мыслью было, что Дориана должны шокировать такие его привычки. И что раньше Клаусу не мерещилось ничего порочно-искусительного в людях, спящих на животе.

***

Клаус проснулся среди ночи. Открыл глаза, уставившись в темноту потолка перед собой. Бросил взгляд на электронные часы — без четверти три. Закрыл глаза, неслышно промурлыкал «У Мэри был ягненок...». Снова открыл глаза: сон окончательно развеялся. Потом осторожно повернул голову — очертания Дориана едва угадывались в темноте, слышалось спокойное ровное дыхание. Что ж, хотя бы ему удастся выспаться.  
Пролежав еще немного, Клаус все же встал, подошел к окну, отодвинул плотную штору. Этой ночью было то, что астрономы называли суперлунием — огромная луна сияла ярко и была непривычно красноватой. Клаус смотрел на безлюдный парк и размышлял, что же делать дальше. С одной стороны, стоило как можно быстрее отделаться от Дориана — наверняка тому есть где спрятаться. В одиночку скрываться было не в пример легче и можно было попробовать утянуть основную погоню за собой.   
С другой стороны, Дориан знал треклятые координаты, и эти сведения были нужны Фэрлёгену позарез, и теперь, после того, как Клаус разворошил их осиное гнездо, нужны срочно. Так что не стоило и рассчитывать на то, что преследователи сосредоточатся только на Клаусе — Дориана тоже будут гнать до последнего. А загнав, не пощадят. Можно было еще сдать Дориана под охрану кому-нибудь из агентов, но кому? Клаус якобы в отпуске, а по факту в бегах, обращаться может только к начальству, непосредственно курирующему миссию. А это начальство ясно дало понять, что нянчиться с гражданским майор будет сам. Начальство, в отличие от Клауса, примерило на себя роль судьи и объявило Дориана виновным в краже документов, хоть и сочло его действующим под давлением. Если бы удалось доказать обратное... или хотя бы доказать, что координаты «Сокровища» по-прежнему известны только Дориану... Но Фэрлёген подстраховался на случай побега. Клаусу оставалось только скрипеть зубами от такой предусмотрительности и тащить Дориана за собой, тревожась о целостности его бедовой головы.  
Если, конечно, сам Клаус не ошибается. Ведь освобождение Дориана могло быть не результатом тщательной подготовки и шальной удачи, а частью хитровывернутого замысла. У Фэрлёгена было много недостатков, некоторые из них были чудовищны, но ему нельзя было отказать в поистине лисьей хищной хитрости. И он использовал людей без зазрения совести.  
Клаусу было неприятно это признавать, но свое отравляющее влияние Фэрлёген оказал и на него. Клаус и раньше-то не слишком доверял Эроике, считая его сперва специально подосланным вражеским агентом, потом — избалованным плейбоем, которому захотелось новую игрушку в виде военного в своей постели. Клаус без колебаний принял решение вытащить Дориана из сетей Фэрлёгена, но не мог доверять ему. Фэрлёген развращал сознание и более морально устойчивых людей — Клаус не был уверен, что Дориана не завербовали. Но он однозначно предпочтет оказаться идиотом, которого обвели вокруг пальца, чем подлецом, оставившим Дориана в лапах такого садиста, как Фэрлёген.  
Так и не найдя достаточно весомых доводов «за» или «против» предполагаемое моральное совращение Дориана, Клаус пришел к компромиссу с самим собой: оставить выбор Дориану и не возвращаться больше к этому вопросу. Захочет уйти — скатертью дорожка, а Клаус умывает руки.   
Захочет остаться... что ж, Клаус достаточно хорошо его изучил, чтобы поймать на какой-нибудь мелочи, если Дориан переметнулся к Фэрлёгену. Пока что ничего странного за Дорианом Клаус не заметил: тот по-прежнему флиртовал, приставал в рамках разумного и произносил формальное «майор» таким тоном, каким не каждый влюбленный произносит имя дамы сердца. Ничего необычного.  
Клаус, продолжая придерживать штору, обернулся.  
Дориан смотрел на него. Из-под простыни торчала только голова, кудри разметались по подушке. Если он всегда так закукливается во сне, то, пожалуй, можно в следующий раз не заставлять его надевать верх от пижамы — пока рана не заживет.  
— Почему ты не задаешь вопросы о координатах? — неожиданно спросил Дориан.  
Клаус поправил шторы, снова отгородив их от внешнего мира и лунного сияния. Взял со стола сигареты с зажигалкой и сел на пол возле кровати со стороны Дориана.   
— Я знаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь. Не скажу, что мне это приятно, но ты имеешь право подозревать меня. Я бы на твоем месте вообще воспользовался первой же возможностью, чтобы оглушить меня и сбежать.  
Клаус щелкнул зажигалкой, глубоко вдохнул дым — это немного успокаивало. Предложил сигареты Дориану, но тот отрицательно мотнул головой.  
— Не имею понятия, что именно наплел тебе Фэрлёген, но, зная его, там было одно слово правды на тысячу слов лжи, — Клаус снова затянулся, глядя на яркий оранжевый огонек сигареты. — Он всегда был таким. Я имею в виду Фэрлёгена. Ты, наверно, не знаешь, но мы учились в соперничающих школах. Если бы я знал, что из него вырастет, то удавил бы его еще тогда.  
— Я знаю, — отозвался Дориан. Почти сразу уточнил: — Про школу знаю. Я хотел украсть у Фэрлёгена одну картину, тогда и ознакомился с его биографией.  
Клаус усмехнулся:  
— Удивительное совпадение, правда? Если бы ты раньше не попадался мне при самых нерасполагающих к этому обстоятельствах, я бы решил, что твое исчезновение и чудесное спасение были тщательно спланированы. Передай пепельницу.  
Дориан, возмущенно фыркая, приподнялся на кровати, потянулся к тумбочке. Простынь сползла с него, и до Клауса дошло, что от пижамного верха Дориан все-таки избавился.  
— Надеюсь, хотя бы штаны на тебе остались, — проворчал Клаус, принимая пепельницу.  
— Надеюсь, что ты захочешь убедиться в этом лично, — незамедлительно отреагировал Дориан.  
Клаус так до сих пор и не разобрался, были такие ответы у него в привычке или же он отдавал себе отчет в том, что и кому говорит. Не то чтобы Клаус всерьез должен был интересоваться подобными вещами.  
Он погасил сигарету и продолжил ранее начатый разговор:  
— А координаты никому не сообщай: ни мне, ни кому-либо еще в НАТО, ни самой королеве.  
— Знаю. Иначе меня сразу убьют.  
Клаус промолчал. Насчет «сразу» у него были большие сомнения, но Дориану лучше не знать, с каким монстром его свела жизнь. По поводу себя Клаус тоже не обольщался: если он попадется в лапы Фэрлёгена теперь, когда стал персоной нон грата, пусть и в рамках миссии, его судьба будет крайне незавидной. И, нет, в его случае о смерти речь идти не будет намного, намного дольше.  
Повертев в руке початую пачку сигарет, Клаус решил, что решение важных вопросов до утра откладывать нет смысла: все равно у обоих бессонница, почему бы не употребить ее с пользой?  
— Послушай, Эроика, нам надо решить, что мы делаем дальше. Вернее, тебе надо решить. Либо ты отвязываешься от меня, и завтра наши пути расходятся, либо мы будем в бегах вместе. Меня устроят оба варианта.  
Дориан издал сдавленный смешок. Он снова закутался в простынь, как в защитный кокон, и Клаусу было даже не придраться к его фривольному внешнему виду.  
— Звучит так, словно ты чувствуешь ответственность за случившееся. Но это не так, Клаус. Просто стечение обстоятельств.  
Было странно слышать собственное имя из уст Дориана. Клаус привык к нейтральному «майор» — у него были претензии разве что к тону. Однако имя Дориан умудрялся произносить еще интимнее, и первой реакцией было восстановить нарушенные границы. Вместо этого Клаус достал третью сигарету. Такими темпами он к утру опустошит всю пачку.  
— Да, стечение обстоятельств, — согласился Клаус. — Но я на самом деле готов терпеть твое общество до тех пор, пока Фэрлёген не будет дискредитирован. Говоря откровенно, мы будем полезны друг другу. К тому же, мне будет спокойнее держать тебя в поле зрения. Чтобы ты понимал: я тебе не доверяю.  
— Я тебе тоже.  
Клаус пожал плечами:  
— Ничего другого я и не ожидал.  
— Но я пойду с тобой, — закончил Дориан.  
— Тебя убедили мои выкладки?  
— Нет. Но если меня скоро убьют, то я предпочту провести оставшееся время с тобой.  
Клаус повернул голову, глядя Дориану прямо в глаза долгим нечитаемым взглядом. Каждый раз подобные замечания заставляли его теряться. У Клауса в голове не укладывалось, как можно молоть чушь, не думая о последствиях своих слов. Еще сильнее у него не укладывалось в голове, можно ли такие признания делать искренне, добровольно вручая против себя оружие.   
Дориан смотрел в ответ, не моргая. Его лицо было едва различимо.  
Клаус отвернулся и докурил. Дориан решительно не вписывался в составленную им картину мира, вечно влезая в неподходящий момент и совершая возмутительные поступки. Слишком открытый, слишком яркий, слишком вызывающий, слишком красивый. В Дориане все было «слишком», но парадоксальным образом пропорции сходились так, что Клаусу результат был по вкусу. Иногда он думал, как надолго хватило бы интереса Дориана, если бы его недоухаживания были приняты. Клаус ставил на месяц. Может, меньше.  
Он поднял голову, раздражаясь собственным мыслям. Он не любил бессонные бездельные ночи как раз из-за тяги порефлексировать, если время за полночь, а мозг не занят чем-то конструктивным.  
— Клаус, ты можешь ответить мне на один вопрос? — Дориан говорил тихо и, пожалуй, нерешительно, что совсем на него не походило.  
— Нет, — отрезал Клаус.   
Он и правда не имел не малейшего желания отвечать на вопросы, задаваемые таким драматическим тоном. Они обычно включали что-то вроде «разве тебе не нравится эта фройляйн?» или «господин Клаус, ваш отец...».  
Почему-то Клаус совсем не удивился, когда его отказ отвечать не остановил Дориана.  
— Ты спал с ним только по служебной необходимости? Или потому что он тебе действительно нравится?  
Тон был по-прежнему драматическим, но не настолько, чтобы это взбесило по-настоящему. Клаус задумался, с какой стати Дориан задает такие идиотские вопросы. Впрочем, ответ лежал на поверхности: наверняка Фэрлёген наплел ему что-то и был достаточно убедителен, чтобы Дориан поверил.  
Клаус опять закурил. Он никогда не любил обсуждать то, что называлось «личной жизнью» — причем хоть свою, хоть чужую. Но в этот раз ощущал необходимость ответить.  
— Ты в своем уме? Если бы я ни с того ни с сего решил трахаться с ним, это бы вызвало подозрения, а не бурную радость, от которой отказывают мозги.  
Дориан на какое-то время затих. Клаус было понадеялся, что он провалился в сон, но нет.  
— Я видел, как ты заходил к нему в спальню, — прошептал Дориан.  
— Уверен? — саркастически уточнил Клаус и сделал особенно глубокую затяжку. — Может, ты видел, как какой-то _похожий_ на меня мужчина входит в спальню? По какой-то причине я привлекаю всяких извращенцев. — Помолчав, он добавил: — Хотя должен признать, что хотя бы ты не пал настолько низко, чтобы водить к себе мало-мальски похожих на меня мужчин.  
Дориан подавленно промолчал. Видимо, эта идея все же приходила ему в голову. Клаус неслышно вздохнул: к сожалению, он действительно очень многое вынужден был знать о личной жизни Эроики, в том числе тот факт, что подобная идея так и не была реализована на практике. Это несколько сбивало с толку, если быть откровенным: Дориан так явно и так рьяно пытался затащить Клауса в постель, что напрашивалось очевидное решение проблемы — затащить в нее кого-то похожего, только и всего. Но Дориан этого не делал годами — боже, Клаус не хотел этого знать, но чертов вор, похоже, вообще перестал тащить в постель хоть кого-нибудь! И такое поведение уже сложнее было списать на голое вожделение.  
— В общем, я с ним не спал, — подытожил Клаус. — Как, наверно, и ты.  
Дориана аж подбросило на кровати от негодования:  
— Спать с ним — я?!  
Клаус фыркнул:  
— Ну а что? Мне он сказал, что ты решил иметь синицу в руках и поддержку разведки при кражах, и вы весело кувыркаетесь в койке. Идиллия.  
— Но это же чепуха!  
— Знаю. Ты всегда так кичился своей свободой, что принципиально не стал бы продаваться. Тем более за такой бесценок.  
Дориан снова замотался в простынь, свернувшись на кровати так, словно пытался подобраться к Клаусу и был на полпути к цели.  
— Есть вещи, которые не продаются, — голос Дориана почти звенел в ночной тишине. — Им нет и не может быть цены. Любовь и свобода входят в их число.  
Клаус решил не спорить. Такая романтическая трактовка шла вразрез с обыденностью, где и любовь, и свобода покупались и продавались, как и любой другой товар. Но Клаус в глубине души был рад тому, что Дориан сумел сохранить столь незамутненный взгляд на вещи: это дорогого стоило.  
Он потушил сигарету — последнюю на эту ночь — и открыл окно, проветривая комнату. Луна уже ушла дальше на запад.  
Клаус вернулся в кровать и растянулся на спине на своей половине, ощущая странное умиротворение, которое совсем не вписывалось в сложившуюся ситуацию. Дориан на второй стороне кровати завозился, устраиваясь удобнее. Он повернулся к Клаусу лицом и затих, укрывшись чуть ли не с головой.  
Клаус какое-то время вслушивался в его дыхание. А потом заснул, даже не напев «У Мэри был ягненок». 


	5. Chapter 5

В том, чтобы изображать молодоженов, был несомненный плюс: персонал гостиницы совершенно не удивлялся нежеланию постояльцев покидать номер. Растолкав Дориана на завтрак и перевязку, Клаус испытал на себе всю прелесть его утреннего недовольства: Дориан чуть подушками не бросался от возмущения и ворчал спросонья. Завтрак, поданный в номер, он поглощал механически и окончательно проснулся только после чашки «Эрл Грея».  
— Каковы наши планы на сегодня? — поинтересовался он, сцедив зевок в кулак.  
Клаус как раз закончил просматривать утреннюю газету — французы писали о какой-то ерунде вместо важных вещей — и выдал заготовленный ответ:  
— Пройдемся по городу, проверим, нет ли за нами «хвоста». Надо определиться, куда мы отправимся дальше — не думаю, что торчать здесь долго хорошая идея.  
Дориан оживился:  
— Как насчет Лазурного берега? В подземельях я только и мечтал о том, чтобы валяться на солнце в каком-нибудь теплом и светлом месте! — Он улыбнулся — той, прежней, беззаботной улыбкой. — Объедаться фруктами, пить коктейли и загорать до шоколадного цвета!  
Из этой восторженной тирады Клаус выхватил самое главное.  
— Фэрлёген держал тебя в подземельях?  
Дориан дернул плечом, снова замкнулся в себе:  
— Недолго. Но мне хватило.  
Клаус помнил ту камеру — единственную в замке настоящую, усиленную, изолированную. Тесную. Темную. Ему не довелось зайти внутрь, но и снаружи Клаус в полной мере оценил задумку: если хочешь помучить человека, особенно кого-то, дорожащего свободой, просто засунь его в такой карцер.  
Фантазия Клауса пасовала, когда он пытался представить Дориана в подобном месте. Слишком... чуждо.  
Клаус осторожно поинтересовался:  
— Тебя перевели из подземелий... на каких-то условиях?  
Он спросил и тут же пожалел об этом: Дориан не походил на жертву насилия и даже возмутился предположению, что мог состоять в интимной связи с Фэрлёгеном, но почему-то в голову первым делом пришли именно такие «условия».  
Дориан отодвинулся от стола, сложив руки на груди.  
— Я бы не назвал это условиями, — он замолчал, прикусив губу, и продолжил через силу: — Он предлагал сделку: я краду то, что он заказывает, а взамен получаю поддержку разведки. Я сперва отказался. А потом ты стрелял в меня, и я... я решил, что хуже не станет, если я сделаю вид, что согласен на его предложение.  
— Ты идиот, — вздохнул Клаус и тоскливо посмотрел на сигареты: невыкуренной оставалась всего одна. — Фэрлёген бы держал тебя под колпаком, и если бы ты совершил хоть одну кражу, даже из лучших побуждений, то оправдать тебя стало бы очень трудно.  
Дориан криво улыбнулся:  
— В любом случае, я не успел, — он налил себе еще чаю и взял чашку — очень изящным, естественным движением человека, который соблюдает правила этикета не потому что помнит о них ежеминутно, а потому что они являются частью его самого.  
Клаус молча перебирал в памяти то, что говорил ему Фэрлёген — мелкие, словно невзначай сделанные замечания, на деле бьющие точно в цель. С его слов выходило, что Дориан испугался, что пропажа якобы им украденных документов обнаружена, рассердился на выстрел и на этой волне согласился не только совершать заказные кражи, но и иметь синицу в руках вместо бесперспективного майора. Фэрлёген никогда не говорил напрямик, но складывалось недвусмысленное впечатление, что этой «синицей» он сам и был.  
Клаус все-таки вытащил сигарету и закурил под внимательным взглядом Дориана. Он ожидал следующий вопрос, но все равно ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы сформулировать внятный ответ на «Ты заранее знал, что пистолет заряжен холостыми?».  
Клаус отчетливо помнил каждое мгновение той сцены: холодную тяжесть оружия в руке, полные изматывающей веры глаза Дориана, острое внимание Фэрлёгена. Он не мог не выстрелить: это значило бы подставить под удар их обоих и провалить миссию. Но Клаус знал, что Фэрлёген не станет держать долгое время в живых бесполезного человека и не подвергнет реальной опасности какого-то по-настоящему важного. С большой долей вероятности пистолет был заряжен холостыми, выстрел не причинил бы вреда.  
Однако Клаус мог ошибаться в своих умозаключениях. И он не мог заставить себя рисковать Дорианом.  
Поэтому он стрелял чуть выше его головы. Фэрлёген демонстрировал весьма посредственные результаты на стрельбище, кроме того, он отошел, чтобы обезопасить себя — можно подумать, Клаус был идиотом, чтобы начать палить во врага в его же логове! Из Дориана тоже стрелок был еще тот. И Клаус почти не опасался, что его махинации кто-нибудь из них заметит и поймет.   
Все это он теперь попытался сжато донести до Дориана, рассудив, что недоговаривать или лгать не стоит.  
Дориан слабо улыбнулся — к облегчению Клауса, вполне искренне:  
— Я очень хочу поверить вам, майор. Честно говоря, я... я, наверно, с самого начала не верил, что вы способны стрелять в меня на поражение, — он отвернулся к окну. — Можете не критиковать — я в курсе, что голая вера до добра не доводит.  
Клаус остро пожалел, что выкурил последнюю сигарету: ему до спазма в горле захотелось вдохнуть сигаретный дым и чем-нибудь занять руки. Дориан все еще смотрел в окно, и это избавляло от необходимости отвечать.  
Каждая встреча с ним — как прогулка по минному полю: нельзя предугадать, когда рванет. Клаус никогда не одобрял подобную непредсказуемость. Он предпочитал четкость и исполнительность, твердую почву под ногами и константы для просчитывания дальнейших действий. А Дориан — олицетворение легкомыслия и беспечности, вечного «делаю, что захочется» вместо «делаю, что должен».   
Глоток прохлады в раскаленной бесконечности императивов.  
— Как вообще получилось, что координаты сообщили мне? — спросил Дориан, отвернувшись от окна. — Бессмысленно передавать такие сведения случайному человеку.  
Клаус задумчиво посмотрел на него. Если Эроика и впрямь спутался с Фэрлёгеном, то пусть знает, в какую грязную историю влез. Может, еще одумается. А если он жертва обстоятельств, то тем более имеет право знать часть правды.  
И Клаус рассказал: о том, как парфюмеру выделили охрану, предполагая ловить вражеских шпионов на живца; как в охране оказался человек из людей Фэрлёгена; как парфюмер заметил Дориана и счел его агентом разведки. Так что несчастный свято верил, что передает информацию в надежные руки. Иначе бы умер, не заговорив.   
Дориан выслушал сухие факты и коротко кивнул — должно быть, часть его вопросов нашла ответы.  
О незавидной судьбе провалившихся агентов Фэрлёгена Клаус с чистой совестью умолчал.  
Из номера они вышли, когда полуденный зной разогнал местных жителей, оставив на улицах только туристов и бесшабашную молодежь. Дориан щеголял в пестром платье — пришлось перебрать несколько вариантов, прежде чем удалось найти такую одежду, под которой не были заметны бинты. Клаус ограничился тем, что закатал рукава рубашки по локоть. В целом они не отличались от других праздношатающихся парочек за тем исключением, что в их маршрут, состоящий из парков с фонтанами, кафе и киосков с прессой и путеводителями, закрался магазин с неброской вывеской, где Дориан приобрел метательные ножи.  
Клаус тщательно перепроверил расписание поездов — изменений не было. Дориан никак не мог оставить затею с Лазурным берегом и сводил все обсуждаемые маршруты к Сен-Тропе, Монте-Карло и другим курортам. Под конец Клаус едва сдерживался, чтобы не рявкнуть, что они не на отдыхе.  
— Черный чай со льдом, пожалуйста, — Дориан сделал заказ по-французски.  
— Американо, — буркнул Клаус, даже не поднимая взгляда от путеводителя. Краем глаза он заметил, как Дориан в очередной раз обворожительно улыбнулся официанту, сглаживая его неприветливый тон.  
Дождавшись, пока они останутся наедине, Дориан укоризненно заявил:  
— Вам не идет амплуа ревнивого мужа.  
Клаус недовольно глянул на него исподлобья.  
— Прекрати говорить глупости. Я не сделал ничего, что можно было бы трактовать как ревность.  
Дориан, вздохнув, поправил шляпку. Они сидели на веранде летнего кафе, с которой открывался прекрасный обзор местности. Владелец заведения не поленился выкатить для антуража толстостенные бочки — по прикидкам Клауса, за ними вполне можно было скрыться в случае перестрелки. Дориан очень органично вписывался в обстановку — словно всю жизнь только и делал, что попивал прохладительные напитки, жеманно обмахиваясь брошюркой. Клаус, не знай наверняка, не заподозрил бы в нем мужчину. Впрочем, он уже неоднократно попадался на эту удочку с переодеванием.  
— Мой дорогой майор, вам и не нужно ничего делать. Одного вашего взгляда достаточно, чтобы пронять даже самого стойкого человека, — Дориан отпил свой чай, в котором звякал лед.  
Клаус все же отложил путеводитель и потянулся к кофе: он определился с дальнейшим маршрутом, который пролегал в противоположной от курортов стороне, и собирался поставить Дориана перед фактом. Кода удастся понять, к чему этот извращенец клонит на сей раз.  
— Что-то я не замечал, чтобы мои взгляды хоть как-то действовали на тебя, — смурно заметил Клаус. Кофе был неплох, хотя «Нескафе» был бы предпочтительнее.  
Дориан стрельнул на него глазами из-под полей шляпки — ни дать ни взять кокетливая новобрачная, все еще охмуряющая новоиспеченного мужа. Все-таки было удачным решением нарядить его женщиной: так их тандем не так резко выделялся на общем фоне.  
— Майор, от ваших взглядов меня бросает в дрожь, — вполголоса заявил Дориан, накручивая прядь волос на палец.  
Клаус отпил еще кофе, глядя на него в упор. Что-то никакой дрожи не заметно.  
— Я просто научился сдерживаться за столько лет, — добавил Дориан, словно прочитав его скептические мысли.  
— Лучше бы за столько лет ты уяснил, что со мной тебе ловить нечего, — ровным тоном ответил Клаус.  
Уголки накрашенных губ Дориана на мгновение опустились, но он тут же лучезарно улыбнулся, чуть склонив голову набок.  
— Даже если вы никогда не ответите мне взаимностью, я все равно хотел бы оставаться рядом с вами.  
— Зачем?  
Клаус спросил и прикусил язык. Надо было свернуть эту нелепую дискуссию и обсудить их дальнейший маршрут. Жара и вся эта... разлитая в воздухе романтика, будь она неладна, действовали на него расслабляюще.  
Дориан помедлил, отпил чая. Клаус мысленно застонал: только очередного раунда громких признаний ему сейчас не хватало!  
— У меня эгоистичные мотивы, майор, — Дориан снова улыбнулся — какой-то странной, на редкость горькой улыбкой. — Я, если угодно, лучше себя чувствую в вашем обществе. Даже если вы ругаетесь, целитесь в меня из пистолета, уводите у меня из-под носа добычу. И мне приятно быть иногда вам полезным.  
Клаус отхлебнул еще кофе. Лучше бы это было снова осточертевшее «вы мне нравитесь, майор!» — такой пустой флирт можно было бы пропустить мимо ушей в очередной раз, сердясь разве что на его неуместность. Клаус привык именно к таким признаниям — в той или иной вариации он их получал от Брунгильды, от того же Фэрлёгена, от агента G и других людей, включая Эроику. С ними не было никаких проблем, демонстративное игнорирование или бурное негодование одинаково годились для ответа. А вот что делать со столь серьезными, проникновенными словами, Клаус совершенно не знал.  
Дориан продолжал, покачивая запотевший бокал с чаем:  
— Я много думал этой ночью. За столько лет действительно стоило бы смириться. Но я не могу, особенно когда случай сводит нас снова и снова. Каждый раз мне кажется, что если я проведу с вами чуть больше времени, то сумею докричаться до вас. Каждая встреча — как балансирование на канате. И я постоянно срываюсь с него, но все равно не могу оставить свои попытки.  
Клаус слушал, наблюдая за солнечными бликами, пляшущими на кольце на безымянном пальце. Кофе отчего-то показался ему очень, очень горьким. Он заставил себя поднять взгляд, посмотреть Дориану в лицо — исполненное красоты и печали, несмотря на улыбку, и болезненно бледное после подземелий и сидения взаперти.  
В этот момент планы Клауса кардинально изменились.  
— Мы купим билеты до Кале.  
Дориан удивленно моргнул, явно сбитый с толку резкой сменой темы.  
— Билеты до Кале, — растерянно повторил он. — Хорошо. А на самом деле мы отправимся?..  
Клаус подумал, что еще пожалеет об этом. Он залпом допил кофе и неохотно ответил:  
— Поедем на южное побережье.  
Дориан просиял.  
Итак, Катрин и Томас Брауны должны были исчезнуть по пути в Кале. Если Фэрлёгену удалось их выследить — а Клаус не обманывался насчет его возможностей и чутья, — то их какое-то время будут искать за Ла-Маншем.   
Клаус планировал, что они под другими именами останутся в предместьях Парижа еще на два дня. Из гостиницы они выселились следующим утром, после чего отправились на вокзал и без помех добрались до тихого пригорода, где сняли номер-студио. Клаус собирался хорошо выспаться перед марш-броском, на сей раз без всяких полночных разговоров по душам и прочей ерунды.   
Ночь прошла спокойно: Дориан спал на своей половине кровати и не пытался приставать. Во всяком случае, Клаус не просыпался среди ночи от ощущения навязчивого внимания. В голову даже закралось подозрение, не был ли он несправедлив по отношению к Дориану, подозревая его в излишней распущенности.  
Обнаружив поутру отсутствие сигарет, Клаус решил обновить запасы курева: подходящий магазин как раз было видно в окно. Оставив спящему Дориану записку, он вышел на улицу, неспешно прошелся до магазина, подставляя лицо солнечным лучам. Фэрлёген все же редкостный мерзавец: лишить человека свободы, тем более запереть в подземельях! Клаус бы от души дал ему по физиономии при случае.  
Выйдя из магазина, Клаус с удовольствием закурил. Он остановился на перекрестке, дисциплинированно дожидаясь нужного сигнала светофора. Чтобы скоротать время, принялся разглядывать товары на витрине. И в отражении заметил знакомую фигуру, топчущуюся в отдалении. Дьявол!  
Светофор мигнул, меняя цвет, и Клаус спокойно пересек проезжую часть. Он миновал гостиницу и пошел дальше, отслеживая своего преследователя через все доступные зеркальные поверхности. А Фэрлёген получил в свое распоряжение неплохо натасканных ребят — будь на месте Клауса кто-то другой, то мог бы и не заметить слежку. А будь сам Клаус прозорливей, то не засветился бы так глупо: его явно не ожидали увидеть здесь.   
Или, наоборот, кто-то угодливо сообщил, где именно можно найти майора в отпуске этим солнечным утром.  
Избавиться от преследователя удалось не без труда. Клаус тщательно замел за собой следы, прежде чем вернуться в гостиницу — горе-шпион должен был продолжать поиски далеко от места его настоящего пребывания. Тем не менее, надо было убираться как можно скорее: Фэрлёген с его обширными ресурсами не поленится прочесать всю округу, чтобы найти беглецов. Клаус пока не знал, кто стоит за ним, но это явно кто-то весьма высокопоставленный, и эта мысль заставляла скрипеть зубами от ярости.  
Дориан уже встал и, судя по звукам, принимал душ.   
Клаус постучал в ванную — ему не ответили. Злясь и на себя, и на Дориана, он мгновенно собрал вещи первой необходимости, бросил рюкзак у выхода и снова постучал:  
— Эроика!  
Вода продолжала шуметь.  
Клаус, взбешенный этим идиотским обыкновением торчать под душем по полчаса, толкнул дверь — и она бесшумно отворилась. Он шагнул в затянутую паром ванную и обомлел на пороге. Дориан стоял к нему спиной под тугими струями воды, упершись одной рукой в стену перед собой. Вторая рука ритмично двигалась между бедер, и сквозь плеск воды слышались сдавленные стоны.  
Следовало сию же секунду уйти, но Клаус продолжал стоять, пожирая глазами открывшуюся картину. Вода стекала по спине Дориана, по длинным, широко расставленным ногам. Мышцы перекатывались под кожей, все его тело было напряжено. И от этой картины захватывало дух. В глазах Клауса ни одна красавица не сравнилась бы с Дорианом, особенно когда тот не корчил из себя изнеженного повесу.  
— Клаус!..  
Он вздрогнул от звука собственного имени, попятился. В щель от приоткрытой двери потянуло прохладным воздухом, Дориан оглянулся, их взгляды встретились. Клаус до конца жизни не забудет, как исказилось лицо Дориана, как он выгнулся. Как был приоткрыт его рот — искусанные докрасна губы, из которых исторгся вскрик, полный ужаса и наслаждения одновременно.  
Клаус выскочил из ванной, захлопнув за собой дверь. Плеснул холодной водой в горящее лицо из крана на мини-кухне, вытерся ладонью, второй рукой вцепившись в столешницу. Перед глазами все еще стояло, как Дориан кончал, выстанывая его имя. Клаус бы хотел сказать, что его это возмутило, но на самом деле это было одно из самых возбуждающих зрелищ в его жизни. И все это было чертовски не вовремя.  
Дориан появился на кухне спустя несколько минут — раскрасневшийся, одетый в свои обычные яркие тряпки, которые Клаус мог бы сорвать с него за считанные секунды. Разложить Дориана прямо на столе и взять его — до криков и полуобморочного состояния. Если бы только у них было на это время.  
— Майор, я...  
— Заткнись! — глухо прорычал Клаус.  
 _Или я трахну тебя прямо здесь и сейчас._  
Дориан замолчал, смотрел почти испуганно.  
— Быстро собирайся, — с трудом совладав с собственным голосом, велел Клаус. — Уходим через десять минут. Нас обнаружили.  
Дориану потребовалось гораздо меньше отведенного времени — они покинули гостиницу, даже не озаботившись должным выселением. Еще два паспорта можно было вычеркивать из списка используемых.  
В Орлеан ехали на такси — Клаус обдумал и отверг как чрезмерно рискованную идею ехать на попутках. Деньги в сложившихся обстоятельствах волновали его в последнюю очередь. Орлеан они пересекали на общественном транспорте, постоянно пересаживаясь, отчего человек, хотя бы в малейшей степени страдающий топографическим кретинизмом, пришел бы в ужас.   
Пока что Клаус с успехом не оставлял Дориану ни единого шанса заикнуться о произошедшем.  
Они выбрались на окраину, договорившись убираться товарным поездом — до путей можно было дойти пешком, а поезда в нужном направлении ходили достаточно часто, если верить ранее добытым сведениям. Солнце нещадно палило, пока они петляли по улочкам, подбираясь к цели. Клаус настороженно озирался, интуитивно чувствуя угрозу.  
Их нагнали уже за городской чертой, когда вдалеке показался подвижной состав. Более неподходящий момент было сложно представить.  
Клаус и Дориан укрылись за заброшенным зданием. В них стреляли, но, судя по траектории пуль, задачей было взять их живыми и невредимыми.   
Проблема заключалась в том, что Клаус не знал, были ли преследователи сторонниками Фэрлёгена осознанно. Это могли быть агенты, получившие приказ от начальства захватить их и при этом не знавшие подоплеки происходящего. Если бы кого-то заклеймили предателем, то Клаус бы и сам способствовал скорейшей поимке такого типа.  
Так что у него в отношении противника была зеркальная задача — не убить и не ранить серьезно: калечить собственных товарищей Клаусу совершенно не хотелось.  
Послышался гудок — поезд уже подъезжал. У него здесь техническая остановка длительностью две минуты. И они должны были любой ценой успеть.  
Клаус высунулся и прицельным выстрелом вывел из строя запирающий механизм последнего вагона. Дориан подобрался.  
— Я тебя прикрою, — бросил Клаус, держа пистолет наготове  
Дориан взял резкий старт, и почти сразу ему вслед начали стрелять, целясь в ноги. Клаус открыл ответный огонь, послышался крик, и ненадолго все стихло.   
Дориан благополучно скрылся в вагоне.   
Поезд дал протяжный гудок, отправляясь.  
Клаус спрятал пистолет и побежал. Пули свистели совсем рядом, но пока ни одна не задела. Поезд набирал скорость, Клаус понял, что может не успеть — и припустил еще быстрее, уже не обращая внимания на выстрелы.  
В дверном проеме показался Дориан. Клаусу хотелось заорать на идиота, но Дориан поднял руку и решительным броском запустил метательный нож. Клаус услышал позади вопль боли, и в этот момент как никогда порадовался подобной меткости.  
Догнав поезд, Клаус схватился за протянутую руку, запрыгнул рывком, повалив их обоих на пол. Он распластался почти на Дориане, упираясь лбом ему в плечо. Надо было встать или хотя бы отползти в сторону, но он позволил себе несколько секунд передохнуть, взять под контроль сбившееся дыхание. Потом приподнялся на локтях — и воздух застрял у него в горле.  
Дориан лежал под ним, чуть дыша. Глаза казались почти черными — настолько расширился зрачок, приоткрытые губы подрагивали. Складывалось впечатление, что Дориан лишится чувств прямо сейчас — просто от того, насколько близко они друг к другу оказались.  
Нужно быть очень талантливым актером, чтобы так достоверно симулировать увлечение.  
Клаус подумал, что Дориан наиграется им за месяц.  
Если их не поймают раньше.  
А гори оно все!..  
Он обхватил лицо Дориана ладонями, поцеловал с жадностью. Дориан коротко ахнул — Клаус вдохнул этот полустон. И отдался этому голодному, алчному, бесконтрольному поцелую, наконец-то отпустил на волю свои желания — и обрушившаяся свобода сводила с ума.   
Дориана била дрожь, он обнимал за шею, пытаясь прижаться сильнее. Все это тащило Клауса из бездны отрицания, куда он с успехом сам себя загнал многочисленными запретами и ограничениями. Да — он смотрел чаще дозволенного; да — он жаждал прикоснуться. Да — он хотел Дориана. С тех самых пор, как увидел его, уцелевшего, держащего Сезара Габриэля, пока разбившаяся машина полыхала на дне ущелья.  
Дориан снова застонал, обхватил Клауса ногами, подаваясь навстречу. Их трясло в грохочущем поезде, и происходящее было больше похоже на секс, чем на поцелуи.   
Эта мысль обожгла, и Клаус отпрянул.  
Дориан вцепился в него, запрокинул голову.  
— Нет, не останавливайся! Я же нравлюсь тебе! — умоляюще простонал Дориан.  
— Это не повод трахнуть тебя прямо здесь, — хрипло возразил Клаус. Острое, болезненное возбуждение никуда не делось, но стихло под железной пятой воли.  
Дориан схватил его за плечи.  
— Но я тебе нравлюсь?.. Правда?.. — на памяти Клауса голос Дориана впервые так срывался.  
Клаус смотрел в его лицо, в котором было столько надежды, что становилось не по себе. Хотелось сознаться, выкрикнуть «Да!» и стиснуть Дориана, зацеловать его, искусать, заполучить. Клауса отрезвляло только громыхание колес, осознание обстоятельств.  
Он, не отвечая, выпутался из объятий и встал. Дориан отпустил его, горько закрыв глаза предплечьем.  
— Хватит разлеживаться, поднимайся, — скомандовал Клаус.  
Дориан приподнялся на локтях, изумленно посмотрел на протянутую руку. Вскинул на лицо Клауса не верящий взгляд. И ухватился за предложенную ладонь, вставая. У него был такой сияющий вид, словно ему предложили и руку, и сердце, и весь мир в придачу.   
Именно в этот момент Клаус понял, что в следующий раз не сможет сказать «нет». В лучшем случае его хватит на «может быть», а в худшем это будет мгновенное ликующее «да!».  
Отряхнувшись, Дориан снова обратил на Клауса взгляд сияющих глаз — даже в полумраке было видно, как он радостно улыбается. К счастью, он молчал и не предпринимал попыток влезть в личное пространство: прямо сейчас для Клауса это было бы чересчур.  
Они спрыгнули с поезда на подъезде к Блуа, оттуда уехали на очередном грузовике в Тур, где Дориан, познакомившись с говорливой француженкой, умудрился снять на сутки роскошный люкс в одной из лучших гостиниц — и это в разгар туристического сезона! Клаус следовал за их провожатой, настороженно озираясь, но на сей раз его паранойя оказалась просто паранойей — никто за ними не следил, девушка не вытащила из скромного декольте пистолет, а очень даже привела их в отель, получив щедрые чаевые. Клаус расспросил персонал и убедился, что девушка действительно работает горничной, причем давно. В конце концов, должен же быть предел их невезению!  
— Какой чудесный вид! — восхищенно воскликнул Дориан, выйдя на балкон.  
Клаус бросил взгляд в его сторону — пожалуй, Дориан на фоне заката и правда смотрелся недурно. Волосы казались чуть рыжеватыми, как червонное золото. Он облокотился о перила, восторженно глядя вдаль, и от всей фигуры веяло молодостью, авантюризмом и неиссякаемым задором.  
Ладно, если говорить начистоту, то Дориан в лучах заката смотрелся потрясающе. Впрочем, по мнению Клауса, он всегда так выглядел, даже когда Фэрлёген держал его в подземельях. Теперь Клаус понимал, почему в тот день Дориан был потрепан и одет в серое нечто, отдаленно похожее на рубаху. Чем чаще Клаус думал о Дориане в темнице, тем сильнее ему хотелось выбить из Фэрлёгена душу.  
Все эти мысли, раньше тщательно подавляемые, теперь роились в голове, отвлекая от более важных вопросов. Клаус смотрел на Дориана и курил, недоумевая, как люди вообще в состоянии крутить романы и при этом нормально функционировать. Слишком уж ярко и остро все ощущается, эмоции зашкаливают, и стоит большого труда держать себя в руках. Во всяком случае, Клаусу никогда раньше не приходилось так напрягаться, чтобы сохранять хотя бы видимость спокойствия.  
Дориан нехотя ушел с балкона, ослепительно улыбнулся.  
— Майор, вы так смотрите, словно хотите выставить меня вон. Но я же не совершал ничего предосудительного!  
Клаус сделал последнюю затяжку. Никогда еще предположения Дориана о его желаниях не были так далеки от истины.  
— Боже, майор, а теперь вы смотрите так, словно хотите меня съесть. Фигурально, надеюсь, — дурашливо продолжал Дориан, посмеиваясь.  
Съесть, да. А вернее, сожрать.  
— Майор... ах!  
Дориан изумленно вскрикнул: ловкая подсечка, толчок — и вот он лежал на кровати, а Клаус нависал над ним, щурясь. Горло Дориана под ладонью ощущалось очень нежным, несмотря на нервно дернувшийся кадык.  
Клаус смотрел на застывшее в испуге лицо. Дориан схватился за его руку, пытаясь отодрать от себя, но в этот момент Клауса от него не смогли бы оттащить даже четверо.  
Вспомнилась цитата, раньше всегда казавшаяся Клаусу бессмысленной. О том, что от искушения можно избавиться, только поддавшись ему. Может, его и правда наконец-то отпустит?..  
— Если я тебя трахну, ты отстанешь от меня?  
— Нет, — полузадушенно прохрипел Дориан.  
От удивления Клаус ослабил хватку.  
— Что значит — нет?  
Дориан наконец-то смог нормально вздохнуть.  
— Я не оставлю тебя, потому что одного раза мне будет мало. Я люблю тебя. Я хочу тебя. Как можно дольше и как можно чаще. Я...  
— Достаточно. Я понял.  
Дориан вскинул на него горящий взгляд, впился пальцами в плечи, не позволяя отстраниться. И Клаус как никогда остро осознал, что Дориан — не хрупкая барышня, не изнеженный юноша, а сильный, ловкий мужчина. Это осознание ударило в голову, как крепкий алкоголь.   
— Ничего ты не понял! — воскликнул Дориан, удерживая Клауса. Такая демонстрация силы опьяняла. Клаус усилием воли сосредоточился на его следующих словах: — Я никогда в жизни не жаждал ничего и никого так, как тебя! И ни за кем другим я бы не отправился в неизвестность! И никого другого я бы не стал добиваться годами. Так что... ничего ты не понял... Клаус...  
Голос Дориана, поначалу громко-воинственный, постепенно стихал, и имя он произнес снова тем интимным, проникающим в душу тоном, от которого у Клауса шли мурашки по коже.  
— Предположим, я все же понял, — ответил Клаус и не узнал собственный голос, эти вкрадчивые интонации, столь же интимные, как у Дориана. — Что, по-твоему, мне теперь делать?  
Ресницы Дориана дрогнули, зрачки расширились еще сильнее.  
— Что хочешь, — едва слышно шепнул Дориан. Он перестал цепляться за Клауса, просто положил ладони ему на плечи. Облизнул губы и повторил громче: — Ты можешь делать со мной все, что захочешь.   
— Ты вообще соображаешь, что говоришь? — выдохнул Клаус. Он уже не удерживал Дориана, а поглаживал по шее, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не пригвоздить его запястья к кровати и не прильнуть губами к бьющейся жилке.  
— Отдаю себе отчет в каждом слове, — прошептал Дориан.  
Клаус склонился к нему еще ниже, провел пальцами по скуле и губам. Дориан смотрел широко распахнутыми глазами, тянулся вперед, за мимолетным теплом рук. Они были уже настолько близко друг к другу, что дыхание смешивалось.  
И в этот момент оглушительно запищал радиоприемник, встроенный в часы Клауса.  
Он отпрянул, скатился с кровати. Секунда потребовалась, чтобы сбросить наваждение и перестроиться на рабочий лад. Радиограмма сообщала о непредвиденных осложнениях и передавала приказ продолжать скрываться до поступления дополнительных распоряжений.  
Обернувшись, Клаус встретился взглядом с Дорианом: тот продолжал лежать на кровати, распаленный, дезориентированный и разочарованный такой развязкой. К собственному ужасу Клаус ощутил укол сожаления: ему бы... тоже хотелось продолжить.  
— Мы по-прежнему в бегах, — озвучил Клаус очевидное.  
— Да, я уже понял, что мы продолжаем бегать, — с усталым смешком отозвался Дориан. И он явно вкладывал в это «бегать» совсем иной смысл, нежели тот, что был в радиограмме.  
Шумно вздохнув, Дориан встал, бросил на Клауса долгий завлекающий взгляд.  
— Я собираюсь воспользоваться ванной. Она настолько большая, что будет кощунством ее проигнорировать.  
Клаус пожал плечами: ему была не принципиальна очередность мытья. Ни о чем другом он старался не думать.  
Вскоре послышалось журчание воды, льющейся в ванну. Она, кстати, и правда была чрезмерно большой, словно рассчитанной на двух человек. Чертыхнувшись, Клаус снова закурил. У него не шла из головы утренняя сцена, Дориан, стонущий его имя. Клаус закрыл глаза: да, он продолжал бежать от своих желаний, и сейчас это было как никогда очевидно. Он всю жизнь держал эти желания в узде, а теперь, в самый неподходящий момент, они взбунтовались, норовя выйти из-под контроля.  
Клаус поймал себя на том, что снова и снова представляет Дориана в душе, и шумевшая вода только добавляла красок воспоминаниям. У него начинался какой-то фетиш на ванную.  
Журчание воды стихло. Клаус, чутко прислушивающийся, уловил неясный плеск. Воображение живо подбросило несколько картинок самого непристойного содержания.  
— Эй, ты скоро? — громко и нарочито недовольно поинтересовался он.  
— Нет! — весело выкрикнул Дориан. — Но ты можешь присоединиться ко мне, если хочешь!  
— Извращенец, — машинально ответил Клаус.  
Из-за неплотно прикрытой двери донесся смех и плеск воды.  
Клаус взглядом гипнотизировал дверную ручку. Он мог бы уйти, сохранив статус-кво. То есть оставить их в подвешенном состоянии, продолжая лелеять редкие пикантные воспоминания. А мог бы войти и получить намного больше воспоминаний на будущее, если оно наступит.  
Клаус сглотнул. Он никогда не был трусом. Кроме того, он всегда мог привести аргументы в пользу любого принятого решения. В том числе в пользу решения толкнуть дверь и присоединиться к Дориану в ванной. Когда-нибудь позже он обязательно подберет убедительные доводы.  
Он запер за собой дверь. Дориан лежал в облаках пены и смотрел на него как на мессию. Клаусу было сложно привыкнуть к неприкрытому обожанию во взглядах Дориана, он предпочитал просто игнорировать некомфортные знаки внимания. Как и сейчас.  
Клаус начал раздеваться, не давая себе возможности задуматься и остановиться. Снова плеснула вода — это Дориан подтянул к себе колени, и они теперь торчали из-под пены. Сам Клаус прежде никогда в жизни не расслаблялся в ванне с пеной — он всегда считал это пустым и бесполезным времяпрепровождением.  
Ванна была далеко не полной — даже не пришлось спускать воду, чтобы избежать потопа.  
— Ты как будто заранее знал, как я поступлю, — с неудовольствием заметил Клаус и залез в воду.   
Дориан улыбнулся — все еще слегка недоверчиво, словно их голое соседство могло объясняться чем-то еще, кроме капитуляции Клауса.  
— Я не знал, — тихо, почти застенчиво ответил Дориан. — Но от всей души надеялся на такой исход.  
Он смотрел не прямо, а искоса, из-под ресниц. Клаус с удивлением понял, что Дориан так ведет себя не от собственной прорезавшейся стеснительности, а чтобы не смущать слишком пристальным вниманием. Как... непривычно. Клаус ожидал, что Дориан тут же накинется на него — как уже сделал однажды при похожих обстоятельствах. Разве что тогда Клаус был одет и решительно настроен отбиваться от приставаний.  
— Клаус... — Дориан вздохнул, словно не верил в собственные слова, и, осмелев, взволнованно продолжил: — Если это всего лишь часть миссии или я неправильно понял твое присутствие здесь, прошу, скажи об этом сейчас.  
Клаус молчал, прямо глядя на Дориана, так любезно предоставляющего пути отступления. Проблема была в том, что на этот раз Клаус не хотел ни тактических отступлений, ни стратегических маневров. Он не часто хотел чего-то конкретно для себя — но если это желание взаимно, то почему бы не реализовать его? Хотя бы один раз. Хотя бы ненадолго. Месяц, в конце концов, не такой уж малый срок.  
Дориан прерывисто вздохнул и встал на колени, подбираясь ближе. Клаусу снова представился шанс рассмотреть его — но теперь это можно было сделать, не таясь. А ведь Дориан был чертовски красив — весь, от музыкальных пальцев до кончиков кудрявых волос. Клаусу нравилось его тело, нравились черты его лица, и признать перед собой собственное увлечение оказалось неимоверным облегчением.  
А ведь можно было не только смотреть, но и прикоснуться: Дориан чуть вздрогнул, когда Клаус положил ладонь ему на грудь, туда, где чувствовалось заполошное биение сердца. Дориан придвинулся ближе, вцепившись бортики ванной так, что побелели костяшки пальцев: позволял трогать себя, но пока не рисковал прикоснуться в ответ.  
Клаус притянул Дориана, усадил себе на бедра — и изумленно замер, ощутив его возбуждение. Дориан закусил губу, с вызовом посмотрел в ответ:  
— Я... ты никогда меня не касался... я сам не ожидал...  
Клаус провел рукой по спине Дориана, осторожно, чтобы не задеть зарубцевавшуюся рану. Пена лопалась под пальцами, было немного странно ощущать влажную кожу. Дориан замолчал, так и не закончив сбивчивые объяснения, — только смотрел затуманившимися глазами. И, наконец, положил руки Клаусу на плечи, наклонился вперед, пристально вгляделся в лицо, словно заявляя декларацию о намерениях. Не получив отказа, Дориан прижался губами к губам, увлекая в медленный, нежный поцелуй. Клаус обнял его, чувствуя головокружительную легкость.  
Дориан тихо застонал, прильнул теснее, зарылся пальцами в волосы. Он целовал с таким упоением, дрожа от восторга, что Клаус невольно застонал в ответ, стиснул Дориана в объятиях, вырвав восхищенный вздох.   
С трудом оторвавшись от него, Дориан облизнул губы и обхватил лицо Клауса ладонями, поерзал на его бедрах, ярко улыбаясь.  
— Я люблю тебя! — выпалил Дориан с убежденностью.  
Клаус, не отвечая, снова поцеловал его.  
Возможно, он немного ошибся в сроках. Возможно, Дориану будет мало месяца, чтобы удовлетворить азарт и любопытство.


	6. Chapter 6

— Биарриц? Серьезно?! — Дориан смотрел с вселенским подозрением напополам с восторгом.  
Клаус пожал плечами: ну да, предположить наличие у Эбербахов недвижимости в таком пижонском месте было сложно. Но не излагать же подробности семейной истории и рассказывать о любви матушки к теплому морю и красивым пейзажам.   
В этом домике, стоящем в отдалении от основного массива жилья, Клаус бывал нечасто: вряд ли его вспомнит хоть кто-то из старожилов. Ему стоило нескольких минут неловкости связать с герром Хинкелем и отдать ему распоряжение предупредить сторожа. Среди всех людей на планете Клаус бы доверился до определенного предела именно своему дворецкому: только он, получив зашифрованное послание, не стал задавать вопросы, а просто отправился в ближайший населенный пункт, чтобы сделать необходимый звонок из телефонной будки.  
Клаус подумал, что члены его семьи оказались необычайно плотно вовлечены в его дела на этот раз. Разрабатывая план по вызволению Эроики, он решился прибегнуть к самому крайнему ресурсу — поддержке отца. К счастью, чертов браслет не взорвался, и папенька мог и дальше прохлаждаться в Швейцарии, ворча о нерадивости сына и не подозревая о кардиальных изменениях в его личной жизни. Клауса такое положение дел полностью устраивало.  
Дориан бросил сумку на пол и восхищенно огляделся. Клаус наблюдал за ним, уверившись, что привезти Дориана сюда было его лучшей идеей за последнее время. Все, как было заказано: солнце, море, пляж и что там еще захочется.  
— Прекращай попусту глазеть, нам надо привести дом в порядок, — сказал Клаус. Он не был уверен, сталкивался ли когда-либо Дориан с уборкой, но поблажки делать не собирался.  
Вдвоем они быстро расчехлили мебель, Клаус проверил трубы и открыл воду. Дориан с опаской смотрел на швабру и тряпку, словно видел их впервые в жизни и не знал, как к ним подступиться.  
— Не отлынивай, — проворчал Клаус, вооружившись средствами для мытья.  
Дориан, как и следовало ожидать, больше размазывал грязь, чем вычищал, и ни на секунду не затыкался, болтая на все темы подряд: и о природе, и об архитектуре, и о море, и бог весть о чем еще. Клаусу довольно быстро надоела эта бестолковая и шумная суета, и он отправил Дориана на второй этаж — там была спальня и меньший фронт работ.   
Сглотнув, Клаус мысленно четко проговорил: «Мы собираемся делить одну спальню», — но почему-то все равно от этой идеи было слегка не по себе. Ночевать в одном гостиничном номере было совсем не то же самое, что приглашать Дориана в _свою_ постель.  
Ладно, в случае чего можно будет перебраться на диван в гостиной.  
Клаус не мог понять, почему при свете дня перспектива оказаться с Дорианом в одной кровати будоражила не в том смысле, в котором должна была бы. Вернее, возбуждала тоже, но над предвкушением превалировала какая-то нервозная неуверенность. А доходить до секса только в адреналиновой горячке было как-то... не совсем справедливо по отношению к Дориану.  
Удовлетворившись состоянием первого этажа, Клаус тщательно вымыл руки и решил подняться наверх, недоумевая, с чего Дориан так подозрительно притих. Отправляя его в спальню, Клаус ожидал, что не пройдет и четверти часа, как Дориан вернется и будет снова ходить по пятам, больше отвлекая смехом и постоянными попытками обнять и поцеловать, чем занимаясь делом.  
Дориан, как оказалось, успел немного прибраться и теперь сидел, забравшись на кровать с ногами. Перед ним лежал фотоальбом, окованный по уголкам. Клаус застонал: только не это!  
— Ты был таким милым ребенком! — воскликнул Дориан, лишь на мгновение вскинув сияющий взгляд. Он перевернул страницу и издал какой-то восторженно-умиленный звук.  
Клаус подскочил к нему в пару шагов и попытался захлопнуть фотоальбом, но Дориан клещом вцепился в свой трофей:  
— Нет, я не досмотрел!  
— Ты и не доубирался! — рявкнул Клаус.  
Дориан вывернулся и спрыгнул с кровати, умудрившись увести фотоальбом. Вот же... ворюга!  
— Не сердись, Клаус, — примирительно улыбнулся Дориан, прижимая добычу к груди. — Я просто не мог удержаться. Ведь у меня нет ни одной твоей фотографии...  
— И не должно быть! — оборвал его Клаус.  
Дориан иронично улыбнулся. Клаус тут же мысленно обругал себя: конечно, его слова были восприняты как вызов. Он собирался сопротивляться до последнего, но понимал, что кто-то вроде Эроики сумеет выкрасть не одну-единственную фотографию, а все альбомы и негативы, причем так, что комар носа не подточит.  
Словно прочитав его мысли, Дориан улыбнулся соблазнительней и положил фотоальбом на чистый столик. Он медленно приблизился и положил ладони на грудь настороженно замершего Клауса.  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы у меня была хотя бы одна наша совместная фотография, — промурлыкал Дориан и потянулся вперед, напрашиваясь на объятия и поцелуй.  
Клаус удержал его за плечи:  
— Никаких совместных фото и прочих вещественных доказательств.  
Дориан нахмурился, но не отстранился:  
— Клаус, я понимаю твое беспокойство, но тебе не кажется, что ты переусердствуешь? Меня еще никто не уличил в хранении украденных картин, а фотографию я бы спрятал так...  
— Нет, — перебил его Клаус.  
Некоторое время они свирепо смотрели друг на друга, и, черт возьми, сердитый Дориан нравился Клаусу куда больше, чем покладистый. Настолько, что близость кровати, в общем-то, показалась скорее желательной, чем беспокоящей. К тому же, спальня была почти в порядке, Клаус значительно преувеличивал масштабы бедствия.  
— Ты мне не доверяешь, — вдруг заявил Дориан. Его глаза сузились от злости, загорелись голубым огнем гнева, а руки, до того нежно ласкавшие, вцепились, как когти. — Черт тебя дери, Клаус, ты невозможен! Как будто это я в тебя стрелял!  
Дориан оттолкнул его с такой силой, что Клаус от неожиданности пошатнулся.  
— Мне казалось, что мы уже обсудили...  
— Обсудили?! Ты называешь обсуждением игру в вопрос-ответ, когда ты обдумываешь каждое свое слово по несколько минут?!  
Клаус сложил руки на груди:  
— Не все умеют говорить по тысяче слов в минуту, не задумываясь над их смыслом.  
Дориан задохнулся от возмущения:  
— Не задумываясь?! По-твоему, все, что я говорил, было поверхностной чушью?!  
— Ты постоянно говоришь и делаешь всякие глупости, не думая о последствиях.  
Клаус провоцировал его сознательно. Отчасти чтобы заставить проговориться на пике эмоций, если Дориану есть что скрывать, а отчасти потому что ощущал подспудное напряжение в их отношениях, и этому следовало положить конец, если они хотят дожить до конца этой операции.  
И плотину прорвало. Дориан, сверкая глазами, бросался обвинениями, как своими любимыми метательными ножами. Клаус и не представлял, сколько затаенного страха и подозрений крылось под напускным легкомысленным спокойствием. Если бы Фэрлёген попался ему в это время, Клаус бы придушил его собственными руками за то, что он сделал с Дорианом.  
— Я чувствую себя идиотом, потому что, стоило тебе улыбнуться и поцеловать меня, как мне от радости отказали мозги! Совсем как ты сам и говорил!  
— Не сравнивай себя с Фэрлёгеном! — рассердился Клаус уже по-настоящему. Дориан мог сколько угодно обвинять его, и это можно было пропускать мимо ушей, но Клауса почему-то по-настоящему задело последнее высказывание. — И ты действительно идиот, если считаешь, что я мог спать с тобой, лишь бы усыпить бдительность!  
— Тогда почему ты это сделал?! Причем именно сейчас!  
Клаус чуть было не выпалил «потому что я хотел этого годами!», но, спохватившись, вперил в Дориана яростный взгляд. Нет, сам он не попадется на эту удочку «выложи всё, разозлившись».  
— Эроика...  
Это обращение распалило Дориана еще больше, он эмоционально взмахнул руками — и от этого простого жеста Клауса накрыло. Тут же вспомнилось, как страстно Дориан стонал в поцелуи, беспорядочно шаря руками по телу, и каким восхитительно податливым он был.  
— Клянусь, Клаус, если ты сделал это ради миссии!.. или из любых других корыстных побуждений!..  
— Да не было у меня никаких корыстных побуждений! — заорал Клаус, взъярившись от подобных инсинуаций.  
И понял, что проговорился.  
Дориан, набравший в грудь воздуха для новой тирады, удивленно замер, вектор его настроения моментально развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов.  
На секунду Клаус изумился, каким образом Дориану удается всякий раз вести себя так, чтобы его хотелось — полностью, без остатка. Даже кипя гневом, Клаус всегда держал на периферии сознания сладостную мысль, как прекрасно было бы впиться в рот Дориана поцелуем, сжать его в объятиях, взять его, превратив возмущение в крики удовольствия.  
И теперь, от взгляда в его разрумянившееся лицо, Клауса охватило почти непреодолимое желание прикоснуться, подмять Дориана под себя, войти в него.   
— Значит, я правда нравлюсь тебе? — голос Дориан звучал ниже обычного, выдавая возбуждение, и он смотрел так требовательно, что у Клауса не возникло даже мысли отрицать очевидное.  
Но признать вслух?..  
— Клаус! — настойчиво повторил Дориан, облизнув губы.  
Ему бы служить в разведке — с таким талантом припирать к стенке.  
Как-то незаметно они снова сблизились, Клаус притянул Дориана к себе, запустил пальцы в роскошный каскад кудрей. Дориан пылко отвечал на поцелуи, трепеща от восторга и предвкушения, лихорадочное «да, да, да!» срывалось с губ, стоило Клаусу начать целовать его лицо, и шею, и оголившееся плечо — эти яркие блузки словно были созданы лишь для того, чтобы снимать их одним движением.  
Дориан избавился от своей одежды, стянул с Клауса футболку и боролся с ремнем на брюках. Раздеваться и целоваться одновременно было неудобно и замедляло процесс, но Клаусу очень нравилось прикасаться к Дориану и ощущать его руки на себе, чувствовать голую гладкую кожу под ладонями.   
— Скажи мне это, Клаус, — простонал Дориан между поцелуями. — Скажи, что я нравлюсь тебе!  
Он никогда прежде не доходил до такого самозабвения, и у Клауса словно что-то помутилось в голове, изо рта вырвалось необдуманное, искреннее:  
— Да.  
Дориан замер на мгновение, впитывая это короткое слово, и от его взгляда у Клауса перехватило дыхание.  
Кровать чуть прогнулась под их общим весом. Дориан запрокинул голову, подставляя губы и горло под поцелуи — то нежные, то страстные, и Клаус, опьяневший от вседозволенности, гладил все его красивое тело, осыпал поцелуями, слушая сбивчивый шепот, бесконечные вариации «я люблю тебя».  
Дориан раскинулся на постели — и это было одуряюще прекрасное зрелище. Клаус устроился между его разведенных ног, провел ладонью от колена выше, по внутренней стороне бедра. Дориан смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами, словно все еще не верил, что это происходит взаправду.  
Он жаждал зайти дальше еще вчера, но Клаусу тогда хватило самообладания не поддаться на провокации. У них впереди был путь до Биаррица, и Клаусу совсем не хотелось, чтобы дорога причиняла Дориану дискомфорт. Ему только теперь пришло в голову, что Дориан накануне мог счесть их близость разовой акцией, вспышкой на фоне выброса адреналина. И пытался взять от нее все возможное.   
А теперь Клаус сам хотел дать ему как можно больше.  
Он обхватил член Дориана ладонью, вслушался в гортанный стон, прозвучавший преступно соблазнительно. От прикосновения Дориан выгнулся, развел ноги шире, и это было самым откровенным приглашением. Он был таким узким, смоченные слюной пальцы входили туго. Клаус наблюдал, как меняется выражение лица Дориана от движений внутри, как он подается навстречу и стонет, запрокинув голову, что-то бессвязно-исступленное.   
Хотелось ворваться в него одним движением, снова услышать собственное имя во вскриках. Но Клаус входил медленно, а Дориан извивался под ним, гладил его лицо, шепча о красоте, о любви. И Клаус впервые позволил себе просто поверить в эти признания, не подвергая их критическому анализу.  
Дориан был тесным. Клаус остановился в нем, давая им свыкнуться с этим новым ощущением. И давая себе возможность насладиться зрелищем: Дориан приоткрыл покрасневшие припухшие губы, весь его вид выражал безмолвный изумленный экстаз. Клаус склонил голову, приласкал эти губы, из которых исторгаются такие безумные стоны, и начал размеренно двигаться. Дориан углубил поцелуй, обхватил Клауса ногами и снова протяжно застонал, не отпуская ни на мгновение, и просил быть быстрее, и глубже, и сильнее. И от этих откровенных требований хотелось взять его еще яростнее.  
Дориан дернулся и совершенно неожиданно впился ногтями в спину. Клаус словно прошило током от этого насквозь собственнического жеста, он кончил, содрогнувшись. Крик Дориана зазвенел в ушах, пробиваясь сквозь пелену опустошительного удовольствия, и Клаус ощутил, как он забился, содрогаясь всем телом. И с небывалым удовлетворением разобрал собственное имя в стихающем возгласе.  
Клаус улегся на спину, и Дориан тут же прильнул к нему, умостив голову на плече и закинув ногу на бедро. Секс, под которым была такая буйная эмоциональная подоплека, оказался ярче и полнее, чем все, что доводилось испытывать раньше. Они пребывали в состоянии ленивой, сытой расслабленности, и впервые за длительный период Клаусу не хотелось вскочить и куда-то бежать. Наоборот, хотелось провести таким образом еще какое-то время, не заботясь ни о чем, кроме Дориана.  
Вяло подумалось, что в их отношениях парадоксальным образом именно Фэрлёген сыграл ключевую положительную роль: если бы Клаус не вломился тем утром в ванную, наверно, они бы не лежали сейчас вместе после бурного, хотя и чересчур быстрого секса.  
— Я люблю тебя, — с хрипотцой в голосе шепнул Дориан, потираясь носом о его шею.  
Клаус промолчал. Он не понимал присущее некоторым людям обыкновение делать громкие признания во время или после секса, а потом мучительно объясняться, когда эйфория схлынет.  
Впрочем, Клаус вполне допускал, что здесь и сейчас Дориан всей душой верит в то, что говорит. Но он был настолько легкомысленным, что сегодняшнее «люблю до гроба» завтра может превратиться в «прощай, было здорово».  
Тем не менее, Клаус лежал с ним в постели, поглаживал его по спине, стараясь не задеть почти затянувшуюся рану. В Дориане было идеальное сочетание силы, ловкости и изящества. Клауса оно с ума сводило и в былые времена, а теперь, дорвавшись до Дориана, он никак не мог насытиться им. Мысль про преодоление искушения через его познание оказалась совершенно бесполезной: влечение и не думало ослабевать.  
— М-мм, Клаус, — Дориан пальцем вырисовывал у него на груди какие-то узоры. — А чья была идея дать в газеты объявления о моем исчезновении?  
Клаус прокрутил в голове все, что знал или слышал по этому поводу. Бухгалтер-скупердяй, если агент А ничего не перепутал, порывался заявить о похищении, но G, Бонхэм и А смогли его переубедить. А больше никто бы этого делать и не стал. Уж точно не сам Клаус.  
— С чего ты взял, что вообще было такое объявление? — уточнил он.  
Дориан замер на мгновение. И ответил, снова принявшись выводить невидимые вензеля:  
— В первый день, когда я очнулся в замке, Фэрлёген собирался... пытать меня. И передумал, увидев в газете объявление об исчезновении и обещание вознаграждения за мое возвращение.  
— Ты видел эту газету?  
Дориан снова выдержал паузу перед ответом:  
— Нет. Ты считаешь, что ее и не было?  
— Я знаю, что твоя шайка держала твое исчезновение в секрете.  
Клаус в деталях представил хитрую усмешку на остроносом лице и задал себе вопрос, для чего могла потребоваться эта ложь?  
— Я думаю, — заговорил он, — что Фэрлёген узнал о твоем воровском альтер-эго и на ходу сочинил отговорку об обещанных выкупных. Или же он с самого начала собирался напугать тебя, не причиняя физического вреда. Он любитель таких... манипуляций.  
Дориан промолчал. Клаус поймал себя на том, что обнимает его крепче, и побежденно прикрыл глаза: стоило дать слабину однажды, как он, сам того не замечая, начал заходить в отношении Дориана все дальше и дальше.  
В окно проник косой закатный луч, упал на лицо — Клаус поморщился, зашевелился. Если они не хотят остаться без ужина, то стоит выбираться из постели. Сам он и не помнил, когда в последний раз разменивался на нежности после секса.  
Дориан отпустил его с откровенной неохотой, продолжая валяться в кровати.  
— Клаус, ты же не считаешь на самом деле, что я могу растрезвонить о наших... отношениях?   
Дориан сделал паузу, подбирая подходящее слово, и у него получился какой-то двойной вопрос: про «растрезвонить» и про «отношения».   
Клаус решил, что будет честно ответить на оба вопроса, а не играть в непонимание.  
— Не думаю, что огласка нашего романа пойдет на пользу твоей воровской репутации, — заметил он.  
Дориан перекатился на живот, подпер щеку рукой. Он выглядел счастливым просто до неприличия.  
— Так значит, ты признаешь, что у нас роман? Служебный?  
— Курортный, — фыркнул Клаус, подбирая свою одежду.  
Улыбка Дориана слегка померкла, он надул губы:  
— Не шути так. Курортные романы обычно недолговечны. А я хотел бы провести с тобой... как можно больше времени.  
Дориан запнулся, словно хотел сперва сказать что-то другое. И, если Клаус его знал, это должно было быть что-то пафосное, вроде «хочу провести с тобой всю жизнь». И это было до боли созвучно потаенным желаниям самого Клауса.  
Наверно, он все-таки был романтиком. Ему хотелось чего-то большего, чем нелюбимая жена, нежеланные дети и вечно холодный дом, пусть бы они и делали его респектабельным и состоявшимся человеком в глазах отца и окружающих.  
На пороге Клаус оглянулся, окинул Дориана внимательным взглядом, стараясь навсегда запечатлеть в памяти этот его образ — разнеженного, счастливого и желанного.  
— Не будем загадывать, Дориан. Все-таки мы в бегах, и неизвестно, сколько это еще продлится.  
Имя, бывшее синонимом запретного плода, оказалось очень легко произнести вслух.

***

Дориан жарился на солнце. Клаус недовольно поглядывал на него, окликал, но в ответ получал только беспечную улыбку.   
Книга ненадолго захватывала внимание, но потом Клаус снова отвлекался на Дориана, который, казалось, задался целью не загореть, а сгореть дотла. Сам Клаус сидел в тени деревьев, удобно вытянув ноги, и ловил носом легкий бриз: запах соли, зелени, свободы.  
Ему не нравилось быть раздетым, и Дориан очень расстроился, поняв, что не удастся попрать это правило. Зато Дориан с легкостью обнажился до белья сам и теперь дразнил Клауса, поворачиваясь к солнцу то спиной, то животом.  
Это был на удивление мирный день: с утра они не успели поссориться, их еще никто не пытался захватить или убить, радиоприемник в часах молчал, а в газетах не было ничего, стоящего внимания. Клаус был уверен, что найти их в этом месте практически невозможно. Если только он сам либо Дориан не укажут их местоположение. Клаус пока не собирался вытворять ничего подобного: не время. А Дориан... он откровенно наслаждался бездельем, свежим воздухом, хорошей едой и комфортом. Смеясь, целовал Клауса утром и потом стонал, плавясь в объятиях, и снова целовал, и соблазнял провести весь день в кровати. Брунгильда от души посмеялась бы, узнай она, что ее пожелание «сладкого медового месяца» попало в точку.  
Клаус бросил взгляд на часы. Стоило озаботиться приготовлением обеда.  
— Солнце слишком высоко, сворачивай свое загорание, — сказал Клаус, приблизившись.   
Дориан приоткрыл один глаз, лениво посмотрел на него и снова сладко зажмурился:  
— Еще немного полежу. Я соскучился по солнцу.  
Он и правда был бледен, но уже не настолько, как несколько дней назад.   
— Тогда не ной, если обгоришь, — бросил Клаус и ушел в дом, не оглядываясь.  
Накануне они закупились продуктами, и Клаус раздумывал, что бы организовать на обед. У него не было выдающегося кулинарного таланта, но, разумеется, он был в состоянии приготовить питательное и приемлемое на вкус блюдо, предпочтительно из мяса.  
Пока кашеварил, Клаус размышлял о мотивах Фэрлёгена оговорить Дориана. С кражей документов все было ясно: это и правда могло стать недурным инструментом для шантажа. Но зачем приплетать сюда его любовные похождения? Сам Клаус брезговал опускаться до вынюхивания подробностей чужой личной жизни и не понимал, зачем вообще намеренно смешивать личное и служебное. С другой стороны, Клаус и не умел так играть на человеческих страстях, как Фэрлёген.  
Он вытащил из холодильника лимонад и выпил стакан — очень освежающе. Дориан признался, что совершенно не умеет готовить, зато Клаус опытным путем выяснил, что он божественно смешивает напитки. «Нескафе», конечно, был беспроигрышным вариантом, но домашний лимонад, или, как вчера, коктейль с мятой, или чай с какими-то цветочными лепестками вносили приятное разнообразие, особенно с учетом сезона и географии.  
Дориан пришел на запах еды. В распахнутой рубашке виднелась покрасневшая кожа, лицо было чересчур румяное, и он немного морщился от собственных движений. Все-таки обгорел.  
Клаус вытер руки полотенцем и зарылся в аптечку. Наверняка завалялось хоть одно средство от солнечных ожогов, может, даже с не истекшим сроком годности. Он бросил Дориану тюбик, который тот ловко поймал.  
— Если не будешь торчать в душе слишком долго, помогу намазать спину, — сказал Клаус. И резко замолчал, осознав, что, кажется, пытается флиртовать.   
А Дориан просиял, белозубо улыбнулся:  
— На таких условиях я управлюсь за пять минут!   
И он умчался на второй этаж, оставив шокированного Клауса анализировать собственное поведение. В последний раз Клаус так терялся из-за Дориана, когда тот украл ремень с брюк. И, определенно, он никогда еще не пытался сказать или сделать что-то, чтобы понравиться Дориану или вызвать его интерес. Возможно, потому что этого интереса и так всегда было с избытком.  
Клаус выключил плиту и успел выкурить сигарету, поглядывая на часы. Обещанные пять минут пролетели очень быстро.  
Когда Клаус поднялся в спальню, Дориан как раз выходил из ванной, на ходу забирая волосы на макушку. На нем были только светлые штаны, с которыми контрастировала порозовевшая кожа. При виде Клауса он разулыбался:  
— Ты точен, как часы.  
Клаус в ответ проворчал что-то невнятное по поводу дисциплины и пунктуальности. К Дориану эти понятия могли быть применимы весьма избирательно.  
Вытянувшись на кровати, Дориан положил голову на сложенные руки и расслабился, явно настроившись на приятное времяпрепровождение. Клаус поймал себя на желании при случае размять ему плечи и мысленно чертыхнулся: дай он себе волю, и Дориан бы постоянно был на расстоянии вытянутой руки, не дальше.  
Клаус перекинул ногу через Дориана, устроился на его бедрах, поймав ошарашенный косой взгляд. Видимо, Дориан до последнего не надеялся на подобную инициативность. А сам Клаус думал, что будет глупо упустить представившийся случай.  
На спине Дориана выделялся красноватый рубец — единственное пятно на безупречном теле. Клаус даже не думал, что у кого-то может быть такая гладкая белая кожа. И вот — яркий, броский след на ней.  
Если бы мог, Клаус бы стер этот след с его тела без колебаний. Он осторожно прикоснулся губами к шраму — Дориан потрясенно ахнул. Всякий раз, когда Клаус прикасался к нему, Дориан плавился от удовольствия. Клауса это заводило еще больше, хотелось прикасаться снова и снова, пока Дориан не начинал стонать в голос.  
Клаус оперся на одну руку, потянулся выше и куснул шею, прямо под забранными наверх волосами. Дориан всхлипнул, впившись пальцами в подушку, выгнулся, сильнее прижавшись ягодицами к Клаусу. Вздрогнул от ощущения прохладного крема на коже и прерывисто вздохнул, когда Клаус начал мягко массировать спину.   
Тело Дориана было, как всегда, податливым, он чутко реагировал на прикосновения, неосознанно тянулся за лаской. Клаус смотрел на него, не отрывая глаз, вслушивался во вздохи и стоны, которые становились все глубже и откровенней. Клаус бы солгал, если бы сказал, что не рассчитывал на близость: он собственными руками, сознательно распалял Дориана. А издаваемые звуки подстегивали воображение, и Клаус предвкушал, как эти стоны превратятся во вскрики, как Дориан прогнется, раскрываясь, и как будет подаваться навстречу глубоким толчкам.  
Клаус и сам чуть не застонал: Дориан нетерпеливо заерзал и задел ягодицами его член.  
— Клаус?  
— М-мм?  
— У тебя же нет никаких предубеждений против секса днем? — слабым голосом спросил Дориан.  
— Нет, — после мучительной паузы ответил Клаус.  
Дориан под ним снова попытался пошевелиться и застонал в подушку.  
— Тогда... может... ах...  
— Может — что? — провокационно уточнил Клаус.   
Обычно его выбешивали признания Дориана, но скорее из-за их публичности и беспардонной навязчивости. Но вот так, наедине, Дориан мог говорить или стонать что угодно — и Клаусу это нравилось.  
Собравшись с мыслями, Дориан чуть повернул голову, лихорадочно блестя глазами под разметавшимися волосам.  
— Может, ты возьмешь меня прямо сейчас?  
Клаус сглотнул, провел рукой по пояснице — там, где белая кожа граничила с порозовевшей. Дориан шумно вздохнул, крепче вцепился в сбившуюся простынь. Задыхающийся от вожделения, он вызывал желание затрахать его до изнеможения, пока не останется сил даже на стоны.  
Клаус привстал и взялся за кромку штанов. Дориан приподнял бедра, помогая избавить его от одежды, и снова застонал, когда Клаус сжал ягодицы. Безропотно подчинился его рукам, раздвинув ноги, — только сграбастал подушку и уткнулся в нее лицом, смутившись откровенности собственной позы. Клаус нашарил тюбик с кремом, провел смазанными пальцами между ягодиц, ощущая медленную, томную дрожь предвкушения в теле Дориана. Клаусу нравилось ласкать его, готовить для себя, ловить стоны — и прикасаться, прикасаться, прикасаться.  
Клаус расстегнул ширинку и крепко взял Дориана за бедра, чуть приподнимая, толкнулся в него, прикрыв глаза, сосредоточившись на том, какой Дориан узкий и жаркий, как чувственно стонет и возбужденно трется о кровать, провоцируя двигаться. Клаус толкнулся снова, вошел в него полностью, и подался назад, и опять вперед, до конца, под приглушенные горячечные стоны. И начал двигаться быстрее, улавливая «да!» и «еще!» во вскриках.  
В какой-то момент он потянулся вперед, зарылся пальцами в волосы Дориана на затылке, практически накрыв его собой. Дориана прошила дрожь, он прогнулся еще больше. Клаус двигался в нем, массируя затылок, иногда чуть сильнее натягивая волосы, и Дориан от этого вскидывался, вскрикивал, отдавался так безудержно страстно, что у Клауса темнело в глазах.   
Никто и никогда раньше не разжигал в нем такой пожар страстей, почти до потери самоконтроля.  
Он обеими руками ухватил Дориана за бедра, толкаясь в него быстрее и резче, и Дориан подавался навстречу, захлебываясь лихорадочными вскриками. От этих требовательных стонов у Клауса сносило крышу, и от очередного безумного «да!» он кончил, входя особенно глубоко. Протяжный крик Дориана приглушила подушка, и Клаус блаженно прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как тот содрогается, бьется в объятиях.  
Дориан обмяк, обессиленно распластался на кровати. Клаус, тяжело дыша, сел в изножье, методично приводя себя в порядок. Не удержавшись, он снова потянулся к Дориану, поцеловал отметину на спине, провел губами по плечу. Дориан пошевелился и тихо застонал что-то умиротворенное, улыбаясь. Клаус смотрел на него, поражаясь, как хватало выдержки столько лет держать себя в руках, а не прижать Дориана к ближайшей стене и зацеловать до нехватки воздуха.   
Поддавшись сиюминутному порыву, Клаус провел ладонью по его бедру, просто потому что мог это сделать. Дориан перевернулся, томно потянулся, согнув одну ногу. Клаус переместил руку ему на колено, и некоторое время они просто молча смотрели друг на друга. Между ними установилось какое-то странное, неуловимое взаимопонимание, которое зрело очень долго, иногда возникало вспышками, а теперь просто было, безотносительно всяких внешних обстоятельств.  
На губах Дориана все еще блуждала рассеянная улыбка, он не стеснялся демонстрировать собственное счастье и словно пытался поделиться им с Клаусом.   
— Я так люблю тебя, — вздохнул Дориан с нежностью.  
И снова его признание выбило Клауса из колеи, смутило и озадачило.  
— Зачем ты постоянно твердишь об этом?  
Дориан воззрился с таким удивлением, словно это был какой-то до крайности глупый вопрос. Он сел на кровати, подобравшись к напрягшемуся Клаусу ближе, взял его за руку и потерся щекой о его ладонь.  
— Потому что это правда, — и Дориан тепло улыбнулся. — И я очень хочу, чтобы ты наконец-то услышал меня. Не можешь же ты вечно притворяться слепым и глухим, не замечая мои чувства. Или игнорируя их.  
Клаус замечал. И игнорировал. И не верил. И был убежден, что увлечение пройдет, едва Дориан удовлетворит любопытство и потешит свое эго, снова получив желаемое, ведь он этим всегда так хвалился.   
Но сейчас все это казалось далеким и несущественным.  
— Ты же помнишь, что я тебе не доверяю? — тихо спросил Клаус, поглаживая жмурящегося от удовольствия Дориана по щеке.  
— Конечно. Как и ты помнишь, что я не доверяю тебе, — Дориан поймал руку Клауса, невыразимо нежно поцеловал центр ладони. — Я понимал, на что иду, когда решил остаться с тобой. Твоя миссия, в чем бы она ни заключалась, продолжается, и ты просто вписал меня в свои планы. И еще воспользуешься моим присутствием к собственной выгоде.   
Дориан переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Клауса, внимательно разглядывая получившуюся композицию. Казалось, что в этот момент он был обнажен не только физически, но и морально, отдавая на суд всего себя, со всеми страхами, чувствами и надеждами:  
— Но мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы, когда все это закончится, ты не делал вид, будто между нами ничего не было. Для меня это не курортный роман, не мимолетная интрижка и не пустой азарт. Я бы хотел, чтобы мы были партнерами, любовниками, друзьями. Я тебя люблю.  
Клаус не смог бы ничего ответить, даже если бы подыскал подходящие слова: он весь окаменел, ошеломленный смелостью Дориана. Сам бы он не смог вытолкнуть из себя подобные признания, даже если бы на кону стояла его жизнь. Находиться в центре военных действий, играть против вражеской разведки или идти по минному полю и вполовину не так опасно, как добровольно признавать столь сильную зависимость от другого человека.  
Дориан поднял на него глаза, совершенно беззащитный без своих ужимок.   
Клаус притянул его к себе, крепко обнял, сам не зная, что хочет этим выразить. Дориан обвился вокруг него, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб шеи, и притих. Клаус невесомо гладил его по спине, по волосам, бездумно глядя в пространство перед собой. И не верилось, что этот сильный, храбрый человек мог питать к нему настолько сильные чувства, чтобы вверять ему собственную судьбу.   
Клаус закрыл глаза. Его тянуло к Дориану, это правда. Это было яркое, но какое-то сумбурное увлечение, подпитываемое азартом и адреналином, замешанное на противоречиях и его собственном упрямстве. Но еще никогда в жизни он ни к кому не испытывал такой беспредельной нежности, и это новое чувство пугало до чертиков, до судорожного порыва оттолкнуть и вернуться в безопасную гавань.  
— Хочу есть, — пробормотал Дориан.  
— Есть? — переспросил Клаус, полагая, что ослышался.  
— Да, я просто зверски голоден, — закивал Дориан, отстраняясь.  
Клаус отпустил его с неимоверным облегчением. Все эти... чувства были чем-то слишком неточным, не поддающимся анализу и прогнозу. И ему требовалось время, чтобы обдумать собственные ощущения и сформировать мнение по их поводу. И слегка ужасало, насколько хорошо Дориан его знает, если безошибочно уловил момент, когда Клауса начало коротить от чувственной перегрузки.  
Во время обеда Дориан болтал без умолку, и от Клауса требовалось лишь кивать и вставлять междометия. Он механически поглощал пищу, не сводя взгляда с Дориана, словно впервые его увидел. Разрозненное восхищение то красотой, то силой и ловкостью, то живым пытливым умом слилось во что-то единое, распространившееся на всего Дориана целиком. Как если бы вместо блеклого слепка Клаус вдруг увидел ослепительный оригинал. 


	7. Chapter 7

По утрам Клаус бегал и занимался физическими упражнениями, пока Дориан спал. Потом готовил завтрак на двоих — господи, он не мог поверить, что на свете существует человек, способный спалить даже яичницу! Однако первый и единственный кулинарный опыт Дориана с успехом доказал, что предел его способностей — залить молоком какие-нибудь хлопья. Бр-р-р, сладкая гадость. То ли дело нормальный, сбалансированный завтрак. К тому же вкусный — во всяком случае, Дориан нахваливал. Льстил, возможно, но Клауса это не беспокоило.  
Днем они бывали на пляже, скрываясь в доме только в самые знойные часы, обедали, занимались любовью, Дориан делал зарисовки — преимущественно марины, ведь Клаус неосторожно обмолвился, что любит бушующий океан. Погода стояла хорошая, и все яростные волны и борющиеся с ними корабли были не более чем плодом воображения. Клаус утверждал, что по-настоящему все выглядит не так — Дориан возражал, что цель картины не передать все с фотографической точностью, а задеть струны человеческой души.   
Иногда они спорили, ругались по каким-то бытовым мелочам, потом мирились и не обязательно в постели. Впрочем, в сексе страстная натура Дориана проявлялась особенно ярко. Снова и снова Клаус убеждался, что стоило дать ему море и солнце — это оживляло Дориана, как если бы он был какой-нибудь русалкой, истосковавшейся по родной стихии.   
Дориан, бывало, просыпался среди ночи и потом лежал без сна. Клаус в такие моменты молча обнимал его, пока Дориан снова не засыпал, обычно — крепко и до самого утра.  
Такое мирное течение дней походило на затишье перед бурей. Клаус находился в ожидании скорой развязки, но странным образом благодаря Дориану научился ценить моменты «здесь и сейчас», брать все от настоящего, без оглядки на опыт прошлого и постоянного прогнозирования будущего.  
Радиоприемник в часах воскрес на седьмой день их пребывания в Биаррице. Радиограмма велела срочно передать координаты «Сокровища» и прибыть в Кёльн через двое суток, ожидая там дальнейших распоряжений: для завершения операции требовалось присутствие майора Эбербаха и лорда Глория. Клаус отбил лаконичное «Сообщение получено, к выполнению приступаю» и закурил в ожидании ответа. Но продолжала стоять тишина: с той стороны не пришло ни единого звука, хотя генерал Шмидт, приверженец старой школы, требовал неукоснительного соблюдения негласных протоколов общения, таких как, например, порядок слов в радиограммах. Который Клаус только что намеренно нарушил, потому что генерал Шмидт с вероятностью в девяносто процентов не счел бы необходимым упоминать Эроику в своем распоряжении. Он вообще крайне неодобрительно относился к идее сотрудничества с гражданскими, особенно с преступниками, особенно с теми, кого считал виновным в краже чертежей. И в иных обстоятельствах Клаус бы разделял его отношение к Эроике.  
А Фэрлёген действовал куда быстрее, чем они рассчитывали. Его бы таланты да в мирное русло: Фэрлёген был бы незаменим в разведке, но при этом он смертельно опасен как противник.  
Клаус выглянул в окно, убедившись, что Дориан продолжает прохлаждаться на улице: он возлежал в тени деревьев на расстеленном прямо на земле покрывале. Потрясающая способность наслаждаться жизнью. Клаус тихо поднялся в спальню, вытряхнул рюкзак в поисках одной конкретной банковской карты. Вместе с документами с легким звоном выпали кольца — Клаус уже и забыл про них, решив, что свое где-то потерял. А оказывается, Дориан все-таки позаботился о них.   
Клаус подобрал эти безделушки с кровати и спрятал обратно в рюкзак: Дориан, наверно, вкладывал в них какой-то особенный смысл.   
Искомую карту Клаус положил в карман. Вряд ли ее примут хоть в одном банке: на магнитной полосе хранились зашифрованные данные — все, что удалось собрать Клаусу за последний год о двойных агентах в НАТО, немецкой и британской разведках и предполагаемых получателях информации, среди которых была не только вражеская разведка, но и преступные организации различного калибра: Фэрлёген на продаже военных секретов сделал целое состояние. Эта карта должна была отправиться в Лондон: Лоуренс вызывал у Клауса смешанные чувства, но был одним из тех, чья непричастность к утечке информации была доказана.  
— Я вернусь через час, — сообщил Клаус.  
Дориан вынырнул из полудремы, настороженно приподнялся на локтях:  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Пока нет, — скупо ответил Клаус.  
Дориан, хмурясь, встал.  
— Я пойду с тобой.  
— Nein. Ты останешься здесь. Считай это приказом старшего по званию.  
Дориан сложил руки на груди, что с учетом почти полного отсутствия на нем одежды выглядело не так внушительно, как должно было бы.  
— Я не твой подчиненный, Клаус, нет необходимости раздавать мне приказы — можно просто попросить. И имей в виду: если ты не вернешься через час, я отправлюсь на твои поиски.  
Клаусу вспомнилось недавнее «хочу, чтобы мы были партнерами», и он смягчился:  
— Я просто иду на почту.  
Дориан, сжимая губы, вглядывался в его лицо, а потом тяжело вздохнул, неверяще качая головой:  
— Твоя паранойя заразительна.  
Клаус фыркнул:  
— Это не паранойя, а нормальная осторожность. Мне необходимо еще раз оглядеться, прежде чем мы уедем. Так что загорай, пока есть такая возможность.  
Дориан, если и расстроился скорому отъезду, вида не подал. Он качнулся вперед, словно бы хотел обнять, но сдержал себя, оставшись на месте. Клаус одобрительно кивнул: никаких компрометирующих проявлений близких отношений, и подобные ограничения Дориану, с его импульсивностью и непосредственностью, стоит прочувствовать прямо сейчас, раз уж он хочет продолжения их романа после того, как все утрясется.   
По дороге на почту Клаус приобрел музыкальный журнал, на обложке которого среди текста на французском значилось итальянское «Sinfonia Eroica». Для его целей сгодился бы любой журнал, но Клаусу показалось забавным отправить карту, вложив ее именно в этот. Дориан оценит совпадение.  
Помимо отправки карты Клаус озаботился подачей срочного объявления в газету, которую выписывал агент Z. В объявлении говорилось о помолвке Вильгельма Карла Морица III и Жозефины Анны-Ильсы Шварц, и оно было совершенно заурядным на первый взгляд. Однако Z не сможет пропустить его: помпезное Вильгельм Карл Мориц III («Вилли» — как сокращал его сам Z) было кличкой его пса. Шифр в объявлении был довольно простой, Z должен распознать подлинное послание с полувзгляда — уж на это Клаус его натаскивал самолично. Так что в Кёльне Фэрлёгена сотоварищи будет поджидать сюрприз.  
Клаус в рамках этой операции передавал Фэрлёгену сведения якобы для немецкой разведки. Над их подготовкой трудилось несколько заслуживающих доверия людей из аналитического отдела: нужно было подать дезинформацию так, чтобы спровоцировать на действия не противника, а двойных агентов в разведывательных службах, и при этом не раскрыть самого Клауса. Ведь Фэрлёген был убежден, что сумел запудрить Клаусу мозги, а полковник Фишер, наверняка погрязший в каких-то махинациях, подтвердил, что Фэрлёген работает на немецкую разведку. Шпионит, если быть точным, ведь он изображал добросовестного «белого воротничка», хотя на деле его служба носила совсем иной характер. Кто бы мог подумать, что трусоватый Фэрлёген дерзнет работать на два фронта сразу. Ниточки вели в верхние эшелоны власти в немецкой и британской разведке, но Клаус понятия не имел, кто именно мог стоять за Фэрлёгеном. Лисья хитрость и тут давала о себе знать: Фэрлёген мастерски заметал за собой следы. Если бы его не держали под максимально возможным наблюдением, то в перспективе не удалось бы доказать его причастность к утечке информации.   
Клаус признавал виртуозность планов Фэрлёгена, и ему доставляла огромное удовольствие мысль прищучить гада. Последняя порция информации должна была подвигнуть Фэрлёгена и тех, на кого он работает, действовать быстро и необдуманно. Скоропалительный «отпуск» Клауса был обставлен так, чтобы напрашивался вывод: он понял, что прокололся, невольно поставляя информацию врагу, и бежал. Фэрлёген должен был бросить немалые силы на его поиск и поимку, дабы обезопасить себя. Но, судя по радиограмме, Фэрлёген сообразил, что участие Клауса было не столь прозрачным, как преподносилось. И наверняка он теперь жаждал отмщения.  
Бросив взгляд на часы, Клаус удостоверился, что укладывается в обещанный Дориану час, и решил по дороге купить еще сигарет. Перед отъездом не помешает обналичить чек: деньги заканчивались, а быть на мели Клаус не привык. Он с мстительным удовольствием подумал о том, как заставит шефа подписать уйму документов на компенсацию расходов на эту миссию, пока не сведет от напряжения пальцы, отвыкшие держать что-либо тяжелее чашки чая.  
Помимо сигарет Клаус, внутренне содрогаясь, купил в расхваливаемой кондитерской кусок шоколадного торта. Не сказать, что Дориан обожал сладкое, но накануне он с нежностью вспоминал о конфетах с ликером. А алкоголь к торту при желании можно было организовать и отдельно.  
Уже на подходе к дому Клауса окликнули. Это были две симпатичные загорелые девушки, говорившие по-французски с акцентом. Они спросили дорогу к Утесу Святой Девы, и Клаус с истинно немецкой педантичностью рассказал маршрут, жестикулируя для наглядности. Девицы, кажется, были не большого ума, несколько раз переспросив одно и то же, и Клаусу удалось отделаться от них, только нагрубив.   
Дориан поджидал его, привалившись плечом к забору.  
— Тебя ни на минуту нельзя оставить одного — тут же слетаются толпы поклонников, — пожурил Дориан с колкой улыбкой.  
Клаус закатил глаза, уводя его за собой в дом:  
— Они просто спросили дорогу.  
— Они флиртовали, — язвительно поправил его Дориан. — Неужели ты ничего не заметил?  
— Нет.  
— Хм, Клаус, а тебя совсем не привлекают женщины? — словно бы невзначай спросил Дориан.  
— Почему тебя это интересует?  
Дориан неопределенно пожал плечами, отбросил на спину золотистую прядь.  
— Просто любопытно. Ты был не слишком-то любезен с теми девушками и не отвечал на явные заигрывания.  
Клаус толкнул дверь. Он уже так изоврался в других вопросах, что хотя бы в этом — касающемся его лично, а не его _и работы_ — мог позволить себе честность. К чему бы она ни привела.  
— Меня привлекают женщины.  
Дориан метнул на него быстрый, пронзительный взгляд, чуть прикусив губу.  
— Значит, и женщины, и мужчины? Я и не подозревал, что мне стоит видеть соперника или соперницу в каждом.  
— Дориан, уймись, — раздраженно бросил Клаус. — У меня нет ни малейшего желания спать с кем-то, кроме тебя.  
Он, видимо, сказал что-то не то: лицо Дориана забавно вытянулось, он даже не сразу смог подобрать слова для ответа.  
— Мой дорогой майор, в твоих устах это сродни признанию в пылких чувствах! — наконец воскликнул Дориан.  
Клаус посмотрел на него как на умалишенного, сунул ему в руки пакет с коробкой пирожного:  
— Съешь-ка сладкого, у тебя слуховые галлюцинации.  
Дориан тут же засунул любопытный нос в коробку и застонал от искреннего, незамутненного восторга:  
— О, такому шоколадному шедевру нужно достойное обрамление!  
Он, конечно же, полез целоваться — со всем пылом, накопившимся за время короткой разлуки, и при этом стараясь не помять коробку. А потом загремел посудой, выбирая тарелку, наиболее гармонирующую с десертом, рассуждая о преимуществах французского шоколада перед бельгийским.  
Клаус курил, наблюдая за ним со скрытой улыбкой. Все-таки дело было не только в красоте. Дориан был полон искрящейся, бурлящей жизненной силы, которая наполняла его точеные черты и делала его по-настоящему привлекательным. А броская внешность, оригинально скроенная, ярких цветов одежда были не более чем достойным обрамлением для его притягательной сути.  
Дориан смаковал торт, а Клаус смаковал кофе и зрелище. Он бы никогда не подумал, что будет с удовольствием наблюдать за тем, как другой человек ест — тем более такую сладкую гадость, как шоколадное-прешоколадное пирожное, от одного вида которого зубы сводит. Но Дориан так откровенно наслаждался вкусом, что Клаус просто не мог отвести от него глаз. Его подкупала эта искренность, какая-то кристальная честность в выражении чувств, встретить которую в жизни было удивительной редкостью. Возможно, и из-за этого тоже он годами держал Дориана где-то в пределах досягаемости, хотя не составило бы большого труда отделаться от Эроики раз и навсегда.  
Закончив с десертом, Дориан солнечно улыбнулся:  
— Это было великолепно. Ты меня балуешь.  
Клаус хмыкнул: вот уж верное слово. Однако вслух он произнес совсем другое:  
— Я тебя задабриваю. Мы уезжаем завтра, и тебе придется снова примерить на себя образ фрау Браун. Я забронирую билеты.  
— Ладно. Только надо будет приобрести платье. Какой цвет ты бы хотел увидеть на мне? Голубой, красный, черный? — Улыбка Дориана стала коварной, а тон голоса понизился: — Тебя возбуждает, когда я ношу женскую одежду?  
Клаус подавился кофе.  
— Что... нет!  
Дориан рассмеялся, накручивая прядь волос на палец:  
— Не сердись, любовь моя. Просто ты так часто наряжаешь меня в платье, что это наводит на определенные мысли. И я... не был бы против потакать таким твоим желаниям.  
Клаус возмущенно посмотрел в ответ:  
— Меня устраивает, когда ты выглядишь собой. Нет необходимости одеваться женщиной, чтобы понравиться мне.  
Дориан медленно, тягуче улыбнулся, бросая взгляды из-под ресниц. Воплощенное искушение.  
— Значит, я тебе нравлюсь сам по себе? Ты мог бы говорить об этом почаще.  
От низкого, какого-то _бархатного_ тона Дориана у Клауса мурашки пошли по телу. И он мимолетно задался вопросом, осознавал ли Дориан в полной мере, какое сокрушительное действие он оказывает.  
— Так какое платье ты бы хотел увидеть на мне?  
— Любое. Выбирай на свое усмотрение.  
— М-мм, даже если оно будет неприлично дорогим? — промурлыкал Дориан.   
Под столом он коснулся своей ногой ноги Клауса, провел вверх и вниз, совершенно не меняясь в лице. От такой странной ласки у Клауса пересохло во рту. Он настороженно кивнул, не рискуя говорить. Кажется, Дориан вошел во вкус какой-то новой забавы. Не совсем своевременно, конечно, но у них была целая ночь до отъезда.  
Дориан продолжал вытворять ногой какие-то неприличные вещи, от которых у Клауса начало гореть лицо.  
— В НАТО не ограничивают в расходах на конспирацию? Может, тогда мне приобрести не одно платье, а несколько? И чулки. Как ты относишься к чулкам?  
Клаус сглотнул: он относился к чулкам... положительно. Пожалуй, даже чересчур. И ответил немного невпопад:  
— Это мои личные средства, как хочу, так и трачу.  
— Ты ограбил банк? — с веселым изумлением спросил Дориан, не прерывая подстольное соблазнение.  
Клаус серьезно посмотрел в ответ.  
— Я не вор, в отличие от некоторых. Это мои отпускные.  
И тут веселье Дориана как ветром сдуло.  
— Постой, с каких пор ты в отпуске?  
Сообразил-таки. Но отпираться и юлить смысла не было.  
— С десятого июня, — сухо ответил Клаус.  
Дориан уставился на него во все глаза. На потрясенном лице проступало понимание: Клаус вытаскивал его не по заданию, а по собственной инициативе. Без санкции начальства. И потом использовал ресурсы НАТО в личных целях. Устроил перестрелку и, возможно, ранил кого-то, находясь не на службе. И много чего еще по мелочи — на приговор точно хватит, если политическая ситуация изменится.  
— Не делай такое лицо, — буркнул Клаус.  
Дориан изумленно покачал головой, выскользнул из-за стола гибким, слитным движением и очутился возле Клауса, присел на столешницу, отодвинув опустевшую чашку.  
— Если бы я уже не любил тебя, то обязательно влюбился бы сейчас, — выдохнул Дориан и нежно провел ладонью по щеке Клауса, зарылся пальцами в волосы и, наклонившись, пылко поцеловал.  
Это был последний спокойный вечер, принадлежащий только им двоим. Если бы не это, Клаус бы, наверно, не решился ласкать Дориана так откровенно и так долго, брать его снова и снова, сцеловывая стоны и всхлипы. Слушать совершенно безумные признания, как никогда уместные и желанные, и чувствовать Дориана всем телом — его дрожь, и силу, и напряжение, выплескивающееся с вскриками.  
И Клаус совсем не возражал, когда Дориан глубокой ночью с хрипотцой в голосе строил планы, как они отправятся в совместное путешествие куда-нибудь на край земли, где их никто не будет знать и никто не будет искать, зато где будут древние сокровища и памятники изобразительного искусства.   
Потом они снова занимались любовью под далекий шум прибоя, и это были, наверно, самые счастливые часы в жизни Клауса.   
Утром он отбил радиограмму с координатами, разумеется, неверными. Координаты, с помощью которых было зашифровано местонахождение «Сокровища», были привязаны к особой карте, а не к привычным широте и долготе, и Клаус заранее выяснил, как стоит обозначить одно живописное, но весьма труднодоступное место, проверка которого займет у Фэрлёгена как минимум неделю.  
Дориан наблюдал за его манипуляциями, потягивая любимый «Эрл Грей» и щурясь солнечным лучам. Он зачем-то надел рубашку Клауса, которую стащил с него накануне, и кутался в ткань — ему бы подошел меньший размер. Загорелый, заспанный и немного растрепанный, он выглядел обманчиво безобидно и очень уютно.  
Когда радиоприемник отпищал, что координаты получены, Дориан нарушил тишину:  
— Есть что-нибудь, что мне стоит узнать до того, как мы окунемся в гущу событий?  
Клаус пригубил кофе, поразмыслив над вопросом.  
— Ты точно не сообщал Фэрлёгену координаты? — уточнил он.  
Дориан поморщился:  
— Мне вкололи сыворотку правды, пришлось выкручиваться. Я назвал координаты Шлосса Эбербах, после чего меня накачали снотворным. А во сне я, вроде бы, не разговариваю.  
Клаус удивленно моргнул:  
— Причем тут мой дом?  
Дориан беспечно пожал плечами, улыбаясь:  
— Они хотели знать, где сокровище — они получили координаты _моего_ сокровища. Ты же никуда не переправил из Шлосса «Портрет мужчины в пурпурном», верно?  
— Изобретательно, — хмыкнул Клаус с усмешкой. Он мог представить негодование и недоумение Фэрлёгена, получившего такие координаты.  
Дориан польщенно улыбнулся и отпил еще чая.  
Клаус закурил, придвинул к себе ближе почти полную пепельницу.  
— Судя по всему, Фэрлёген потерял наши следы и теперь пытается выманить нас, используя засекреченный канал связи. Не удивлюсь, если окажется, что им удалось глушить настоящие сигналы от НАТО или передавать ложные сигналы от нас. — Он глубоко затянулся, давая себе время подобрать слова. — Мы разделимся. Я поеду в Кёльн, а ты отправишься в Швейцарию с доказательной базой. Там Фэрлёген до тебя точно не доберется: руки коротки.  
— Какая очаровательная идея, — саркастически оценил Дориан. — Ты лезешь в пасть к гиене, а я тихо отсиживаюсь в сторонке, как мышь. Это так... героически.  
Клаус сердито запыхтел сигаретой:  
— Не играй словами. Твое прозвище не говорит о том, что надо непременно влезть во все заварушки. Конкретно эта тебя даже не касается.  
Дориан резко встал, оперся руками о стол, угрожающе нависая. И был дьявольски соблазнителен в этот момент, несмотря на ангельскую внешность.  
— Меня происходящее касается напрямую. Я _хочу_ принять деятельное участие в поимке мерзавца, который держал меня взаперти. И я _сделаю_ это, желаешь ты того или нет.  
— Дориан, нет...  
— Да, Клаус. Да, — с нажимом повторил Дориан. — Ты не имеешь права решать за меня. А если ты всерьез полагаешь, что можешь просто взять и отправить меня куда-либо, не считаясь с моим мнением, то ты ничем не лучше Фэрлёгена.  
Клаус вскочил, яростно растер сигарету в пепельнице.  
— Я пытаюсь уберечь тебя, идиот! Или ты думаешь, что Фэрлёген нас на чай приглашает?!  
— Я не фарфоровая кукла, чтобы беречь меня, — с прохладцей возразил Дориан, щурясь. — И лучшее, что ты можешь сделать для нас сейчас, это посвятить меня в детали своего плана. — Он перевел дух и продолжил, глядя прямо в глаза, чуть мягче: — Ты сам говорил, что личные отношения не должны влиять на служебные. Если бы на моем месте был кто-то из алфавитов, ты бы не пытался спрятать его на краю земли, верно?  
Клаус выругался, грохнул кулаком по столу:  
— Вот именно, алфавиты — тренированные агенты! А ты — гражданский!  
Дориан усмехнулся, выпрямившись:  
— Ошибаешься, дорогой. Я — знаменитый Эроика, а не обычный человек. И мы будем полезны друг другу. Если мне не изменяет память, именно этими словами ты аргументировал свое предложение скрываться вместе?  
Да, но это было до... до всего.  
Клаус открыл рот и закрыл его, поняв, что исчерпал рациональные доводы. Да, головой он понимал, что надо тащить Дориана в Кёльн, подводя под удар. Но это не значило, черт подери, что Клаус этого хотел!  
Он схватил сигареты и торопливо закурил, прошелся туда-сюда по комнате, не глядя на терпеливо замершего Дориана. Клаус злился в первую очередь на себя — за неуместные сантименты. И на Дориана, такого отчаянно храброго и самоуверенного. Клаус понимал, что, будь Дориан другим, то и никаких чрезмерно личных чувств между ними не было бы. Но все это не отменяло внутренний протест, краткую вспышку: просто услать его подальше, солгав о своих намерениях.  
Вот только Дориан никогда этого не простит.  
Да Клаус и сам себе не простит подобной подлости по отношению к нему.  
Взяв себя в руки, он окинул Дориана внимательным взглядом. С этого момента и до конца операции ему следует рассматривать Дориана как боевую единицу, а не как любовника, чтобы не разрушить и их отношения, и собственную карьеру.  
Он заметил, как Дориан напряженно застыл, ощутив кардинальное изменение между ними. Для Клауса состояние отрицания и подавления эмоций было привычно и в некотором роде даже принесло облегчение. На поверхности оставалась поставленная задача, а перед ним был Эроика, как никто другой подходящий для ее выполнения.  
И все же в глубине души горело и клокотало, как в жерле вулкана.


	8. Chapter 8

В Кёльн прибыли ранним утром. Вещи, за исключением бессменного рюкзака, оставили в камере ожидания и целенаправленно устремились в ближайшее открытое кафе. Клаус купил несколько газет, которые просмотрел в ожидании кофе и еды. Дориан, зевая, поглядывал в окно на Кельнский собор и рассеянно вертел массивный браслет, в котором был спрятан микрофон. Увидев эту вещь впервые, Дориан скривился от отвращения: видимо, из памяти еще не выветрился другой браслет, с взрывчаткой. Однако выбора ему Клаус не оставлял.  
В газете нашлось объявление о еще одной помолвке, которое после дешифровки оказалось инструкцией по получению радиомаяка и дальнейшим шагам. Агент Z сработал быстро, успев не только расшифровать вчерашнее послание, но и, по всей видимости, согласовать с начальством план по взаимодействию с Клаусом. Скорее всего, зачлись прошлые заслуги, раз их с Эроикой не арестовали, а, наоборот, оказали содействие.  
Говоря откровенно, Клаус испытал облегчение, увидев это объявление. Все же он рисковал, запрашивая помощь, но его подчиненные действительно заслуживали доверия, особенно те из них, кто по отдельности владел разрозненными кусками информации о выполняемой им миссии. Если сложить эти кусочки в единую картину, то станет очевидно его вовлечение в секретную операцию, связанную с внутренней безопасностью.  
Клаус перестраховывался с самого начала: в делах, подобных тому, которым он занимался, никогда наверняка не знаешь, кто на чьей стороне. И теперь агент Z на подготовленном Клаусом фундаменте сумел за сутки обеспечить подготовку операции. Неплохо сработано, Клаус всегда считал, что Z далеко пойдет.  
Часы пискнули, привлекая внимание. Дориан принялся мрачно размешивать чай без сахара, пока Клаус бодро отстучал ответ.  
— Тебе не кажется странным, что эта штука за последние пару часов издала больше звуков, чем за предыдущую неделю? — риторически вопросил Дориан и отпил чай. Поморщился: горячо.  
Клаус неопределенно пожал плечами: Дориан был прав. Отведенные им Фэрлёгеном двое суток еще не истекли, однако радиоприемник подавал признаки жизни подозрительно часто: Клаус небезосновательно полагал, что их пытались запеленговать. Сто к одному, что за ними уже сейчас ведется пристальное наблюдение: и со стороны Фэрлёгена, и со стороны НАТО, и со стороны генерала Шмидта.  
— Ешь быстрее, у нас не так уж много времени, — сухо велел Клаус, методично расправляясь с завтраком. Неизвестно, когда им доведется нормально поесть в следующий раз, так что он предпочел отдать должное любимой немецкой кухне, тем более что готовили в этом месте весьма недурно.  
Дориан, поглядывая на него, молча орудовал приборами. На первый взгляд они вернулись к состоянию «до» — до Биаррица, до Франции, до этой операции. Клаус вел себя отстраненно, и Дориан вынужден был подстраиваться. Странным образом не хватало прикосновений, но Клаус затолкал личные желания подальше, сосредоточившись на деле. Судя по последней радиограмме, велевшей прогуливаться по городу, Фэрлёген не намеревался ждать, а собирался выждать подходящий момент и захватить их обоих.  
Клаус исподлобья посмотрел на Дориана и в последний раз повторил себе, что все идет по плану. На случай, если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля, Дориан взял с него клятвенное обещание бежать по-настоящему. Клаусу претила мысль скрываться под крылом преступников, но здравый смысл перевешивал гордость. К тому же, тактическое отступление всегда было классикой жанра.   
Полюбоваться на знаменитый Кельнский собор было много желающих. Клаус смотрел на величественное здание, вполуха слушая импровизированную лекцию Дориана о хранящихся в нем художественных и исторических ценностях. Все это Клаус знал и сам, но голос Дориана ласкал слух, к тому же он сыпал подробностями, которые Клаус уже забыл за ненадобностью. Какая-то его часть была возмущена идеей провернуть небольшую шпионскую операцию на глазах у такой толпы, в то время как другая часть признавала, что место было выбрано удачно с учетом личности его компаньона.  
— Прошу прощения... не могли бы вы сфотографировать меня на фоне собора? — обратилась к Клаусу девушка весьма миловидной наружности.   
Клаус кивнул:  
— Разумеется.  
Агент G, как и Дориан, умел не просто вырядиться в женское платье, а перевоплотиться в женщину. Клаус щелкнул фотоаппаратом и вернул его симпатичной фройляйн, которая напропалую кокетничала. Дориан мгновенно нарисовался рядом и, ревниво поглядывая на «девушку», оттеснил Клауса в сторону. Вроде бы, ничего подозрительного для стороннего наблюдателя, но у Клауса остался небольшой предмет, похожий на стертую монету — радиомаяк, который он позже положил к мелким деньгам.  
Покинув окрестности собора, они с Дорианом отправились вдоль набережной и вели себя более-менее естественно, насколько это вообще было возможно в сложившейся ситуации: Дориан таскал их по всем мало-мальски примечательным с художественной точки зрения местам, Клаус ворчал, но продолжал участвовать в экскурсии. Для бесцельного шатания по городу туристический маршрут годился не хуже любого другого.  
Пообедать они зашли в выбранный Дорианом ресторан — Клауса интересовала не столько кухня, сколько возможность курить.   
Пока Дориан пытал официанта, пытаясь определиться с выбором блюд, Клаус незаметно огляделся, заметив как минимум четырех типов подозрительной наружности, рассредоточившихся по помещению. Один из которых довольно быстро удалился в направлении туалетных комнат и все не возвращался.  
Дориан, обменявшись с Клаусом взглядом, отправился в уборную. Три сигареты спустя Клаус последовал за ним, внутренне негодуя на чрезмерную прямолинейность подручных Фэрлёгена: все было чересчур очевидно. Он буквально позволил скрутить себя на подходе к туалету и усыпить, сопротивляясь только для вида. И лишь в последний момент, когда он уже проваливался в забытьё, Клауса поразила смутная, но уверенная мысль, что Фэрлёген каким-то образом сумел его переиграть.  
...Он приходил в себя медленно, как это часто бывало после интоксикации дурманящими веществами. Вслушивался в окружающие звуки, не спеша открывать глаза или двигаться. В воздухе витал запах пыли и древесины, стояла оглушительная тишина. Клаус молча выжидал, надеясь получить еще какую-то информацию, прежде чем выдаст свое пробуждение. Мышцы затекли: он был привязан к стулу, причем привязан крепко.  
Прошуршали шаги, и Клаус услышал болезненный стон.  
Дориан.  
Клаус тут же открыл глаза и увидел, что Дориан находится прямо напротив него, тоже привязанный к стулу. Фэрлёген стоял рядом, держа Дориана за волосы: видимо, тот очнулся от боли. Клаус скрипнул зубами: его счет к Фэрлёгену рос в геометрической прогрессии, и в нем становилось всё больше и больше личного.  
Помимо Фэрлёгена Клаус увидел еще троих — их лица были ему совершенно незнакомы.   
Они находились в каком-то просторном помещении ангарного типа, пронизанном солнечным светом, который лился через окна под самой крышей. Что-то в этой конструкции показалось Клаусу странным, словно бы часть пространства была скрыта, но как следует обдумать это не было времени. Дверь Клаус не увидел и предположил, что сидит к ней спиной.  
Судя по положению теней, солнце начинало клониться к закату: должно быть, было около шести вечера. Получается, в отключке он пробыл не меньше четырех часов.  
— Ну наконец-то спящая красавица изволила проснуться, — ухмыльнулся Фэрлёген и отпустил Дориана: тот снова безжизненно обвис в путах, и Клаус не мог поручиться, это взаправду или он просто притворяется. — Милая прическа, Клаус. Ты не носил настолько короткую стрижку со школьных времен.   
Фэрлёген подошел к нему, но предусмотрительно остановился на таком расстоянии, чтобы Клаус никак не смог изловчиться и достать его. Фэрлёген насмешливо смотрел и молчал, скользя взглядом по Клаусу, но надолго его терпения не хватило:  
— Могу представить, что творится у тебя в голове. Ты наверняка думаешь, как так получилось, что вы находитесь оба здесь и полностью в моей власти.  
Клаус продолжал молчать, лихорадочно соображая: где они, где агенты НАТО, работает ли микрофон или он оказался поврежден либо изъят при досмотре? Было бы жаль упустить такой великолепный случай: Фэрлёген любил потрепаться о собственном величии и непревзойденности. А уж теперь, уверовав в победу, он и вовсе не упустит случая ткнуть всех носом в каждый этап своей многоходовки.  
Прекрасно, пусть признается во всех грехах. Клаусу было нужно время и пришедший в себя Дориан, чтобы двигаться дальше.  
— Что ты хочешь узнать в первую очередь, Клаус: свою дальнейшую судьбу или как мне удалось провернуть такую интригу прямо у тебя под носом? — весело поинтересовался Фэрлёген.   
Он засунул руки в карманы и стоял перед Клаусом, чуть ли не лопаясь от самодовольства. И настолько жаждал похвастаться, что начинало тошнить от его очевидного комплекса неполноценности.  
Так и не дождавшись от Клауса ни слова, Фэрлёген заговорил сам:  
— Лорд Глория сообщил мне координаты «Сокровища», так что и формула, и образцы в скором времени будут у нас, переждем только эту суету после смерти нашего славного парфюмера, — Фэрлёген улыбнулся. — Не злись на его сиятельство, Клаус, он выболтал все под действием сыворотки правды. Краткосрочная память немного пострадала, но это и к лучшему — зачем помнить о невольном предательстве? Похвальная преданность, кстати говоря, даже жаль, что лорд Глория отказался сотрудничать со мной — ты ведь уже понял, что я немного приукрасил действительность?  
Клаус презрительно фыркнул:  
— Ты переврал все, что только можно было переврать. Это несколько больше, чем «немного приукрасить». К слову, хорошая попытка насчет «Сокровища». Вот только формулу уже изъяли, можешь не стараться.  
Фэрлёген покачал головой:  
— Клаус, умей проигрывать.  
— Нет, Михаэль, это ты умей проигрывать. Все твои планы расстроены, и тебя вот-вот объявят в международный розыск. Если это еще не произошло.  
Фэрлёген усмехнулся:  
— В самом деле? И в чем, по-твоему, меня могут обвинить? Я чист, как стеклышко. А вот ты, Клаус, запятнал себя полностью: продавал сведения о военных разработках, по твоему распоряжению похитили экспериментальную взрывчатку с завода, ты даже убедил Эроику выкрасть документы особой секретности, воспользовавшись... м.... личным обаянием и служебным положением в корыстных целях. Думаю, с моей стороны будет великодушием застрелить тебя, избавив от позора.  
Клаус выслушал эту тираду с каменным спокойствием. Одно слово правды на тысячу слов лжи — Фэрлёген в своем репертуаре. Клаус разве что не понимал, зачем он тратит время на пустую болтовню: не разумнее ли было поскорее переправить их в какое-нибудь надежное место и там изгаляться в ораторском искусстве? Возможно, очередной изощренный план все же дал осечку, и Фэрлёген теперь сам вынужден тянуть время, чтобы успеть перестроиться.  
— Не приписывай мне свои заслуги, Михаэль, — спокойно ответил Клаус. Периферическим зрением он видел Дориана, все еще безжизненно висящего в путах. — Можешь застрелиться сам, если совесть гложет. И, кстати, Эроика не крал никакие документы, что тебе прекрасно известно.  
— Ну да, не крал, — с легкостью согласился Фэрлёген. — Но признай, очернить его было прекрасной идеей. К тому же, легко осуществимой. Мы немного наследили от твоего имени, а любой сотрудник НАТО подтвердит, что ради тебя Эроика достал бы даже луну с неба, не то что какие-то бумажки.  
— Эти «бумажки» — чертежи суперсовременной боевой машины, — процедил Клаус. — Проявляй побольше уважения, когда говоришь о немецких разработках!  
Фэрлёген расхохотался, запрокинув голову:  
— Бог мой, Клаус, ты в своем репертуаре! Даже в безвыходной ситуации пытаешься диктовать правила. Мне это всегда в тебе нравилось.  
Клаус брезгливо поморщился. И черт бы побрал того, кто его связывал: это было сделано качественно.  
Насторожившись, Клаус весь обратился в слух: что это за странный гул?.. Отвлекая Фэрлёгена, он рассеянно ответил:  
— Тебе не понять моего отношения к Германии и всему, что с ней связано.  
Фэрлёген пренебрежительно фыркнул:  
— Ну да, ну да... высокие идеалы, преданность и верность. Ты словно средневековый рыцарь — у тебя такие же устаревшие принципы и убеждения.  
Клаус его почти не слушал: он сосредоточился на далеком гуле. Похоже на самолет. А если это так, то Фэрлёген, видимо, ожидает воздушное судно, на котором собирается удрать.  
— Да-да, это аэропорт, — словно прочитав его мысли, насмешливо заявил Фэрлёген, и качнулся с пятки на носок. — Но не рассчитывай на подмогу, Клаус: ее не будет. Если ты еще не понял, твое присутствие здесь — заслуга генерала Шмидта. Это в тени его персоны мне удавалось проворачивать свои дела, добывать нужные сведения и продавать их заинтересованным лицам. Было забавно наблюдать, как ты составляешь план по моей дискредитации, когда на самом деле все твои действия в итоге должны были привести к гибели тебя самого. А ты еще и прихватил за собой его сиятельство. Вот уж верно говорят: благими намерениями выстлан путь в преисподнюю. Ах да, ты же у нас атеист и в чистилище не веришь.  
Мозг Клауса лихорадочно работал. Генерал Шмидт был из немецкой разведки и курировал эту операцию с самого начала, именно с ним Клауса свел один проверенный человек, заслуживающий определенного доверия. Клаус и сам проверил подноготную Шмидта, задействовав даже старые связи отца. И все было чисто.  
Впрочем, в свое время в отношении Фэрлёгена первичная стандартная проверка тоже не дала ничего, кроме мало полезных сведений о его гомосексуальности и зацикленности на высоких зеленоглазых брюнетах. Это уже впоследствии Клаус выяснил, что Фэрлёген успешно сочетает работу на немецкую разведку со службой другим лицам, не отличающимся щепетильностью в делах. Кто-то же обеспечил ему прикрытие. Кто-то высокопоставленный и достаточно могущественный, чтобы получать поддержку в разных странах.  
— Ты противоречишь сам себе, — заговорил Клаус, мысленно выстроив костяк аргументов и ловушек. — Если бы генерал Шмидт был связан с тобой, то в радиограмме не было бы требования сообщить координаты: они и так у него.   
Фэрлёген укоризненно поцокал языком:  
— А вот и неверно, Клаус. Генерал официально не интересовался координатами — они вне его компетенции. Но раз мы все равно собирались покончить с вами, то нам показалось целесообразным на всякий случай сверить координаты, полученные от его сиятельства и от тебя. Все-таки лорд Глория мог соврать, хватило же ему самообладания сперва выдать координаты твоего дома вместо нужных.  
Клаус бросил быстрый взгляд на Дориана: тот наконец-то перестал изображать глубокий обморок и сидел прямо. Клаусу было видно, что в его затылок упирается дуло пистолета одного из троих подручных Фэрлёгена, и это было тяжелое зрелище. С трудом удалось отрешиться от мысли, что неверный шаг может привести к тому, что Дориан станет в прямом смысле безмозглым.  
— Эта игра в преследование порядком затянулась, пора ее заканчивать.  
Фэрлёген подобрал рюкзак Клауса и бесцеремонно вытряхнул его содержимое на пол. Кольца выпали вместе с документами и банковскими картами, одно из них укатилось в сторону, пропав из виду, а второе мягко поблескивало в солнечном свете.  
— Хранишь маскировочный реквизит? Как сентиментально, — ядовито ощерился Фэрлёген, изменившись в лице. — Совсем не похоже на тебя, Клаус.  
И вдруг, совершенно неожиданно, Фэрлёген подскочил к нему, схватил за волосы, заставив задрать голову, уставился в глаза бешеным взглядом.  
— Неужели все-таки не устоял перед этим... пустым фигляром?!  
Клаус провокационно ухмыльнулся сквозь боль:  
— Не назвал бы Дориана так.  
И почувствовал, как руку Фэрлёгена свело судорогой от ярости. В нем было столько клокочущей злобы, что на мгновение Клаус усомнился, не перевесит ли личная ненависть служебный долг.  
Однако Фэрлёген сумел справиться с собой.  
— Как ни назови, а лорд Глория без пяти минут труп, — прошипел он Клаусу в лицо и, явно пересиливая себя, разжал пальцы. — Жаль расстраивать, но слащавое «умерли в один день» это не про вас. Будешь жить с осознанием, что смерть Эроики на твоей совести. На этот раз ты пристрелишь его по-настоящему, если не хочешь, чтобы его разрезали на кусочки прямо у тебя на глазах.  
Клаус вздрогнул, и Фэрлёген медленно растянул губы в улыбке:  
— Ах, так у нас тут замешаны настоящие чу-у-увста! Как непредусмотрительно с твоей стороны, Клаус, увлечься кем-то вроде его сиятельства. Впрочем, любовная драма только добавит пикантности твоей биографии.  
Фэрлёген резко развернулся, вперив в Дориана немигающий злой взгляд.  
— Ваше сиятельство. Выглядите куда лучше, чем когда гостили у меня. Загар вам определенно к лицу.  
Он подошел к Дориану и резким движением схватил его за подбородок, вынуждая смотреть на себя.  
— Как вам идея умереть от руки майора Эбербаха? Достаточно романтично?  
— Смерть не бывает романтичной, — прохрипел Дориан.  
Фэрлёген бросил на Клауса быстрый взгляд, посмотрел снова на Дориана и неприятно улыбнулся, разом успокоившись.  
— А ведь верно говорите, ваше сиятельство, — похвалил Фэрлёген и отпустил Дориана. — Смерть романтичной не бывает. От себя добавлю, что она также не всегда бывает полезной. Помните, я обещал вам привести убедительные аргументы? Как считаете, жизнь майора Эбербаха — это достаточный аргумент?  
Клаус перехватил испуганный взгляд Дориана и мысленно выругался.  
— По-моему, мы с вами составили замечательный план! — с воодушевлением заговорил Фэрлёген, бросая на помрачневшего Клауса победные взгляды. — Вы оба остаетесь живы — несомненный плюс для вас. Клаус будет под моим неусыпным присмотром, а Эроика будет послушно совершать кражи, что является несомненным плюсом для меня.  
— Он не будет этого делать! — рявкнул Клаус, предупреждающе глядя на Дориана.  
Фэрлёген издал тихий смешок:  
— Будет, конечно же, будет. Ведь угроза разрезать на кусочки прямо на глазах действует в обе стороны. Или, может, ваше сиятельство, вы предпочтете вернуться к старой доброй дыбе? Ради таких почетных гостей, как вы с Клаусом, я даже изменю своей привычке не причинять физический вред. Один раз, так и быть, потерплю. Давно хотел услышать крики Клауса. Не от боли, конечно... Но пусть хотя бы так. Впрочем... — Фэрлёген окинул Клаус откровенно плотоядным взглядом. — Может, мне превратить маленькую ложь в правду, как считаете, ваше сиятельство? Вам, вроде бы, понравилось подслушивать под дверью.  
От этих слов Дориан позеленел, выкрикнул:  
— Нет!  
Фэрлёген насмешливо на него взглянул:  
— Мне стоит расценивать это как ваше согласие, лорд Глория? Имейте в виду, вы истощили мое терпение, делать вам предложение в третий раз я не стану.  
Дориан облизнул губы, ему явно с трудом удалось вытолкнуть из себя сдавленное:  
— Да. Да, я согласен.  
Фэрлёген торжествующе хлопнул в ладони:  
— Не сомневался в вашем ответе, лорд Глория. Клаус, буду рад наконец-то видеть тебя моим гостем. С твоей стороны было невежливо так долго отклонять мои приглашения.  
Фэрлёген проверил время и кивнул своим подручным. Клаус и Дориан обменялись взглядами: если подмога от НАТО предполагается, то самое время ей выйти на сцену.  
По знаку Фэрлёгена их с Дорианом поочередно освободили и связали по новой. Клаус принуждал себя не сопротивляться, всем существом ощущая направленную на него злую насмешливость Фэрлёгена.   
Под дулами пистолетов они дошли до выхода и забрались в кузов небольшой грузовой машины, которые часто курсируют по территории аэропортов. Фэрлёген их своим присутствием не почтил, и Клаус предполагал, что он ехал отдельно либо рядом с водителем. Вооруженная троица не спускала глаз с него и Дориана.  
Их загнали в грузовой отсек самолета. Дверь задраили, один из вооруженной троицы держал Дориана на мушке, двое оставшихся сосредоточились на Клаусе. Размещаться предлагалось на закрепленных ящиках, кстати, без маркировки. Сам грузовой отсек был небольшой, ящиков в него и так влезало бы не много, а с учетом дополнительного груза в виде людей и вовсе объем перевозки оказался ничтожно мал. Подумать только, Фэрлёген промышлял еще и контрабандой, наверняка прикрываясь военной тайной. Как ему удалось проворачивать такое? Даже если допустить вовлеченность генерала Шмидта, этого явно недостаточно для организации такой масштабной сети.  
Дориана пошевелился, вызвав гневный окрик одного из конвоиров. Двое других держали Клауса на прицеле, но все присутствующие понимали, что устраивать стрельбу в воздухе, рискуя разгерметизацией, будет не лучшей идеей.  
Самолет мягко тронулся с места, выходя на взлетно-посадочную полосу. Клаус напряженно прикидывал варианты. Пока наименее самоубийственным казалось напасть в воздухе, двое на трое не худший расклад. Потом пробраться в кабину пилотов, перехватить управление и...  
Самолет резко затормозил, Дориан упал на пол, сбив с ног одного из конвоиров, — тот ударился о ящик и больше не поднимался. Двоих мотнуло силой инерции, а Клаус, крепко сидевший на ящике, тут же бросился в атаку, сумев выбить оружие из рук одного из них. Дориан, изловчившись, лягнул и второго, в завязавшейся потасовке ему удалось освободить руки и схватить оружие.  
— Всем стоять, иначе я выстрелю! — выкрикнул Дориан.  
Схвативший Клауса за горло конвоир неохотно разжал пальцы и отступил. Клаус синхронно опасливо отодвинулся в сторону, зная, что стрелять Дориан не умеет и может запросто случайно попасть в своих же, даже с такого ничтожного расстояния.  
Спустя несколько минут Клаус склонился над первым конвоиром, ударившимся о ящик после пинка Дориана. Под его головой расплывалось кровавое пятно, однако пульс прощупывался.  
— Он... жив? — дрогнувшим голосом спросил Дориан.  
— Да. Надо его тоже связать.  
Клаус крепко скрутил застонавшему мужчине руки шейным платком Дориана и оставил его сидеть у ящиков, подальше от двух его связанных товарищей. О совершенной бесталанности Дориана в обращении с огнестрельным оружием они не знали и сидели тихо: им не повезло, и самолет еще раз не дернуло.  
Оглядев багажный отсек, Клаус решил попытаться пролезть в салон. В этот момент дверь багажного отсека мягко открылась.  
— Сдавайтесь, вы окружены!  
Этот уверенный оклик принадлежал агенту G.  
— Герр G, вы окружили своих же, — проворчал Клаус. — Лорд Глория, передайте мне пистолет, только медленно и осторожно. И вылезайте.  
Дориан подчинился — до Клауса донеслись возбужденно-радостные возгласы снаружи. Договорившись с агентом G, что выйдет последним, он отправил наружу троих подручных Фэрлёгена — тот, у которого была разбита голова, как раз успел оклематься, хотя кровь продолжала заливать лицо. Спрятав один пистолет — жаль, что это не излюбленный «Магнум», — Клаус на всякий случай опустошил магазины остальных.  
Он выходил, подняв руки во избежание недоразумений. Первым делом отыскал взглядом Дориана — тот стоял около агента Z, растирая запястья, на одном из которых все еще был браслет с микрофоном.   
Самолет был окружен множеством агентов, среди которых были и алфавиты, и подчиненные генерала Шмидта, и еще несколько человек из службы внутренней безопасности НАТО. Гвоздем программы был Фэрлёген — судя по наручникам, его успели арестовать без участия Клауса. Какая досада.  
Агент G, успевший сменить платье на мужской костюм, кратко обрисовал ситуацию: расшифровав послание от Клауса, они незамедлительно доложили шефу и с его разрешения связались с генералом Шмидтом и службой внутренней безопасности, результатом чего стало вот такое спонтанное совместное мероприятие. За пару дней, конечно, толковый план не составишь, пришлось импровизировать, отсюда и задержка в действиях. К тому же, с утра поступила информация из Лондона: Лоуренс получил посылку и сразу связался с НАТО. В целом все это снимало большую часть вопросов службы внутренней безопасности к Клаусу, хотя кое-какие моменты все еще требовали прояснения.  
Клаус кивнул и направился к Дориану.   
— Майор Эбербах, сэр! — радостно приветствовал его агент Z. Клаус видел в нем удивительное сходство с Вилли. Славный пес, еще бы Z его лучше дрессировал.  
— Хорошая работа, агент Z, — сдержанно похвалил его Клаус.  
Z выпрямился, чуть не лопаясь от гордости.  
Дориан наблюдал за ними с затаенной ревностью, и Клаус мысленно вздохнул: не лучшее качество, но никто не идеален.  
— Лорд Глория, — Клаус помедлил, подбирая слова. Дориан смотрел на него в напряженном ожидании. — Я благодарю вас за содействие. Позвольте снять с вас записывающее устройство.  
Дориан протянул руку.  
Игнорируя недоумение агента Z (как же, майор Эбербах добровольно прикоснулся к Эроике!), Клаус щелкнул хитрым замочком и осторожно снял браслет, мимолетно коснувшись кожи Дориана кончиками пальцев.  
Браслет был похож и не похож на тот, который в свое время нацепил на Дориана Фэрлёген. Куда менее опасный и более тонкой работы — его и в самом деле можно было принять за украшение. Клаусу пришлось употребить все свое красноречие, чтобы получить у генерала Шмидта разрешение на использование этой вещи. Переправить ее в Париж и оставить там в надежном месте было несложно. Длительность записи составляла три часа, после чего запись начиналась по новой, перекрывая сделанную ранее. Клаус вытащил пленку и передал подошедшему агенту А — тот спрятал ее в специальный контейнер.  
Дориан следил за этими манипуляциями с живейшим интересом.  
— Лорд Глория, ваше участие еще потребуется для завершения этого дела. Я настоятельно рекомендую вам пока не покидать территорию Германии, — предельно вежливо сказал Клаус.  
Дориан лучезарно улыбнулся:  
— Мой дорогой майор, разве я могу отказать вам в такой просьбе? К тому же, у меня нет документов, чтобы беспрепятственно вернуться в Лондон.  
— Вам вернут ваши вещи позднее, — сухо ответил Клаус. — Агент Z, проследите, чтобы лорду Глория оказали необходимую медицинскую помощь. И позаботьтесь о его комфортном размещении. Только не забудьте о служебной этике при обращении со свидетелем.  
Агент Z залился краской — скорее от возмущения, чем от смущения. Выпалил «да, сэр!» и сердито отвернулся от Клауса:  
— Лорд Глория, следуйте за мной.  
Клаус бросил на Дориана прощальный взгляд и коротко кивнул, отпуская. Здесь ему больше делать нечего.  
Сам Клаус, отдавая распоряжения направо и налево, отправился в ангар, где их держали: откуда-то же ящики попали в грузовой отсек. В них обнаружилось оружие, и предстояла большая работа, чтобы разобраться, как была организована контрабанда, кто, кроме Фэрлёгена, был в числе виновных, и разобраться в схеме поставки оружия и информации. Радовало, что эти занудные процедуры будет выполнять кто-то другой.  
В суматохе Клаус подобрал откатившееся кольцо — это оказалось его собственное. Впрочем, кольцо Дориана он тоже забрал: к Фэрлёгену и к разведке вообще эти вещи не имели совершенно никакого отношения.


	9. Chapter 9

События закрутились с бешеной скоростью. Клаус с утра до ночи находился в штаб-квартире НАТО, не всегда хватало времени на обед: он перекусывал какими-то бутербродами, которые исправно носил ему агент G, и жил большей частью за счет лошадиных доз кофе и никотина.  
Генерал Шмидт, прослушав запись с браслета, рвал и метал: почему-то его до глубины души возмутило, что Фэрлёген с такой легкостью оболгал его, хотя сам Шмидт до того без лишних терзаний поверил подобной лжи в отношении Эроики.  
Тем не менее, из Лондона и верхушки немецкой разведки в рекордные сроки поступили независимые подтверждения непричастности Шмидта к деятельности Фэрлёгена, и разбирательства продолжились.  
Дориана разместили в комфортабельной гостинице в шаговой доступности от штаб-квартиры НАТО, и с него глаз не спускало четверо алфавитов, работающих посменно. Помимо них за Дорианом присматривала его шайка, члены которой чуть не рыдали от счастья, когда агент А по телефону сообщил им хорошие новости, и примчались в Бонн первым же рейсом, несмотря даже на цены авиабилетов.  
Для беседы Дориана пригласили в офис спустя четыре дня. Агент G, и до того питавший к нему приязнь, после всего случившегося проникся еще большей симпатией и по собственной инициативе принес помимо чая и кофе крошечные пирожные.  
Генерал Шмидт, изъявивший желание познакомиться со знаменитым Эроикой, смотрел на эту сцену с плохо скрываемым осуждением.  
— Майор Эбербах, в личном деле агента G нет ни слова о его близких отношениях с Эроикой, — указал ему генерал.  
— Между ними нет никаких отношений, которые стоили бы упоминания в досье, — ровно ответил Клаус.  
Генерал недоверчиво покряхтел, но не стал развивать эту тему: Клаус исповедовал принцип «вассал моего вассала не мой вассал» и пресекал любые попытки вытянуть побольше информации об алфавитах.  
После взаимных расшаркиваний Дориан разместился за столом, придвинул к себе чашку — где только G умудрился раздобыть такую изящную чайную пару? Генерал Шмидт, разделявший страсть Дориана к «Эрл Грею», получил чай в обычной толстостенной кружке. Клаус стоял у открытого окна и курил, «Нескафе» дожидался его на столе.  
— Лорд Глория, на каком языке вам будет удобнее общаться? — учтиво обратился к нему генерал Шмидт по-английски.  
Дориан одарил его одной из своих многочисленных приторно сладких улыбок, накручивая прядь волос на палец.  
— Я неплохо владею немецким, герр Шмидт. А раз все известные мне вовлеченные персоны являются немцами, то будет справедливо говорить на языке вашей прекрасной страны.  
Генерал Шмидт, никогда прежде не встречавший Эроику во плоти, сидел, на секунду оглушенный и дезориентированный и игривым тоном, и излишней красноречивостью, и общей подавляющей яркостью его персоны.  
— К тому же, немецкий язык такой богатый и выразительный, — продолжал Дориан с придыханием.  
Генерал Шмидт пошел красными пятнами, нервно пригладил темные с проседью волосы, бросил на Клауса панический взгляд. Ну-ну, испытайте на себе, каково добропорядочному немцу столкнуться с Эроикой!  
Тем не менее, Клаус пришел к генералу Шмидту на выручку:  
— Лорд Глория, вы можете вспомнить людей, которых видели в замке Михаэля Фэрлёгена?  
Дориан послал ему сахарную улыбку:  
— Разумеется, мой дорогой майор. У меня прекрасная зрительная память. К тому же, к герру Фэрлёгену у меня есть и личные счеты, так что я с большим удовольствием окажу НАТО любую посильную помощь.  
Перед Дорианом разложили фотографии лиц, которых подозревали в связях с Фэрлёгеном. Он внимательно рассмотрел их и отложил несколько:  
— Этих людей я встречал в замке. Этот и вот этот, — он показал две фотографии, — оставались там ночевать, у них были собственные гостевые спальни. Возможно, был кто-то еще, но их я не видел.  
Клаус и генерал Шмидт склонились над снимками: с одного из них смотрело серьезное, располагающее к себе лицо полковника Фишера. Пока что он был наиболее высокопоставленным изменником, кого удалось вычислить и опознать, остальные — мелкие сошки.  
Дориан продолжал разглядывать фотографии и ненадолго завис над одной: на ней был запечатлен Уте Берн, имевший поразительное внешнее сходство с Клаусом, которое только усиливалось прической и одеждой. Именно он от имени майора Эбербаха отдал несколько сомнительных распоряжений, из которых служба внутренней безопасности НАТО сделала именно те выводы, на которые рассчитывал Фэрлёген.  
— Лорд Глория, больше вы никого не узнаете на фотографиях? — уточнил Клаус.  
Дориан покачал головой:  
— Увы. Однако на снимках нет нескольких человек, кого я точно видел в замке. У меня не очень хорошо выходят портреты, но я постараюсь передать черты тех людей как можно точнее.  
Выбрав одно пирожное, он занялся чаепитием, вольготно расположившись в кабинете, временно отведенном в пользование Шмидта, словно в своем собственном. Генерал Шмидт, судя по косым взглядам, которые он бросал на Дориана, окончательно укрепился во мнении, что не стоит иметь дела с гражданскими и в особенности — с прославленными ворами нетрадиционной ориентации.  
Позднее генерал объявил Клаусу, что дальнейшее общение с Эроикой поручает ему, в довесок к участию в допросах Фэрлёгена. Клаус, побурчав для правдоподобности, вздохнул с облегчением: Дориан бы вряд ли согласился работать с кем-то другим.   
Но каким мучением было видеть Дориана и не иметь возможности прикоснуться к нему! Теперь, зная, каков Дориан по утрам, растрепанный после сна, и занятый рисованием, и жмурящийся от удовольствия на солнце, Клаус постоянно искал его взглядом, жаждая увидеть снова и снова, удостовериться, что он в порядке. И нестерпимо хотелось касаться его, держать в объятиях, целовать и ласкать, без оглядки и ограничений.  
Однако из-за катастрофической нехватки времени и постоянного нахождения на виду Клаус не мог позволить себе отвлечься и провести с Дорианом лишнюю минуту. К тому же, подобное желание вызовет резонные вопросы у окружающих. Иногда они пересекались где-нибудь в коридоре, и Дориан, как всегда, расточал велеречивые комплименты. Клаус, как всегда, огрызался, и из-за перманентного недосыпа это даже не каждый раз было игрой на публику.   
Фэрлёген охотно рассказывал о своих делах — на взгляд Клауса, чересчур охотно. Разумеется, никакие координаты он от Дориана не получал, и «Сокровище» продолжало себе спокойно пребывать там, где его спрятали. Фэрлёген пояснил, что с самого начала планировал оставить и Клауса, и Эроику в живых и шантажировать их благополучием друг друга. Получить при таком раскладе координаты было бы делом всего пары-тройки разговоров по душам, тем более что Дориан, по мнению Фэрлёгена, очень легко поддавался манипуляциям. У Клауса по этому поводу было совершенно иное мнение: Дориан умудрился пройти сквозь все слои лжи, ничего при этом не потеряв, а, наоборот, приобретя. Однако делиться с Фэрлёгеном такими подробностями было совершенно излишне.  
Арест и последующее суровое содержание практически не отразились на внешности Фэрлёгена, разве что его лисьи повадки стали проявляться еще ярче. Он был по-прежнему бодр, весел, местами насмешлив и очень, очень уверен в благоприятном для себя исходе. Кто бы ни стоял за Фэрлёгеном, он сделал очень удачный выбор исполнителя: с мозгами и творческим подходом. Собрав воедино все, что удалось узнать о деятельности Фэрлёгена, в НАТО пришли к выводу, что он отвечал за тактические маневры, в то время как составление глобальных планов оставалось за кем-то другим. И Клаус ярился, оттого что этот «другой» так и оставался неизвестным. Фэрлёген, несмотря ни на что, упорно настаивал на виновности генерала Шмидта, из-за чего у того уже состоялась неприятная встреча с отделом внутренней безопасности. По мнению Клауса, якобы признание Фэрлёгена служило, напротив, неплохим оправданием для Шмидта, хотя и не стопроцентным.  
— Тебе не стоило лезть в мой дом ради Эроики, — как-то раз заявил Фэрлёген, уже когда Клаус собирался покинуть допросную вслед за своим коллегой из службы внутренней безопасности. — Если бы не это, я бы далеко не сразу догадался, что ты играешь против меня. Как давно у вас роман?  
— Я никогда не собирался вступать с ним в отношения, — спокойно ответил Клаус. Он должен был хотя бы изобразить возмущение, но поддался мелочному желанию отомстить.  
Фэрлёген понял подтекст: не собирался, но сделал. По его лицу пробежала тень, он откинулся на спинку стула, потерев веки. И надрывно рассмеялся:  
— Выходит, я переиграл сам себя. Собственными руками подтолкнул тебя к нему. Какая ирония.  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — холодно бросил Клаус. — С лордом Глория меня ничего не связывает.  
Фэрлёген рассмеялся еще громче, и его смех все еще звучал у Клауса в ушах, когда он вернулся в штаб-квартиру НАТО. Ему была неприятна вся эта ситуация от начала и до конца: недвусмысленное внимание Фэрлёгена бесило так, как никогда не раздражала симпатия Дориана. Ярость Клауса достигала каких-то неведомых ранее высот от комментариев Фэрлёгена, и немного утешало лишь осознание, что Дориан их не слышит и вообще с Фэрлёгеном больше не пересечется.  
Они столкнулись в коридоре глубоко после официального окончания рабочего дня. Клаус, вымотанный бессонными ночами, приветственно кивнул и почему-то совсем не сопротивлялся, когда Дориан втолкнул его в ближайшую открытую дверь и запер ее изнутри. Что иронично, это была приемная шефа. Пустая, разумеется: шеф нечасто утруждал себя переработками, как и его секретарша.  
— Ты что творишь? — запоздало рассердился Клаус. — Выпусти сейчас же!  
Дориан, закусив губу, окинул взглядом с ног до головы. Сам Клаус только теперь заметил горький залом у него на переносице.  
— Одна просьба, майор, — очень серьезно произнес Дориан. — И она не займет много времени. Поцелуй меня.  
— Прямо сейчас? Здесь? — тупо переспросил Клаус. Мысль нарушить устав прямо в кабинете начальника ужаснула и вдохновила одновременно.  
Дориан упрямо кивнул. Он преграждал путь к двери, весь напряженный — словно ожидал, что ему предстоит схватиться с Клаусом врукопашную. Во время их кратких встреч Клаус не особо обращал внимание на одежду и вообще внешний вид Дориана — ему было достаточно того, что он жив и здоров и находится где-то поблизости. Но теперь Клаус сосредоточился и удивленно отметил, что многочисленные украшения вернулись на свои места: и тонкие звенящие браслеты, и серьги... Клаус тут и вспомнил, что уже который день перекладывает то самое кольцо из кармана надеванного пиджака в карман нового, и всякий раз было не к месту отдать его. Оно и сейчас лежало в кармане — Клаус нащупал его сквозь ткань.  
— Дориан...  
Но Дориан перебил его:  
— Поцелуй меня. Прямо здесь и прямо сейчас. Могу повторить еще раз, если нужно.  
Клаус подошел ближе, с недоумением отметив, что Дориан напрягся еще сильнее. Он обнял Дориана за талию одной рукой, второй зарылся в его волосы. Приблизился к нему, глядя в распахнутые в нетерпеливом ожидании глаза, и поцеловал, прижимая его к себе.  
Дориан сперва был неподвижен, как статуя, но в какой-то момент расслабился, стиснул Клауса в ответных объятиях, возвращая поцелуй. И это было чертовски приятно — наконец-то снова держать Дориана в своих руках, ласкать его, и Клаус потихоньку начал уплывать в фантазии, как чудесно они проведут первые же выходные в какой-нибудь гостинице с видом на... что там Дориан выберет.  
— Я едва не поверил, что ты всерьез решил оставить наш роман курортным, — с нервным смешком признался Дориан, не выпуская Клауса из объятий.  
— И поэтому ты зажал меня в кабинете моего начальника?  
Дориан широко улыбнулся, поглаживая Клауса по затылку:  
— Конечно. Ведь теперь я знаю, что нравлюсь тебе. И я бы попытался завоевать тебя еще раз, если бы по какой-то причине ты захотел положить нашим отношениям такой внезапный конец.  
— Но теперь ты доволен?  
Дориан кивнул и рассмеялся — легко, беззаботно и непритворно счастливо. И снова поцеловал Клауса, прильнув всем телом, жарко и жадно, наверстывая упущенное за прошедшие дни. Он незаметно, неуловимо вытаскивал наружу все, что Клаус тщательно подавлял в себе: и страсть, и нежность, и желание заботиться. И рядом с Дорианом Клаус чувствовал себя как никогда полным стремлений и сил.  
— Ты меня вдохновляешь, — прошептал Дориан, глядя сияющим, полным восторга взглядом, который не перепадал еще ни одной картине и ни одной скульптуре. — Рядом с тобой я чувствую себя так, словно могу украсть весь мир.  
— Очень сомнительный комплимент, — усмехнулся Клаус.  
Дориан отзеркалил его усмешку:  
— Ты связался с вором, любовь моя. Такие сравнения часть моей натуры.  
Клаус погладил его по щеке и поцеловал в последний раз, в уголок рта. Вышло очень целомудренно.  
— Мне пора идти.  
Дориан чуть приуныл, но согласно кивнул:  
— Да, конечно. Кстати, я закончил наброски тех личностей, кого видел в замке. Можешь посмотреть их прямо сейчас, если хочешь.  
Клаус захотел. Он считал, что Дориан хорошо рисовал, хотя и не мог профессионально оценить светотень, качество штриховки и другие параметры. Как ни удивительно, в творческих вопросах Дориан был очень самокритичен, выступая самому себе строгим судьей. Возможно, именно это и позволило ему отточить _все_ творческие навыки настолько, чтобы снискать славу неуловимого и искуснейшего вора.  
Портреты удались на славу: Клаус подолгу рассматривал каждый, узнавая некоторых из изображенных. Дориан тем временем портил офисное кресло, ребячливо катаясь по пустому кабинету и не реагируя на одергивания.  
На последнем портрете Клаус замер. Ему были прекрасно знакомы эти тонкие, изящные черты, эта доброжелательная улыбка. Набросок был сделан простым карандашом, но Клаус и так знал, что глаза у человека на портрете светлые, вроде бы голубые, волосы — того оттенка, который поэты величают «золотым». Это подобие Аполлона вскружило голову не одной фройляйн и фрау в стенах НАТО.  
— Его ты тоже видел в замке? — уточнил Клаус, продемонстрировав рисунок.  
Дориан наконец-то перестал кататься и кивнул:  
— Да, он был там однажды, Фэрлёген встречал его лично. Я следил за ними, потому что... пойми меня правильно... я никогда не мог отказаться лишний раз взглянуть на кого-то настолько красивого, как этот мужчина.  
— Да, твой типаж, — рассеянно согласился Клаус, продолжая рассматривать портрет.   
Аполлон носил земное имя Александр Мейер и был ближайшим помощником и доверенным лицом генерала Кайзера. Ни тот, ни другой никогда не были под подозрением о причастности к делам Фэрлёгена. Если кто-то узнает, что это Дориан навел на них...  
Клаус сложил рисунок вчетверо, убрал во внутренний карман и требовательно посмотрел на замершего Дориана:  
— Они не видели тебя? Может, Фэрлёген заметил твой интерес к этому человеку?  
— Я умею быть незаметным, — возразил Дориан. — И я позаботился о том, чтобы они меня не видели: было бы сложно объяснить, что я следую за ними по пятам исключительно из эстетических побуждений, а не из желания разнообразить свою личную жизнь.  
Клаус закурил, прошелся туда-сюда, прикидывая, как лучше обставить проверку в отношении Мейера и Кайзера, не выдав при этом, кто натолкнул его на эту идею. Дориан следил за его метаниями, притихнув.  
— Вот что, — заговорил Клаус, — забудь и про рисунок, и про этого человека. Если тебя спросят, соври, что никогда его не видел. Ясно?  
— Более чем, — все больше изумляясь, кивнул Дориан. — Но ты не объяснишь причины своей странной просьбы? Я думал, ты заинтересован в том, чтобы поймать всех, кто связан с Фэрлёгеном.  
Клаус сердито пыхнул сигаретой:  
— Разумеется, я в этом заинтересован! Но при этом я не хочу узнать, что ты скоропостижно скончался в результате нелепого несчастного случая, например, сверзившись со стены своего замка. Так что держи язык за зубами. Понятно?  
— Вполне, — быстро ответил Дориан, явно впечатленный обрисованными перспективами.   
— Тебе лучше бы вообще убраться из Германии, — добавил Клаус и сгреб портреты, собирая их в аккуратную стопку. — Я позабочусь о том, чтобы Шмидт отправил тебя восвояси как можно скорее.  
Дориан встал, аккуратно задвинул офисное кресло на место. Не оставлять за собой следов было его полезной привычкой.  
— Хорошо, я уеду, если тебе так будет спокойнее. Надеюсь, ты найдешь возможность встретиться со мной.  
Клаус потушил сигарету, спрятал портреты в ящике стола.  
— Мне нужно время.  
Дориан испытующе всматривался в его лицо.   
— Как пожелаешь, Клаус. Я ждал столько лет, что готов потерпеть еще. Надеюсь, это не растянется снова на годы. — Дориан выдержал паузу и закончил: — Ты знаешь, где меня найти.  
Клаус следил в окно за тем, как Дориан уходил в сопровождении агента К. На губах еще ощущалось тепло прощального поцелуя. Дориан, обернувшись и подняв голову, бросил взгляд напоследок. Клаус, невидимый с улицы, отсалютовал ему незажженной сигаретой и вернулся за рабочий стол. Подумалось, что эту ночь он мог бы провести куда приятнее, чем составляя план по раскрытию Мейера и Кайзера.  
Уже перед рассветом, собираясь вздремнуть пару часов на кушетке, Клаус понял, что снова забыл отдать Дориану кольцо.

***

В Норт-Даунс Клаус прибыл около девяти часов вечера.   
Шеф, гаденько улыбаясь, перед отъездом напутствовал ему не слишком грубить лорду Глория — все-таки граф лицо пострадавшее, надо бы проявить тактичность, приглашая его на закрытое заседание трибунала. Клаус слушал его вполуха, стараясь не смотреть на то, как Шеф размешивает в чае семь кубиков сахара.   
Как бы запел Шеф, да и генерал Шмидт, узнай они, что это благодаря Дориану удалось так быстро обнаружить участие Мейера и Кайзера в делах Фэрлёгена! Клаус понимал, что их раскрытие было вопросом времени, все же никто не может действовать совершенно бесследно, однако Дориан своей страстью к прекрасному существенно ускорил ход событий. И, возможно, именно благодаря этому Мейер и Кайзер не успели сориентироваться и удрать. И лучшее, что Клаус мог для Дориана сделать, это и дальше молчать о его ключевой роли в этой истории. Ему вполне хватило покушения на себя незадолго до ареста Кайзера, не доставало еще втягивать в это Дориана. К тому же, Мейеру удалось сбежать, так что его тоже не стоило сбрасывать со счетов.  
Обитатели Норт-Даунс встретили Клауса... настороженно. По какой-то непонятной причине шайка Эроики полагала Клауса косвенно повинным в злоключениях Дориана, хотя объективно для этого не было никаких оснований.  
Бонхэм, хмурясь, пригласил Клауса следовать за собой.  
— И чего его принесло на ночь глядя? — тихо ворчал Джеймс, волочась следом. — Трудоголик несчастный, мог бы где-нибудь переночевать, а прийти утром, как все нормальные люди...  
— Что ты там болтаешь? — рявкнул Клаус.  
Джеймс побледнел и спрятался за портьерой.  
Клауса проводили в гостиную, украшенную картинами и скульптурами — он мгновенно почувствовал себя как в Шлоссе, не хватало только герра Хинкеля, превозносящего такую прекрасную коллекцию художественных ценностей. А в том, что у Дориана развешены и расставлены подлинники, сомневаться не приходилось.  
Подумав, Клаус все же снял пиджак и галстук и расстегнул пару пуговиц на рубашке.  
— Мой дорогой майор, как я рад видеть вас в моей скромной обители!  
Клаус обернулся, окинул Дориана внимательным взглядом: тот был облачен в вычурный длиннополый халат, из-под которого виднелись только носки домашних туфель. Халат был туго затянут на поясе и подчеркивал талию. Следовавший за Дорианом Бонхэм пялился на его фигуру с откровенным восхищением, которое Клаус, положа руку на сердце, полностью разделял. Складывалось впечатление, что Дориана вытащили из постели, хотя он так рано не ложится.  
— Лорд Глория, — приветственно кивнул Клаус и замолчал, дожидаясь, пока Бонхэм расставит чашки и удалится. По комнате поплыл бодрящий аромат кофе.  
Дориан, не сводя с Клауса взгляда, запер дверь. Несколько секунд они пожирали друг друга глазами, а потом Дориан отмер, и Клаус шагнул ему навстречу, стиснул в объятиях, крепко прижав к себе, зарылся лицом в его растрепавшиеся волосы, глубоко вдохнул.  
— Я так скучал по тебе, — прошептал Дориан. Чуть отстранился, обхватил лицо Клауса ладонями, сияя от радости. — Наконец-то ты со мной. Если бы ты не приехал сейчас, я бы сам отправился к тебе!   
— Вообще-то я здесь по делу, — заметил Клаус.  
Дориан расслабленно склонил голову набок, хитро улыбаясь.  
— Правда? И что же за срочное и неотложное дело заставило тебя явиться ко мне на ночь глядя, не дожидаясь утра? — Дориан погладил его по щеке, легко поцеловал в губы. — Ты же не мог не понимать, что законы гостеприимства не позволят мне отпустить тебя в такой час. И они же позволят тебе остаться так, чтобы приличия были соблюдены.  
Клаус вместо ответа поцеловал его — медленно, нежно, пропуская волосы сквозь пальцы. Дориан был прав: Клаус, затиранив секретаршу, получил билет на ближайший рейс, прекрасно осознавая, что при таком раскладе доберется до Норт-Даунс только поздним вечером. Такое служебное рвение никого не удивило, разве что агент G вполголоса посетовал, что майор опять будет ночевать где придется.  
— Я нравлюсь тебе? — с хрипотцой, соблазнительно спросил Дориан.  
На взгляд Клауса, вопрос был риторическим, однако Дориан смотрел выжидательно, словно ему и впрямь было важно услышать ответ.  
— Да, — тихо произнес Клаус.  
Дориан коротко поцеловал в губы.  
— Очень нравлюсь? — кокетливо уточнил он, улыбаясь.  
— Да, — подтвердил Клаус, невольно улыбнувшись в ответ.  
Дориан снова поцеловал, провел ладонями по плечам:  
— А насколько сильно я тебе нравлюсь? Можно в тротиловом эквиваленте, если другие сравнения не приходят в голову, — смеясь, подсказал Дориан.  
Клаус погладил его по щеке костяшками пальцев. Та нежность, которая так напугала его самого в Биаррице, прижилась в душе, Клаус свыкся с ней, смирившись, что мысли о Дориане сопровождают его в течение дня. Каким бы феерическим ни был их секс, Клаусу хотелось еще прикосновений, и поцелуев, и совместных пробуждений, и множества других вещей. Скупое «нравится» не охватывало и половины того спектра эмоций и желаний, которые Дориан будил в нем.  
— Я люблю тебя.  
Дориан пошатнулся, вцепился в Клауса крепко-крепко. Облизнул пересохшие губы, из взгляда исчезла вся игривость, оставив бесконечное удивление и такую же бесконечную надежду.   
— Скажи это еще раз...  
— Я люблю тебя, — тихо повторил Клаус.  
Впервые в жизни ему не было страшно признаться в чем-то настолько интимном и обезоруживающем. Возможно, потому что это не было сиюминутным увлечением. Или потому что Клаус убедился, что Дориан бережно относится к его чувствам, даже если они вызывают желание остаться в одиночестве и разобраться в себе. Или потому что понял и прочувствовал, что давнее «я тебя люблю» не было для Дориана пустым звуком.  
— Клаус... — выдохнул Дориан, не находя других слов. Только имя, которое он превратил для себя в точку опоры.  
Клаус снова и снова открывал для себя прелесть целовать человека, которого хотелось беречь и ласкать. Он отложил на потом все другие дела. В конце концов, он явился в Норт-Даунс ночью только из-за Дориана, остальное действительно могло подождать до утра. Если и был на всей планете человек, способный подвигнуть Клауса жить не только работой, то это был Дориан.  
Клаус гладил его по бедру, забрался ладонью под тяжелую ткань халата, ощутив что-то... кружевное.  
— На тебе чулки? — поразился Клаус, отчего-то не в силах прекратить поглаживать Дориана, скользя пальцами то по голой коже, то по гладкой, эластичной ткани чулок.  
Дориан чуть порозовел:  
— Да. Тебе нравится?  
Клаус сглотнул, перед глазами встало, как Дориан когда-то надевал при нем эту деталь туалета, медленно расправляя ее на себе. Клаус всегда был равнодушен к чулкам как таковым, но тогда просто не мог оторваться от представшего его глазам зрелища. И сейчас от одной мысли, что Дориан совсем недавно теми же движениями натягивал чулки, возможно, перед зеркалом в полный рост, готовясь к встрече с ним, у Клауса сбилось дыхание.  
— Я хочу увидеть, — охрипшим голосом ответил Клаус и потянул туго затянутый пояс халата, распахнул его полы.  
Дориан был в черных чулках с красивой кружевной оторочкой сверху. И при этом совершенно без белья. Его фраза «я соскучился» заиграла новыми красками.  
Клаус подхватил его под ягодицы и усадил на стол, где стояла ваза с цветами, жадно поцеловал, забрался ладонями под халат, стиснул бедра. Подчиняясь рукам Клауса, Дориан поднял одну ногу, сглотнул в предвкушении, не сводя горящего взгляда.  
— Ты не думал, что их может увидеть кто-то из твоей шайки? — пробормотал Клаус, окидывая Дориана алчущим взглядом. Ничего более соблазнительного он в жизни не видел.  
— Это было бы очень неловко, — с придыханием ответил Дориан.  
Клаус провел пальцами по икре, по щиколотке, помог закинуть ногу на свое плечо, придерживая вторую. Дориан откинулся на спину, его волосы разметались по черной, как чулки, столешнице, грудь часто вздымалась. Он был так раскрыт и так неприкрыто хотел Клауса, прерывисто вздыхал от малейшего прикосновения.  
Вазе стоило бы подвинуться во избежание эксцессов. Клаус дотянулся до нее одной рукой, второй не переставая ласкать Дориана, и не глядя поставил ее куда-то на пол.  
— Между прочим, это антиквариат! — нравоучительно вставил Дориан и тут же застонал — Клаус поцеловал его колено, обтянутое чулком, и провел губами по внутренней стороне бедра, согревая кожу дыханием.  
— Ну и что? Давно хотел взять тебя на столе. Этот подходит.  
Дориан приподнялся на локтях, ошеломленный и возбужденный.  
— Если ты продолжишь говорить такие вещи, я сам тебя возьму, чтобы не умереть от вожделения.  
Клаус тут же представил Дориана на себе, его сильные руки, скользящие по телу и сводящие с ума. И усмехнулся:  
— В другой раз.  
Дориан хотел было что-то ответить, но захлебнулся словами, застонал, когда Клаус сжал его член, и снова откинулся на спину. Клаус наблюдал за ним из-под ресниц, стараясь не упустить ни одной эмоции, ни одного всхлипа, и двигал рукой так, как Дориану нравилось. Второй ладонью он гладил его по ноге, задевая сбившийся чулок, и разрывало от противоречивых желаний: и снять его, и вернуть на место, наслаждаясь зрелищем.  
Снова застонав, Дориан выгнулся, стремясь за рукой. Клаус подвинул его к себе ближе, коснулся скользкого от смазки входа.  
— А ты обо всем позаботился.  
Дориан издал хриплый смешок:  
— Я _очень_ тебя ждал.  
Он обхватил Клауса ногами в чулках, вскрикивал в ответ на каждый толчок — немыслимо красивый, невероятно желанный. Клаус смотрел на него и не мог наглядеться, это было изумительное сочетание — черного с золотым, и покрасневшие приоткрытые губы, и затуманенные, с поволокой глаза.  
— Ты мой, мой, — исступленно шептал Дориан, опершись руками о стол, и его волосы сияли золотом в свете электрической лампы.  
— Да, — выдохнул Клаус, двигаясь в нем, держа его в своих руках.  
— И я — твой, — простонал Дориан, запрокинув голову.  
Клаус положил ладонь ему на грудь, настойчиво подтолкнул, укладывая на столешницу. Дориан раскинулся на черном фоне, дерзкий и послушный одновременно, и Клаус, глядя на него, хрипло и четко сказал:  
— Ты — мой.  
Дориана выгнуло, он кончил бурно, с криком, крупно дрожа всем телом и сжимая Клауса в себе. Клаус глубоко толкнулся в него последний раз, стиснув бедра в кружевных чулках. Это было сокрушительно ярко, ослепляюще, и Клаус не сдержал сдавленный протяжный стон. На какие-то мгновения в голове воцарилась пустота, осталось только ощущение горячего тела Дориана в его руках, вокруг него.  
Потом Клаус ощутил слабый, но отрезвляющий аромат кофе.   
Он вышел из Дориана, осторожно отстранился, медленно отпустив его ноги. Дориан что-то пробормотал. Он лежал, глядя в потолок расфокусированным взглядом, и тяжело дышал. Он был, казалось, в полуобморочном состоянии, совершенно опустошенный, дезориентированный и расслабленный. Его загорелое тело казалось золотистым на фоне черной столешницы и черной подкладки халата.  
Дориан медленно сел на столе, рассеянно улыбаясь.  
— Это самый счастливый день в моей жизни! — промурлыкал он, устремив на Клауса влюбленный взгляд.  
— Тебе стоит одеться, — смущенно буркнул Клаус, отвернувшись. Его лимит признаний был превышен на сегодня и на много дней вперед.  
Дориан мягко рассмеялся, зашуршала одежда. Клаус в несколько шагов достиг низкого журнального столика и залпом выпил остывший кофе. Дориан подошел к нему, обнял сзади, устроив подбородок на плече.  
— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Дориан, прижимаясь всем телом.  
Клаус накрыл его руку, чуть сжал. Это было прекрасное настоящее, без всяких «было» и «будет». И Клаус неожиданно понял, что ему нравится это состояние наслаждения жизнью во всех ее проявлениях, а не только работой.  
Кстати, о работе.  
— Скоро начнется процесс над Фэрлёгеном, — негромко произнес Клаус.  
Дориан напрягся на мгновение и тут же снова расслабился.  
— Я могу поприсутствовать, если в этом есть необходимость, — он потерся носом о шею Клаус, щекоча своим дыханием. — Это и есть то дело, ради которого тебя отправили в Лондон?  
— Да. Лично я считаю, что в этом нет необходимости, но генерал Шмидт настаивает, и мой шеф его в этом активно поддерживает. Старый извращенец...  
Дориан снова рассмеялся, отпустил Клауса и обошел его.  
— Не буду оскорблять тебя предположением, будто ты ревнуешь, — Дориан попробовал чай, поморщился, но сделал несколько глотков.  
Клаус закатил глаза. В самом деле, ему никогда не приходила в голову такая глупость, как ревновать кого бы то ни было, включая Дориана. Он считал ревность деструктивным чувством и никогда не был к ней склонен. По этой же причине он решительно не понимал эти вспышки со стороны Дориана, но принимал их как необъяснимое и неизбежное зло.  
Дориан посмотрел на него поверх чашки, улыбаясь глазами.  
В этот момент Клаус вспомнил, что привез кольцо. Он порылся в кармане своего пиджака и выудил его — золото заблестело на свету.  
Дориан бросил на Клауса восторженный взгляд:  
— Ты его все-таки сохранил!  
Клаус пожал плечами:  
— Естественно, — и протянул кольцо Дориану: — Забирай, оно твое.  
Однако Дориан, вместо того чтобы просто принять его, протянул левую руку с растопыренными пальцами.  
— Тебе обязательно из любого, даже самого простого действия устраивать целое шоу? — проворчал Клаус, но кольцо все же надел.  
Дориан с ликующим воплем бросился ему на шею, беспорядочно целуя все лицо.  
— Если я сделаю тебе ответный подарок, ты же будешь его носить, правда?  
— Возможно, — осторожно ответил Клаус. — Если это не будет что-то украденное и чересчур броское.  
Дориан лукаво усмехнулся:  
— О, можешь не беспокоиться на этот счет. Я хочу преподнести тебе нечто особенное. Очень красивое и старинное.  
Клаус окинул его подозрительным взглядом:  
— Красивое, старинное и _не_ краденое?  
Дориан легкомысленно пожал плечами:  
— Есть вещи, которые невозможно украсть — они никому не принадлежат. Ты ведь помнишь, как я планировал отправиться в далекое путешествие?  
— Помню. Ну и куда ты собрался?  
— В Квебек. Слышал легенду о Сагенее?  
Клаус нахмурился, достал сигарету:  
— Северный аналог Эльдорадо? С каких пор тебя интересует золото вместо картин?  
Дориан рассмеялся:  
— Золото интересует Джеймса. А меня интересуют художественные ценности, которые завезли в Америку французы. По нашим расчетам, сокровища должны быть спрятаны неподалеку от озера Сен-Жан.  
Клаус от удивления забыл прикурить, уставившись на Дориана. «Сокровище», которое ему предстояло в обозримом будущем изъять, находилось в районе того же озера. И тут до него дошел символизм и названия оружия, и места его сокрытия: там, где якобы хранятся богатства мифического Сагенея.  
— Я начинаю понимать, каким образом ты так часто оказывался у меня на пути, — заключил Клаус. — Тебя почему-то необъяснимым образом тянет туда, куда отправляюсь я, хотя и по совершенно иным причинам.  
— Наверно, это судьба?  
Клаус фыркнул:  
— Не говори глупости. Просто стечение обстоятельств.  
Дориан, лукаво улыбаясь, посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Если смотреть на вещи шире, то закономерность в стечении обстоятельств и называется судьбой. 


End file.
